Modern Day Romance
by beatle-chic
Summary: Anne Shirley is in her senior year at Redmond College with her chums Phil, Pris, Stella, and Gilbert. She is in love with Roy Gardner she's almost positive she is and the fall semester is only starting! But, as rumors spread by the end of semester, An
1. The Computer Lab

_Summary: Anne Shirley is in her senior year at Redmond College with her chums Phil, Pris, Stella, and Gilbert. She is in love with Roy Gardner (she's almost positive she is) and the fall semester is only starting! But, as rumors spread by the end of semester, Anne seeks advice from Diana only to find the answer she needs is in her heart._

_AN: This story started with a reoccurring vision of the last two chapters in this fanfic. After writing and hammering them out, the idea for a back story came to mind. So, this is my take on a modern day Anne/Gilbert romance. It is set in present time at Redmond College during senior year and is loosely based on Anne of the Island. All things L.M. Montgomery are hers. All things that I created (i.e. Gil's cousin Kelly Blythe) are mine. My love for all things "Anne" inspired me to write this fanfic, so I hope you all will enjoy it. Now, for the story. . ._

Modern Day Romance

Chapter One—The Computer Lab

Roy Gardner was tall, dark, and handsome and the luckiest guy in the world. Or so he thought, as did Gilbert Blythe. Roy was dating the object of both their affections—Anne Shirley. Because their friendship meant more to her, Anne had refused a relationship with Gilbert when he asked her over a year and a half ago. A few months later, she ran into Roy, literally, and they have been dating ever since. Roy was very happy with Anne, and as he sat in his Economics and Finance class, he found himself thinking heavily on their relationship. He was awoken from his "Anne dream," as he called it, when his fellow classmates started chatting and gathered their things to leave class. Slightly shaking his head to remove his revelry, he quickly gathered his things and left class. He started walking towards Crawford Hall, where three computer labs were located, so he could start working on an assignment while he waited for Anne to get out of class.

Passing a few people on the sidewalk to Crawford, he opened the door to the lower level computer lab. Finding it empty, he grabbed the closest computer just to the left of the door. After working for about twenty minutes, the door opened and two people, busy chatting, entered the lab. Lowering their voices so not to disturb Roy, they continued chatting as they walked through the lab to find a place to work. Roy turned around in his chair to see the pair's backs disappear into the corridor. Cocking his head, thinking he knew or at least recognized them, Roy turned back around and started working again. Ten minutes later, the pair was back. They grabbed two computers next to each other by the doorway they walked in through, their backs to Roy.

"Oy, I hate writing research papers!" exclaimed the girl as she sat down in front of one of the computers while getting out a notebook.

"Well, why take the history classes if you dislike writing the papers?" teasingly questioned the guy.

"Because I am passionate about history, Gilbert Blythe!" exclaimed the girl.

"Well, then don't complain," responded Gilbert matter-of-factly.

"Fine, but don't you complain about writing your thesis for your science major."

"Pre-med, thank you, and don't remind me, Kelly," Gilbert corrected his cousin.

"Then why are we here?"

"To check our emails, Kel. Why else would we be here?"

"Oh, I don't know. . .research for our respective papers, perhaps?"

Gilbert smiled. "Well, that too."

So, Roy thought as he paused from his typing, the Blythe cousins are here. I knew I recognized them earlier. Then, he gave a small sigh and resumed his typing. After a moment's silence, Kelly asked, "Hey, are we still suppose to help the Lambs at tomorrow's game?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, one of the girls can't make it, and I wanted to double check."

"Having our sister sorority help us _is_ a great help to us. The Lambs always need the Sigmas. How else could we get half the crowd to buy 50/50 tickets?"

"True. So, how many pledges do you have this term?"

"Eight, how about you?"

"Seven and things are going well so far."

"Same here, although initiation week could be interesting."

"How so?"

"Well, I'm not sure how well the guys will take to wearing bonnets and aprons as their last part of pledging. Especially at a soccer game selling 50/50 tickets."

Kelly giggled. "And don't they have to wear those all day long?"

"Yep," Gilbert chuckled, "to classes, meals, everywhere. Things will be interesting."

From the other side of the room, they heard a cough, which made them quiet down. Roy merely coughed to clear his throat, not to signal them to quiet down; however, Kelly had turned around to look at Roy. She knew he was sitting there when they entered the lab earlier. Her eyes narrowed and her brow furrowed before slowly turning back to finish checking her email. Out of loyalty to Gil, who was her dearest and closest cousin, she disliked Roy. Oh, she thought he was a good guy and all, but when Roy slipped into Gilbert's place alongside Anne. . .well, she just didn't like it. Then again, Roy could say the feelings were mutual, even though they were pleasant towards one another in Anne's presence.

Gilbert had noticed Kelly's movements; good old, loyal Kel, he thought, she was always there for him—like a sister he never had. Roy aggravated him in a sense too, but Gil could let it go and ignore it. After all, Roy was only dating his heart's desire. No big deal, right? No, until Anne was seen with him, then that nagging, heart-rending feeling returned. He sighed. He had to get his mind off that darn red-head with the starry grey-green eyes. Starting a google search for his thesis, Gilbert lost himself in all the medical mumbo jumbo, which he found fascinating. Printing an article, he saw Kelly get up to collect hers. Putting on a sincere smile, he asked politely, "Could you bring my article back, too, please?"

"I suppose so," answered Kelly as she headed over to the printer, which sat next to Roy's computer, rolling her eyes along the way. Two minutes later she returned with their printed articles.

"Thanks," said Gilbert as he took the papers with one hand as the other one rested on the mouse while he scrolled through another article.

"De nada," responded Kelly, who liked to use the few Spanish phrases she learned from her two years in high school Spanish classes. Just as she started reading another article, the outside computer lab door swung open, letting in a cool autumnal breeze as someone walked in.

"I thought I might find you here!" cried a familiar female voice. All occupants of the lab knew where the voice came from—the infamous Anne Shirley. She immediately sat down next to Roy and started chatting quietly to him, not realizing who the other occupants in the lab were.

Kelly's back stiffened as she recognized her house-mate's voice. How she hated being caught in the middle of this! She was loyal to Gilbert because they were family, but she was also loyal to Anne because they were dear friends, kindreds Anne would say. Blood was thicker than water, after all, but oh, how she detested Roy and Anne's sweet talk towards each other. It always made her weak in the stomach. And here she was, stuck in the middle of something she wanted to get out of! To make matters worse, she saw Gil look at her through the corner of her eye. "What?" she mouthed to him. He nodded his head towards the printer and smiled. Great, she thought. Sighing and rolling her eyes, she agreed to go fetch his article.

Standing by the printer, hoping it wouldn't take too long, Kelly stood with her arms crossed across her chest, her backside leaning against the table, staring back at her spot across the room. Hearing that it was done printing, Kelly quickly turned around to collect the papers. Just as she grabbed them, Anne stood up and turned to gather her things when she saw Kelly.

"Hey roomie!" Anne called cheerfully.

Kelly cringed. Blast! I've been caught, she thought before turning to face Anne. "Hey Anne!" she returned just as cheerful.

"Will you be around later? I'd like for you to proofread a paper I wrote."

"Sure, I'll probably be home sometime after two. My last class gets over around then."

"Good. I'll have it all ready for you then."

"Anne, we're going to be late for lunch," Roy interjected quietly from the door.

"Sounds good. Well, I better let you go. I'll see you then. Have a nice lunch, Anne. . .Roy."

"You too! Bye!"

"Bye," answered Kelly as the couple left the computer lab.

Sitting down in her chair and shoving Gilbert's papers to him, she cried, "Argh! You two drive me nuts, you know that?"

"Really? I hadn't notice," he replied calmly as he continued to read his article.

"Well, at least she drives me nuts when she's hanging around Roy."

"Join the club."

Kelly nodded her head in agreement. After a moment of trying to read her article, she asked, "So, have you and Anne mended some fences?"

Gilbert sighed as he turned to face his cousin. "Let's just say enough to hold civil conversations before things get awkward."

"Oh," Kelly replied vaguely. "Well, I can't search anymore. Let's go grab some lunch from the Dugout," she suggested as she logged off the computer.

"Sounds good to me," Gilbert replied as he closed his article and logged off the computer. Then they both packed up their things and headed for lunch.


	2. Preparations

Chapter Two—Preparations

"Kel, remember 7:00 tonight! Work on the float in the Quads! Bring your roommates!" shouted Gilbert to his cousin, who was on the opposite side just outside of the Dugout climbing the stairs.

"Alright!" she shouted back, "I'll be there with them!" as she headed to her last class of the day, chatting with her roommate, Stella Maynard.

It had been about three weeks since Kelly and Gilbert started their research and saw Roy in the computer lab. It was the middle of October and homecoming week. The campus had been alive throughout the week with different activities taking place daily. Everyone was excited about Saturday and Saturday night—homecoming parade and dance. Practically everyone was attending. The court had been voted on and announced. Voting for king and queen were ending at lunch, and Stella and Kelly had voted for pal and roomie Philippa Gordon for queen. They continued talking about homecoming and class until class started out on the front lawn.

Modern America history class started and class was held outside since it was a beautiful autumnal day and days like these would be few and far between in two months time. As the weather began to grow cooler and the nights longer, gold, crimson, fiery orange, and deep brown colored leaves descended to their resting spot on the speckled front lawn. Kelly couldn't help but notice this as her class was conducted there. To her, it seemed to represent or reflect the mood and events of things that had come to pass between her two dearest friends—Gilbert and Anne. It all seemed so bittersweet—not quite summer or winter, more like an acquaintance of both, just like Gilbert and Anne—not quite friends more like acquaintances meeting on the street. She sighed. Why did things have to be so complicated between them? And why was she in the middle? Oh, she knew the other girls—Phil, Priscilla, Stella, and even Diana—were caught in the middle of it too, but it seemed more personal. She gave a small sigh again as she continued to write down her notes from class. As class wrapped up, she finished her notes and started gathering her things while Stella waited for her. They were going to walk back to Patty's Place together.

Patty's Place was the oldest house on Spofford Avenue, dating back about 125 years ago. It was named after its owner and the avenue bore the old family name. In Kingsport, Spofford Avenue was known as an historical and affluent neighborhood. The girls lucked out renting it when its inhabitants decided to take a two year trip around the world. The girls took very good care of Patty's Place, much to the surprise of their neighbors, who enjoyed having the vivid, young girls live there.

Now the avenue was a picturesque vista—something out of a Thomas Kincaid painting—with the deciduous trees lining the street and the rusty colored leaves covering the sidewalks and street. Kelly and Stella chatted lightly on their walk home from campus.

"Well, are you ready for the weekend?" asked Stella as they walked along the sidewalk, the leaves crunching under their feet.

"I think so," responded Kelly, "but, oy is tomorrow going to be jammed back!"

"I know! Everyone's in the parade doing different things. Then it's the Lambs tailgate party, the football game, and after that the dance, which we have to get ready for."

"Don't remind me, Stella. Anyway, we have to help with the Sigma/Lamb float tonight. Tomorrow we're all in different places for the parade."

"That's right. Pris and I will be on the float while Phil's with the homecoming court and Anne's with the English society."

"And I'm with the historical society, which means I have to dress up in historical attire to represent one of Redmond's past leaders."

"Oh how fun! We'll have to get pictures before the parade starts."

"Oh, we will. I want pictures of the float and Phil in her car, so we'll make our rounds tomorrow."

"Let's try not to forget the cameras then. Otherwise we're without a paddle."

The girls continued to talk about homecoming until they reached Patty's Place. Then, they either took a nap or worked on some things before they ate supper like a family and headed back to campus to work on the float in the Quads. As they approached the Quads, many other organizations were out and decorating their floats for the parade as well. Different radios were blaring different music and songs. Soon, the girls spotted their float and headed towards it. About ten guys and three girls were working on it.

"Need any help?" asked Philippa as she reached the float and Gilbert, who was in charge.

Gilbert turned around to face the five girls. He gave a broad smile upon seeing more workers. "All the help we can get," he replied. "We could use some help stuffing tissue paper in the chicken wire."

"Okay, we'll help the girls out. They look like they could use it," offered Phil noting that the three girls could use their help as the ten guys were busy building or stapling things to the float.

"Yeah," chuckled Gil, "they could. Their help deserted them for a paper run. Christine and two others left about half an hour ago; they should be back before long."

"Alright, we'll get to it then. Come along girls, we've got stuffing to do!" cried Phil as she ushered her roommates to follow her lead.

About a half hour later, and a little over a third of the way done, Christine Stuart and two other Sigma pledges returned with more tissue paper. Kelly inwardly groaned and rolled her eyes as Christine passed by her, dropping off 5 huge packs of colored tissue paper while making her way towards Gilbert. She was showing him what they found.

Kelly watched as Christine flirted openly with her cousin, nudging and pawing on him while her fake smile was plastered across her face. Gilbert joked back, but he never flirted back. Gilbert saw Christine as a chum and nothing more; Redmond gossip had the two tied together as a bonafide couple. Kelly disliked it and sighed before whispering to Priscilla, who was stuffing next to her, "There's just something I don't like about her. Call it a sixth sense or family over-protectiveness, but I swear she's up to no good."

"Well, I agree with you, but I think the reason why we don't like her especially is because it's her and not _ahem_," Pris whispered back as she nodded her head in Anne's direction when she cleared her throat.

"Good point," returned Kelly still in a whisper, "but I still don't like it."

"Neither do I," Pris said quietly as she continued to stuff the tissue paper in the chicken wire, "neither do I."

Everyone continued working on the float until about 11:30 that night. They shared laughs and jobs while working on the float. Yet, Kelly and Priscilla's eyes weren't the only ones that kept vigil on Christine and Gilbert. A pair of grey-green eyes made their own observations, not especially liking what they saw either. Unfortunately, the owner of those eyes, Anne, couldn't comment on it. After all, she was dating Roy Gardner, a dashing young man in his own right, and Gilbert was her friend, sort of. So, why was this bothering her? There she goes again, Anne thought to herself. She could feel her insides churn and her cheeks flush. This wasn't the first time Christine's acts toward Gilbert made Anne feel this way. Ever since Christine had started classes and pledging Sigma Theta Lambda and began to hang around Gilbert at Redmond this fall, Anne had always had that feeling. Anne was soon snapped out of her disturbing reverie when Stella asked her a question she didn't hear.

"Sorry. What?" asked an embarrassed Anne as she slightly shook her head and quickly blinked her eyes before turning to look at Stella.

"I asked you if you were taking those papers home or if you were going to turn them in to the supply box," replied Stella as she looked at Anne quizzically.

"Oh," Anne exclaimed softly as she looked down at her hands while her cheeks pinked. "I. . .I was. . .I was just. . .I was just giving the float one last look before putting these away."

"Well, you better catch Gil before he leaves with the supplies," said Stella as she noted Anne's blush and stuttering. "We'll meet you by the fountain. I'll grab the others and let them know to wait for you."

"Okay," called Anne after Stella's back. Then she looked over at Gilbert, who was packing away the float supplies in a big brown box. Noting Christine had managed to leave Gilbert alone for a moment as she talked to her fellow pledges, Anne gathered her courage and walked over to Gilbert, handing him the stack of papers she had.

"Thanks," he said taking the papers from the offering hand, not bothering to see who was handing him the stack as he continued to put a few more supplies in the box.

"You're welcome," replied Anne airily.

Gilbert quickly looked up and then looked back down, continuing his work. "So, are you riding on the float tomorrow?" he asked as his throat started to feel hoarse and his cheeks started to pale.

"Actually, I was going to go with the English society," Anne answered slowly.

"Well, if you change your mind, you could always ride with us," replied Gil as he stood up with the box in his arms. "You know, the more the merrier."

"Thanks," returned Anne with a small smile, "I'll keep my options open."

"No problem. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get rid of this. I'll see you tomorrow, Anne. Night."

"You too, Gilbert," replied Anne softly as he started to walk towards William Hall, where his dorm room was, "Good night." Then she slowly ambled towards her friends, who were waiting by the fountain for her, so they could walk back to Patty's Place and rest. Tomorrow was going to be a hectic day.


	3. Morning Madness

_AN: The Eels's song, "Saturday Morning," is quoted in the beginning of this chapter. All credits for the song belong to them. Looking to find it? It can be found on The O.C. Mix 2, track #1. Thanks to all who've read and reviewed so far. I appreciate it! There's still more to come! Enjoy!_

Chapter Three—Morning Madness

_Saturday morning,_

_And who's gonna play with me?_

_Six in the morning, baby,_

_I got a long, long day ahead of me._

Anne's clock radio clicked on as the Eels' song, "Saturday Morning" started playing. Anne groaned and rolled over to see what time it was—6:15 a.m. Thoughts of sleeping and hitting the snooze button played in her mind, but she just laid there knowing she'd still have to get up.

_Nothing's ever gonna happen round here,_

_If we don't make it happen._

_Sleep away the day if you want to,_

_But I got something that I gotta do._

Taking her cue from the lyrics that were lightly playing on the air waves, Anne reluctantly crawled out of bed to get ready for the day. Noting she was the first one awake, she hopped in the shower. After drying off, she pulled on a pair of jeans, socks, a white long-sleeved shirt, and a navy blue hooded sweatshirt, with the Greek letters for Sigma Theta Lambda, before putting on her Nikes to head downstairs for some breakfast. Anne's auburn hair was still damp, but the ends started to curl softly on her back as it dried.

Finding a small pot and a canister of oatmeal, Anne grabbed the jug of milk from the frig to make some oatmeal. While she poured some milk in to the pot, Stella entered the kitchen, still in her pj's, looking for a glass for juice.

"Good morning," Stella called groggily to Anne as she opened the frig to find some juice. "What are you making?"

"Good morning, Stella," Anne replied cheerfully. "I'm making some oatmeal. I can make more if you'd like some," she offered.

"Thanks," Stella replied graciously. "Hopefully it'll give me the energy I need for today."

Anne laughed. "Indeed it will," she said as she poured more milk into the pot and heated it until it started to bubble. Then she stirred in the oatmeal and waited a few minutes before adding some sugar and cinnamon. Once the oatmeal was ready, the girls sat down to eat. While enjoying their energizing meal, they discussed the day's events.

"So, who's all riding on the English society's float?" asked Stella as she reached for her orange juice glass.

"All the officers and several members as far as I know," answered Anne lightly before eating another bite of oatmeal. Anne was thinking about her decision she made last spring concerning Sigma Tau Delta (the international English society). She had declined an office in Sigma Tau since she held a prominent one in Sigma (Theta Lambda). After all, she couldn't be president of two organizations she was passionate about at once; it was written in both organizations' by-laws that one couldn't. So, she decided to lead the Sigmas and show her support for Sigma Tau in other ways. Like today, for instance, she was going to ride their float instead of Sigmas.

"That's cool," replied Stella distractedly. "I hope we have a good turn out. I'd hate to be out-numbered by the guys."

"You will. Sigmas always show up," returned Anne. Then as a second thought occurred to her, she asked, "I wonder how many pledges will show?"

"I guess half, but you never know," answered Stella as she stared at her empty bowl. "Well, I better shower before someone steals it. Thanks for the oatmeal, Anne, it was delish," Stella said thankfully as she stood to get rid of her glass and bowl in the sink.

"You're quite welcomed," beamed Anne with a small smile. Then she picked up her mess and started to clean up the kitchen as Stella headed upstairs to shower and as the rest of the house arose and got ready for the day.

After cleaning up the kitchen, Anne went to Kelly's room to see if she had everything she needed for Anne to do her hair. Kelly was standing in front of the mirror, admiring herself in her Edwardian outfit when Anne entered the room.

"Mirror, mirror, on the wall, who's the prettiest girl of all?" teased Anne as she sat on Kelly's bed, startling Kelly for a moment.

Kelly blushed before turning to face Anne. It was true Kelly was pretty—long brunette hair, blue-grey eyes, rosy complexion, slender, and tall; she was definitely a Blythe, no mistaking it. Anne admired Kelly's looks, but through her friends she had learned to like her own looks just as well. Kelly gave Anne a crooked smile before replying, "Philippa Gordon, who's going to be homecoming queen."

Anne laughed. "True, at least I hope so. Anyway, are you ready for me to do your hair?"

"Yes, all the hairpins, hair wraps, hairspray, and whatnot are here on the dresser. I'll sit in my chair so you can work your magic," answered Kelly as she grabbed her desk chair and plopped down in it.

As Anne worked on Kelly's Gibson Girl up-do, the girls chatted about the parade and the dance.

"So, who are you going with again?" asked Anne as she brushed through Kelly's hair.

"Will Rushton. He's in several of my history classes and he'll be walking with me in the parade this morning. We're going as friends," answered Kelly as Anne brushed some hair in her face.

"Hmm, sounds like a potential match," mused Anne as she smoothed out the bumps. "I can't wait to meet him later."

"Oh, you'll like him. He's a rather nice guy. Funny too."

"Sounds like someone thinks a little more of Mr. Rushton than what they say," teased Anne as she twisted the front hair and started pinning it in a small bun on top of Kelly's head.

Seeing she was getting herself in a sticky conversation, she decided to switch gears. "So, when's Roy picking you up tonight?"

"Quarter till 7. We're going to eat somewhere and then head to the dance," Anne said while putting in a few more hairpins.

"Oh, well maybe you could meet Will before the parade then. He's coming here around 7 or after. He said something about bringing food and eating it here," Kelly informed Anne as she watched her work in the mirror.

"I'll look forward to it. And that does sound like a good idea about eating here. Then you don't have to fight the crowds at the restaurants. And who knows? It could be romantic, too." She paused for a moment as she grabbed the brush off Kelly's dresser. "I wish I knew where Roy was taking me. It's a surprise supposedly," Anne said nonchalantly as she brushed the bottom half of Kelly's hair.

"I'm sure wherever he takes you it'll be romantic," reassured Kelly somewhat uneasily.

Anne nodded her head in agreement as she started twisting the rest of Kelly's hair and started wrapping it around the existing small bun. She was in deep concentration for she didn't want to mess it up and start over again. But it was almost hard _to_ concentrate on Kelly's hair when thoughts of a tall, dark, and handsome man haunted her mind.

Kelly was silent too, for she didn't want to start an uneasy conversation about Roy with Anne. Then again, Anne didn't either. It would just be weird to talk to Gilbert's cousin about Roy—something they both agreed upon subconsciously.

"There," Anne said softly as she pinned the last hairpin in. "All finished."

Kelly grabbed a small hand mirror to take a look at the up-do. "It's wonderful!" she cried, eyeing it from every angle. "Thank you so much! I knew I wouldn't be able to do it myself."

"You're welcome. Now, let me spray some hairspray on it, and then you're ready to go," Anne ordered as she grabbed the can of hairspray and began to spray.

Once done, Anne excused herself to go grab something from her room. Kelly took one last look at herself before heading downstairs, where the other girls convened in the living room. They chatted lightly and admired Kelly's historical look while waiting for Anne to come down the stairs. Anne went to her room to grab a necklace she decided to wear at last minute. She didn't quite know why she wanted to wear it, today of all days, but something inside her beckoned her to do so. Digging in her jewelry box, she found a small silver chained necklace with a small silver heart pendant—a gift from Gilbert back in junior year of high school. She clasped it around her neck and tucked it inside her sweatshirt before bounding down the stairs where the others were now waiting for her.

Soon, they were walking along the leaf-speckled sidewalk of Spofford Avenue, heading towards Redmond College and the parade line-up. Upon arriving at the parade line-up, Kelly stopped at the historical society where the girls all met Will and took pictures before moving on. Next, Phil stopped at the homecoming court where she was given a sash to wear and shown her vehicle she was riding in. The girls took pictures of Phil before walking on. Several floats behind the court, sat the Sigma/Lambda float. A few members of both organizations were standing or sitting about. Gilbert was doing some last minute adjustments as Pris and Stella approached the float. Anne hung back to see where the English society's float was. Three places behind, she noted, and many members present. Perhaps they don't really need me, thought Anne. Then she shook her head slightly, trying to disperse the thought of not joining them and riding with the Sigmas and Lambs. Catching up to her friends, she found Pris, Stella, and Gilbert already in conversation. Feeling safe with Priscilla and Stella there, Anne joined the small group.

"Well, the float looks great, Gilbert," said Priscilla as she looked over the float. "I mean, it was hard to tell after a while last night, but now, I'd say we've got a shot at winning best float."

"Let's not get our hopes up too much," Gilbert replied modestly. "We do have some decent competition."

"True, but after all the work that went into it, I'd say we've a really good chance," chimed in Stella.

"I agree," stepped in Anne. "Your design was brilliant and it all came together smoothly. We definitely gave the others some competition."

Gilbert blushed. "Well, thank you all for helping construct it. It took more than just me to do it." Noticing Anne's sweatshirt, Gil gave a puzzled look. Before he could voice his question, Roy came up behind Anne. Gil's words faded from his tongue and his blood slowed and his cheeks grew pale. Pris and Stella decided to give Anne and Roy some space so they moved a little bit away and started chatting with Gilbert. They saw the color fade from his face when Roy approached, and they meant to draw it back.

"Anne, my love," said Roy's velvety voice. "Here you are! I was beginning to wonder why you weren't with Sigma Tau. You made a stop over at Sigma Lambs, I see," he said before he gave her cheek a quick peck.

Anne found herself surprised to see Roy this morning. She knew he would be riding with the homecoming court, like Philippa was, and would be lucky to see him at all. Then again, she didn't try to seek him out when they dropped Phil off. Anne found herself puzzled over this and began to become bothered by it.

"I noticed they had several members there and thought the Sigmas and Lambs could use an extra person on theirs," answered Anne, feeling she owed Roy an explanation.

Pris, Stella, and Gilbert all shared a bewildered look as they stood nearby, having moved a few steps away to give them some privacy, when they heard Anne say she was riding with them. They started talking lightly about other things again as Anne and Roy continued their conversation, not knowing eavesdroppers stood near.

"That's alright, love, I just thought I'd try to see you before the parade. After all, you are my good luck charm. If I don't see you afterwards, I'll see you tonight," Roy replied sweetly.

"Alright," responded Anne vaguely.

"Well, I better go. Wouldn't want the parade to start without me. Bye," said Roy as he left, squeezing Anne's hand and giving her one more peck on the cheek before walking towards the homecoming court line-up.

Anne felt dazed as she mechanically returned a peck on his cheek. For the first time, Anne's heart didn't quicken its rhythmic beat like it normally did when Roy kissed her. She watched him leave before turning to join the others. They were laughing and talking, but Anne and Roy's events did not go unnoticed that morning. Anne's eyes met Gilbert's for a moment, and only then did she begin to blush as she reached for her necklace and began to turn it around.


	4. Ponderings & Preparations

Chapter Four—Ponderings & Preparations

It was late afternoon when the girls arrived home from the football game. Redmond won the football game 27-19. The girls' faces were flushed from the excitement of the game and from the walk home. They were taking turns showering and getting ready for the dance. They would occasionally check on one another to see if anyone needed help with their dress or hair; Philippa was in such a need as she walked into Anne's room.

"Anne, would you be a dear and zip me up? I can't seem to reach the zipper very well and Pris is out of our room helping Kelly with her hair," asked Phil as she turned around in her deep scarlet dress, holding her long brunette hair up. It was just the shade of red that accented her dark brown eyes and her slender figure nicely.

"Sure thing," answered Anne as she zipped Philippa's scarlet dress. "There you go."

"Thanks. Oh, I can't wait till Jonas gets here! I'm so excited about tonight! I hope he'll like my dress," rambled Phil as she turned around to check herself in the mirror.

Anne giggled. "I'm sure he will, and you'll have an absolute perfect time tonight."

"As you will, too, I'm sure. Roy's a lucky fellow, Anne. He'll just _die_ when he sees you in that dress! It's gorgeous, and it's just the right shade of navy for you, too! You must be proud of him, too, vying for homecoming king. I'm quite positive he'll look extra handsome tonight," stated Phil as she played with her hair while looking at her reflection.

"Why thank you, dear Phil. I'm sure Jonas will, too," Anne replied as she brushed her hair. "Phil, could you help me with my hair?"

"Of course, Queen Anne! I'll put it up in a nice up-do so your lovely curlettes will hang just right. You'll be the belle of the ball, and Roy won't be able to take his eyes off you!" offered an over-excited Phil as she made Anne sit down in a chair and began pinning and twisting Anne's hair while chattering on. She paused for a moment, concentrating on the up-do, before saying, "You know Anne, I was really upset with you when you turned Gilbert down a year ago. I thought you two would have been the perfect couple. Then Roy came along, and I realized that I was wrong. You and Roy belong together after all. It was preordained, just like Christine and Gilbert. Now there's a superb match, if ever you saw one! Gil's real lucky, too. Well, I'm done with your hair. What do you think?"

Anne's face paled and quickly flushed upon hearing that Gilbert and Christine were a couple. How Phil could compare them to her and Roy, she asked herself, she didn't know. Christine may be attractive, but beauty was only skin deep. Mechanically taking her small hand mirror off her dresser, she checked over Phil's work once she finished.

"It's gorgeous!" she cried taking her mind off Phil's disturbing words for a moment. "Thank you so much, Phil. Your talented fingers always know how to cast the perfect spell on my hair."

Phil blushed from the flattery. "Oh, thanks Anne. I'm going to spray it with hairspray before I go. Pris promised to help me with my hair, and I'm sure she's waiting for me."

After spraying hairspray on Anne's hair, Philippa left to finish getting ready. Anne was left to her thoughts as she dug through her jewelry box, searching for the perfect accessories.

Anne pulled out a delicate silver necklace with small pearl beads that were spaced apart. She clasped it around her neck, admiring the look. She smiled at her reflection, remembering when Matthew had given her the necklace and how excited she was upon receiving it. Searching through her jewelry box again, she found a pair of earrings that perfectly matched her necklace. Anne smiled again as she inserted each earring in an ear lobe, remembering how Marilla had given her the earrings for her birthday, a year after Matthew had passed away. A small token to signify that she cared for Anne just as much as Matthew did; Marilla had told Anne when she opened the small box.

Anne sighed before checking over her reflection one last time. Liking what she saw, she began to put the leftover earrings and necklaces away. Picking up the last one sitting on her dresser, she stopped for a moment as she stared at the silver heart, trying to figure out what possessed her to wear it today. Concluding that she wore it out of mere remembrance of home, she quickly put it away as Phil's words from earlier echoed through her mind. How in heaven's name Gilbert could fall for someone like Christine, Anne asked herself. It must be her beauty that did him in, she thought; most men were like that. But how could Phil compare them to her and Roy? If anything they were complete opposites. Why neither one fitted the other! Anne thought Gilbert would be better suited with—but just then her thoughts were jolted out of their current session.

"Anne," Stella said as she entered the room in her plum dress, "you look simply gorgeous. I'm sure Roy will think the same thing. He's waiting for you downstairs."

"Already?" questioned Anne as she hurriedly glanced at her clock—6:48 p.m. "Oh! Well, yes he should be here! It's time. Alright, let me grab my coat and purse, and I'll be downstairs soon."

"I'll go down and tell Roy so," offered Stella as she retreated out of Anne's room to go tell Roy Anne would be down in a minute.

"Thanks, Stella," Anne thanked her friend as she grabbed her things, gave herself one last look in the mirror, and headed down the stairs to meet Roy.

"Wow," breathed Roy as Anne slowly descended the stairs. "You look wonderful tonight. Absolutely wonderful," he barely breathed again with awe as he took Anne's coat from her and helped her put it on.

"You really think so?" Anne blushed as she put her coat on with Roy's help.

"Of course! You look like you stepped out of a magazine," flattered Roy.

"Well, thank you, and you look quite dashing yourself in your new suit," said Anne returning the compliment.

"Thanks Anne, but you'll out shine me tonight," Roy complimented her again. "Come, your chariot waits." Then offering Anne an arm, she slipped hers in his as he led her out of Patty's Place towards his black SUV, all the while as Anne pushed her ponderings aside for the night, just enjoying Roy's company.

Meanwhile, Philippa scurried into her room, after leaving Anne's room from doing Anne's hair, shutting the door quickly yet quietly behind her. Priscilla was checking herself over in the mirror, making sure her black dress was adjusted right. Puzzled by her roommate's sudden action, Priscilla questioned her, "What's all the commotion about, Phil?"

"I'm sorry I scared you, Pris, but I think I may have caused a commotion," answered Phil, brimming with excitement, her eyes dancing mischievously.

"What did you do this time? Wait," she commanded, "tell me while I do your hair."

"Alright," breathed Phil as she sat in her chair and let Priscilla do her hair, "but remember I want a nice French twist."

"Okay, okay. Now, on with your story," replied Pris as she brushed Phil's hair, eager to hear her story.

"Well, I do believe I've started a revolution within Anne's mind," stated Phil proudly.

"How so?" she inquired as she started smoothing and twisting the hair.

"By flattering her about her and Roy, and then comparing them to Christine Stuart and Gilbert Blythe!" boldly responded Philippa.

Letting go of Phil's hair in a state of shock, Priscilla exclaimed, "You what!"

"I did," cried Phil mischievously, "because I felt it was high time someone made her see the truth."

Priscilla stared at her roommate through their mirror in disbelief; she was speechless for a moment. Finally, she regained her speech. "How did Anne react?" she breathed uneasily as she started smoothing and twisting Phil's hair again.

"She was quiet and didn't say a word about it, although she did pale for a moment before blushing hotly. It was quite amusing to see her react in such a way. I definitely hit a nerve," Phil said satisfyingly.

"You have some nerve, Philippa Gordon. More nerves than we give you credit for," Priscilla said slightly reproachfully as she started pinning the twist in place. "But, I can't say I blame you for your actions. I just hope it doesn't cause _too_ much of a commotion tonight."

"It won't," Phil said, her eyes dancing with mirth, "but, I do believe something good will be the result of it."


	5. Homecoming

Chapter 5—Homecoming

Redmond homecoming dances were the social event of the year. Most everyone attended and had a good time. The dances were often held in a hotel's ballroom, but sometimes they were held elsewhere, like on a river cruise boat or a pavilion in the park, depending on what the theme was. This year the homecoming dance was held at an ocean view restaurant in their biggest room, which overlooked Kingsport and the harbor where the lights of the city reflected on the moving water.

Redmondites started filling the huge room when eight o'clock rolled around. The room was decorated with fairy lights strung across the ceiling with navy tulle, resembling the starry night's sky, as they shown. Ferns, palms, and other flowers were stationed around the room or on tables. The dance floor was prepared, ready for the night's reverie to begin. Soon the DJ introduced himself and began to play music as students began to fill the dance floor and the tables surrounding it. Some students chose to stand either off to the side of the dance floor or in the back of the room. Groups of friends and couples stood or sat and chatted among themselves while others danced.

Christine Stuart was in her element as she stood next to her escort, Gilbert Blythe. She was chatting and laughing with the small group of friends they were talking with, while Gilbert shared a joke. Idle Redmond tongues wagged on about Christine and Gilbert's relationship. To a mere observer, they looked like the _ideal_ couple, but in actuality they were only friends. Gilbert and Christine both knew what Redmond gossip said about them, but they didn't care. They knew the truth would eventually set them free from the rumors running around campus about them.

Just as Gilbert finished his joke, he noticed his best friend, Moody Spurgeon, had just arrived with his date for the evening, Stella Maynard. They saw Gilbert wave them over, and they waved back to let him know they were on their way. Joining their friend, they quickly shared pleasantries and started discussing the dance.

"So, what do you think of the decorations?" Moody asked his best friend as he looked around the room.

"Looks like the decorations committee got off easy this year," Gil replied as he looked around and grimaced.

"You think so?" questioned Stella. "I mean, after seeing how much tickets were this year, I think we know what we paid for."

"All this splendid glory for a night to remember," said Moody. "Isn't it worth it, though?"

"How would I know? It didn't cost me a thing," retorted Stella teasingly.

Gilbert laughed as Moody and Stella exchanged their usual friendly banter.

"Well, I'm out the cash," said Moody almost apologetically, "but I'd like to say it's definitely worth it. Having a lovely lady at one's side when you walk in makes all the difference." Stella smiled at Moody's compliment as he looked at her and returned the smile. "No large amount of money can buy a night like this."

Gilbert's smile slowly faded as Moody's words floated through his mind and he became thoughtful for a moment. "You know," he finally said as the corners of his mouth began to turn upwards, "Paul McCartney was right."

"About what?" asked Kelly as she and Will joined the small group, looking quite rosy in her rose-colored dress.

"Can't buy me lo-ove! Everybody tells me so. Can't buy me lo-ove! Lo-ove, oh!" Gilbert sang, knowing how much of a Beatles fanatic his cousin truly was.

Kelly smiled and rolled her eyes at her cousin's attempt to sound Beatle-like. "Good song, but you need to work on your Liverpudlian accent more. What's with the reference, anyway?"

"You think so?" Gilbert asked mocking hurt on his British accent.

"Yeah, you do," replied his cousin as she placed a hand on one of his shoulders in mock sympathy.

"Oh, I said something about no amount of money could buy a night like this," answered Moody. "Didn't know Blythe here was going to start singing karaoke, otherwise I wouldn't have mentioned it," he ended with a laugh.

Everyone laughed and joked around some more when two other couples arrived. Most everyone noticed Philippa Gordon make her entrance with Jonas Blake; everyone agreed she looked queenly and drop dead gorgeous. Phil smiled and waved when she and Jonas saw her friends and began to make their way over to them. Yet, right behind them entered Anne and Roy, looking just as stately and beautiful. Roy felt so proud as he and Anne made their way through the crowd to his group of friends. As they crossed the room, Anne spied her friends in a corner to the side, talking and laughing, having a good time. She let a small sigh escape her lips, for she knew Roy's friends were more serious-minded and didn't joke around very often. Just as Anne was glancing over at her friends, she met Gilbert's eye for a moment. In that moment, flashes of Phil's conversation from earlier, Anne grabbing her silver necklace before the parade, came rushing to the front of Anne's mind, flooding her with mixed emotions, and clouding her mind. Before she knew it, Anne tripped over her own feet. Luckily, Roy caught her from her fall, but Anne felt humiliated and could feel her creeks turn crimson. Gilbert had seen Anne trip and quickly looked away for fear of her catching him watching her from across the room. The corners of his mouth turned upwards, but when Anne glanced over one more time before focusing on what she was doing, it looked as if Gilbert was amused at something someone said than her small trip. A sigh of relief escaped her lips as Roy led her over to his friends.

As the night wore on, everyone was crowding onto the dance floor or taking a breather at a table with friends. Soon, it was announced that all members of the homecoming court meet in the small hallway to line up. Roy excused himself from Anne and his friends. Not too long after he left, Anne excused herself, claiming she had to use the ladies' room. In reality, she felt uncomfortable surrounded by Roy's friends and their dates after he left. Not even making it out the doorway to head to the ladies' room, Anne ran into three of her roommates.

"Am I glad to see you three!" Anne exclaimed, relieved to find them.

"Anne!" they cried, surprised to run into her.

"Could I join your table for a while?" she asked out-right. "It's getting pretty stuffy over there."

Taking the hint, Priscilla replied, "We've got quite a breeze of fresh air at our table. It's sure to perk you right up."

"Thanks," giggled Anne graciously as she followed her friends back to their table.

Upon grabbing their seats, Moody, Will, and Pris' date, Scott, looked over to see who was joining their table.

"Why Anne," Moody said as Anne sat down between Pris and Stella, "I didn't think I'd see you tonight."

Anne smiled smugly, "Oh, I couldn't pass up the opportunity to see _you_, Moody. You were definitely a person I wanted to see and catch up with."

"Shoot, Anne, I didn't realize I ranked so high on your list." Anne laughed good naturedly as Moody continued, "Maybe we can catch up later during a slow song."

"It's settled then," Anne answered, "first slow song after the homecoming court results are finished."

"Alright, I'll be waiting," he answered.

Just then the last song the DJ played ended, and he announced for everyone to clear the dance floor. The moment had arrived; pair after pair entered the room, each receiving applause and cheers while a short bio of each candidate was read. Once all of the court was assembled in front of the small stage where the DJ was located, the envelope containing the results was handed to the MC. Opening the envelope carefully, she pulled out the card and read the names to herself. Anne, Kelly, Pris, and Stella exchanged nervous glances before the winners were announced. As the MC smiled, she happily announced the winners.

"This year's homecoming queen is Philippa Gordon!" Cheers erupted across the room, but none as loud and excited as Phil's four roommates, who she waved to as she accepted her sash and crown.

Waiting for the cheering to simmer down, the MC announced the new king. "And this year's homecoming king is Roy Gardner!" Again cheers erupted across the room as Roy accepted his crown and took his place next to Philippa. Taking his arm and accepting a bouquet of red roses, Philippa and Roy smiled broadly as cameras began flashing, taking their picture. After all the pictures were taken, and giving the court a brief moment to regain their sight, the MC announced the first dance for the new king and queen and their court. As the four girls from Patty's Place headed back to their table from taking pictures, Stella asked Anne, "Aren't you excited that Roy got king? I'm surprised in a way. I mean, I thought king would be a close call."

"I am," replied Anne as her eyes shone with proud excitement, "and I was surprised too. It had to have been a close call."

"Well, there was no doubt that Phil would get queen," chimed in Kelly.

"Phil's the most popular girl on campus. I can't believe there would have been any competition," added Stella as the girls took their seats.

"But they do make a nice pair, don't they?" asked Pris as they watched the court dance.

"For this, they do," answered Anne, her grey-green eyes still shining.

"I'm going to get a picture of them dancing," announced Stella as she rose from her chair. "I just remembered Phil asked me to if she got queen. Anne, would you like one?"

"Sure," she replied before Stella left.

While Stella left, the girls started talking with the boys at their table. Joking and laughing, Anne couldn't believe she had missed out on a good time earlier. They continued their conversation when Stella returned, who took pictures of them all in between the jokes and laughter. Overhead, the MC announced one more slow song for the homecoming court, but this time everyone could join.

A strumming acoustic guitar sounded over the speakers as the mood slightly shifted. Will asked Kelly to dance just before Moody took Stella's hand and lead her out to the floor. Pris noticed two young men sitting at a table not too far away from them and decided to ask one of them to dance since Scott had declined. Quickly and quietly leaving the table, Pris left Anne and Scott alone. Anne looked over to that same table to see Gilbert and Jonas sitting and talking. Just then, she saw Pris ask Jonas to dance; Jonas accepted. Now, Gilbert sat alone, looking down at the table thinking to himself and glancing every once in a while at the dance floor. Then the melodic scratchy voice of Beck began singing over the acoustic guitar as Gilbert let a small sigh escape his lips. The story of my life, he thought, as he quickly glanced over at Anne.

_True love will find you in the end,_

_You'll find out just who was your friend._

_Don't be sad, I know you will,_

_But don't give up until,_

_True love will find you in the end._

Anne caught Gilbert's glance and something about it made her move into action. Years later she still would not be able to explain what made her take action, but nonetheless, she did. Anne left her table and walked over to Gilbert's, not noticing how her heart began to skip a beat. Coming up from behind him, she paused briefly to catch her breath. Gilbert, not knowing Anne stood behind him, glanced over again towards her empty table. Just as his brow started to furrow in confusion, Anne out-stretched a hand and asked, "May I have this dance?"

A chill ran down Gilbert's back while his brow unfurrowed. Surprise and sheer joy started to course through his entire body. If he would have pinched himself, he would've found this moment to be real. Quickly turning around, Gilbert asked, "What about your date?"

"He's preoccupied at the moment," Anne said breezily, "and I'd like to dance. What do you say?"

_This is a promise with a catch,_

_Only if you're looking will it find you._

_'Cause true love is searching too,_

_But how can it recognize you?_

Taking her out-stretched hand and standing up, Gilbert replied, "I'd be most honored." Leading her out to the crowded floor, Gilbert found a spot they could squeeze into. Placing her arms around his neck, Gilbert placed his hands on her waist/lower back; they easily began to dance in perfect time with the music as well as with each other.

_Unless you step out into the light,_

_Don't be sad, I know you will._

_Don't give up until,_

_True love finds you in the end._

Both Anne and Gilbert felt the shockwaves they had given each other when they began to dance. Both slightly flushed from their shockwaves, Gilbert decided to strike up a conversation to help ease the awkwardness that was starting to permeate the void.

"You're wearing your necklace and earrings Matthew and Marilla gave you," he noted. "They look especially lovely on you tonight. Not too showy, just elegant."

Anne looked up at Gil, surprised he remembered such a thing, and gave him a puzzled look.

"Of course," he replied in response to her puzzled look, "I remember when you came into school, on your birthday junior year, all aglow because Marilla had given you the matching earrings to Matthew's necklace. You wore them to school because you were so proud."

"You remembered that?" she questioned, again surprised.

Leaning close to her ear as they danced, he gently whispered, "I remember everything."

Chills were now sent down Anne's spine as she looked upon Gilbert from the corner of her eye. His hot moist breath lightly tickled and danced on her ear, sending more tingles through her body.

_True love will find you in the end,_

_You'll find out just who was your friend._

_So don't be sad, I know you will,_

_And don't give up until,_

_True love finds you in the end._

Gil then surprised the both of them when he brushed Anne's cheek with a soft and gentle kiss before very slowly pulling back. Anne raised her eyes, after closing them when he kissed her, to look at Gilbert again. Her eyes were misty for a million reasons, but somehow they still shone. Gilbert met her eyes and thought they looked their starriest, yet he couldn't help but wonder what she was thinking at this very moment as he searched her windows to her soul.

_True love will find you in the end._

_True love will find you in the end._

_AN: Fairy lights Christmas tree lights, in case anyone was wondering. Also, Beck's song, "True Love Will Find You in the End," is quoted at the end of the chapter. All credits for the song belong to Beck and Daniel Johnston, who originally wrote/sang the song. Looking to find it? Try Beck's latest album, "Guero;" if not there, then it was heard on an episode of "The O.C." this season (season 2). And again, thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far! Your notes have been great! I apologize for my delay, call it a busy schedule and a tiny case of writer's block, but I've found inspiration again. So, I hope you all enjoy it so far! I'm writing as fast as I can, and trying to stay true to L.M.M. as best as I can. More to come soon! Thanks for reading!_


	6. Conversations

Chapter Six—Conversations

"He kissed me, Diana," Anne told her dearest and best friend the next morning on the phone as she sat on her window seat, sipping a mug of hot cocoa. A light rain was dotting the window slowly, making little waterway systems that streamed from on end of the pane to the other like a watery web, as Anne stared out the glass into the dreary world. "And I froze right before acting like a fool and running out of the room."

"How romantic!" Diana squealed as she sat on a dock of the Lake of Shining Waters, watching the sun glisten upon the waves and the ducks and geese gliding ever so smoothly on the surface, drinking her hot cocoa. That was a tradition between the best friends when they talked on the phone. Somehow a friendly, understanding voice and mug of hot cocoa made everything easier and understandable. Cautiously, she asked, "So what happened after that? Where did you go?"

"I went down to the empty pier and leaned against the rail for a while, watching the waves come in, trying to sort everything out. I'm sure everyone was trying to figure out what got into me, especially Gilbert, when I pulled away and backed up before leaving him without a word."

"I'm sure he understands or at least has an idea," consoled Diana before sipping her hot cocoa. "What happened with Roy?"

"Nothing, surprisingly. Luckily he didn't see a thing of it, although Philippa did. She saw it all, or so she claims. Roy was his usual self," replied Anne after taking a sip of her cocoa.

Diana laughed. "Most likely the reason why Roy doesn't know about it."

"Exactly," answered Anne. "I just hope no one else noticed and word gets back to Roy."

"Perhaps you'll luck out and no one did," offered Diana optimistically to her best friend, though secretly delighting in Gilbert's boldness from the evening. "It was crowded on the dance floor, so I'm sure everyone else was caught up in their own drama than yours. The worse thing that could happen is Roy finds out about it and confronts you or Gilbert about the kiss. He can't be upset with you anyway. It was purely a friendly little peck on the cheek; one that was conceived in the moment of it all. It was harmless. You didn't kiss back, so Roy'll understand."

Anne thought a moment on her friend's logical reasoning as she sipped some more cocoa. Roy would understand, she thought, but was the kiss really harmless? No, she quickly answered her thought, it definitely was not. It had sent chills and shockwaves throughout her body, making even her fingertips tingle with excitement as she played the scene over in her mind. Yet, she couldn't figure out why.

"Anne? You there? Did we lose signal?" questioned Diana after a moment of silence from the other end of the line.

"Sorry, I'm still here, Diana," answered Anne quickly as she realized she left Diana hanging for a moment on the phone. "I was thinking over what you said."

"That's okay, I just wanted to make sure you were still there," replied Diana before taking another sip of her cocoa. "So, do all your roommates know or just Philippa?"

"I think just Phil does because she said something to me this morning when we were in the kitchen by ourselves," Anne slowly responded as she sipped her cocoa. "Then, I ran franticly upstairs to call you."

Diana laughed heartily. "I can just picture you running _franticly_ up the stairs in a desperate need to call _me_ about your latest debacle."

Anne laughed despite herself. "Oh, I'm sure that was a scene too, and I should most likely talk to Phil about it. At least explain myself since she did see the whole thing."

"Well, I'd explain if she asks," replied Diana as she took another sip of cocoa.

"Believe me, she will," Anne returned. Just then a knock came to her door as she drank some cocoa. Anne's heart stopped for fear of who could be on the other side. "Enter," she found herself say. Philippa entered the room with her own mug of hot cocoa, giving a small shy smile to Anne. Anne returned the smile before saying to Diana, "Well, I gotta go, Di dearest. The early bird wants its worm."

Catching onto Anne's code, Diana laughed and replied, "Well, good luck talking to Phil. I'm sure she'll be of some help. Call or email me later if you have more to dish."

"I will," Anne told her best friend resolutely.

"Good. Now, don't wriggle too much or the bird will eat you alive!" Diana teased.

"Thanks for you words of wisdom! I'll talk to you later!" Anne laughed.

"Okay, talk to you later," returned a giggling Diana. "Bye!"

"Bye!" Anne said as she folded her cell phone and offered Phil a seat on her bed while she took a sip of cocoa.

With a wry crooked smile slowly growing across her face, Philippa took the seat offered her on Anne's bed. "So, how exciting was your night?" she started off asking Anne, hiding her ever growing smile behind her cocoa mug. "The early worm hasn't taken too big of a bite out of the worm yet, has she?" she asked softly.

Anne smiled ruefully at her roommate. "That has yet to be determined," she answered coyly. "As for last night, it was exciting, one way or another."

Philippa frowned at Anne, knowing her friend was skirting the issue. "Anne, I think there are more details to it than that."

Anne sighed, knowing she had to tell Phil what exactly happened last night; otherwise she'd never hear the end of it. "Alright, I suppose they're more details to tell. First, tell me what you saw and I'll elaborate."

Now it was Philippa's turn to smile coyly. "Oh, I just saw two friends dancing together at the dance. They actually _looked_ like they were _getting along_, too," she ended with a drink of hot cocoa.

"Well, if that's all you saw," started Anne before Phil cut in.

"And then a peculiar thing happened; he _kissed_ you, and you panicked and ran off. What really happened, Anne? I promise not to breathe a word about it so long as I live," she pledged to Anne, her hand over her heart.

Anne laughed, knowing well how long that would last with Phil. "Quit being a goober and I'll tell you."

"I'll try, but I can't promise much. Now dish!" Phil pleaded as she lowered her hand, anticipating the scoop.

"Well, I saw Gil sitting by himself looking extremely lonely, so I asked him to dance. The next thing I know, we're dancing and he's complimenting me on my jewelry, which he remembers all about. In fact, he sweetly whispers he remembers everything, and then he kisses me right on the cheek. I was so floored I couldn't think straight! So, I fled. I suppose, now, you'll tell me how foolish I was," Anne finished, feeling rather silly over the whole thing and wishing she would have handled it differently.

"Oh Anne, I don't think it foolish of you! I think it was expected. It all happened in the moment of it all. So, you both got a little carried away. It happens," Phil told Anne comfortingly.

"Yes, but how do I explain this to Roy?" Anne finally asked one of her burning questions.

"Oh hon, I wouldn't worry about him," Phil exclaimed calmly. "Roy didn't see a thing of the kiss. He only noted that it was nice to see you dancing."

"Really?" questioned a puzzled Anne.

"Really," Phil answered, assuring her best friend. "He didn't even know it was Gilbert! Now, what's there to worry about?"

"Nothing," Anne stated feeling halfway better about things.

"Good," smiled Phil, "so, anything else I should know about?"

Anne smiled ruefully at Phil again. "Nope," she said, "just that I'm out of hot cocoa."

Phil grimaced, ignoring Anne's reply, before asking her a question that was sure to make Anne stammer. "Is Gil a good dancer?"

"How would, I mean, I don't, I guess so," stammered Anne impatiently while turning scarlet in the cheeks.

Proud of her cunning little maneuver, Phil rose from the bed and took Anne's mug from her as she started to head out of the room. "Anne," she said as she turned around in Anne's doorway, "the dancing doesn't lie." With that statement, Phil left Anne to her own conclusions as she turned and left the room.

Early in the afternoon, when all of Patty's Place was awake, Roy Gardner rang the doorbell. He stood on the front porch, his hands in his coat pockets, waiting for someone to open the door. He had decided to take a walk to get out for a while and get some fresh air. So he called Anne to see if she'd accompany him. Feeling the fresh air would do her some good, she readily accepted hoping that he wouldn't mention much about last night.

Opening the front door, and somewhat surprised by the visitor standing there, Kelly, who was studying in the living room, greeted Roy and asked him to enter. Stepping inside the foyer, Roy casually thanked Kelly and asked if Anne was ready to go. Before Kelly could answer, Anne breezed into the foyer, pulling on a three-fourth length brown corduroy jacket. "I'm ready if you are," she announced.

"Good, let's go then," Roy said as he gave Anne a quick peck on the cheek as he ushered her towards the door and outside. "I think we'll have a good hour or so to walk before it rains again."

"Well, you two crazy kids have fun!" kidded Kelly as she made her exit back towards the couch in the living room where her papers awaited her.

"We will," exclaimed Anne as she reached back to shut the door. "Later, Kel!"

"Bye Kelly," Roy said as they left Patty's Place.

No sooner was the door closed when Philippa bounded out of her chair in the corner of the living room and was up the stairs in search of Priscilla. Phil had been curled up in her chair reading a book for most of the afternoon till Anne and Roy left. Kelly had never seen Phil move so fast in all the time she'd known her. Shaking her head at Gog and Magog, who were perched in their usual spots next to the fireplace, she could only imagine what Phil was up to as she picked up her research paper and continued editing it.

Phil raced into her room to find Priscilla lying on her stomach, legs kicked up and arms propped up, reading over her notes of the Roman Empire. Phil landed on her own bed in a thud that made Pris look up and question the noise. "Are you trying to break your bed?" she asked as she continued reading her notes.

"No," Phil answered as calmly as she could. "I have news!" she exclaimed giddily, trying to suppress some of her excitement.

"About what?" asked Pris as she flipped her notebook over.

"I told you something good would happen last night and it did!" burst Phil proudly.

"What was so good that happened last night besides you becoming homecoming queen?" Pris questioned still reviewing her notes, not really catching onto what her roommate was trying to say.

"The commotion within Anne has commenced! Anne is slowly seeing the truth about her feelings towards Gilbert," Philippa clued in her roommate.

"Is that all?" asked Priscilla before letting Phil's words sink in. "Wait. What happened?"

Phil smiled, glad to know she finally had Priscilla's full attention. "Anne asked Gilbert to dance last night during a _slow song_ and by the end of it, he _kissed_ her. Well, on the cheek, but still she's all flustered about it today!" Phil beamed.

"Omigosh!" Pris cried dropping her notebook she held her in hands. "I can't believe it! This is too much! But, how do you know it happened?"

"I witnessed it while dancing with Roy, who knows nothing about Gil or the kiss, and I talked to Anne this morning, who confirmed things."

"I'm shocked," was about all Pris could manage to say for the moment. "I wonder if she'll try to forget about it and focus on Roy. You know how she is when it comes to love and Gilbert. In her mind, the two don't mix," Pris said thoughtfully after a while.

"Oh I know," sighed Phil, "but nonetheless, something good did happen last night as I predicted it would. Someday, she'll let her heart and mind work together in the love department instead of battling and choosing between the two. Hopefully, though, it'll happen before it's too late."

"Well, until then, she has her _ideal_ man," Pris sarcastically declared. "Deep down she knows who her _real_ ideal is, but mum's the word with her."

"I know," said Phil slowly after a moment. "I suppose we won't be hearing much out of Gilbert now, will we?"

"Who knows," Pris shrugged her shoulders. "It's like one step forward and two steps back with them. We'll have to wait and see, but I wouldn't be surprised if we don't see or hear much out of him."

Nodding her head in agreement, Phil laid her head down on her pillow to think things over. Pris picked up her notebook and continued reading her notes. Yes, semester was definitely going to be interesting!


	7. In the Park

**Chapter 7—In the Park**

The morning rain left everything wet, cool, and dreary. Leaves that were bright autumnal colors yesterday were now soaked and brown. The sky was gray with varying shades of gray clouds looming overhead, signifying more rain was to come. The yellow-green grass was glistening from the precipitation of the morning shower. A few people were walking through the park hoping to get some fresh air and exercise before it rained again.

Anne and Roy were ambling through the park, sometimes silently, sometimes chatting lightly about classes or friends or plans for break. As they continued on their path, Roy looked at Anne sideways, contemplating something. Looking straight ahead, he let a small sigh escape his lips, deciding he would pursue his contemplating thought.

"Did you have a good time last night?" he asked, bravely starting the conversation.

"Of course!" Anne answered; surprised he asked such a thing. "I had a wonderful time! I was especially proud of you when you became homecoming king." Pausing for a moment, she asked, "Didn't you?"

"Oh sure, I had the prettiest girl with me. I just meant because we hung around my friends most of the night. I know they can be a bit tedious at times," Roy replied.

Anne smiled smally; Roy knew how she got bored around his friends after a while. Sometimes they just needed to liven up a bit. "Well, it wasn't too bad. I did find the girls eventually and stuck with them for a while," Anne confessed, hoping he wouldn't question her about anything else.

"I thought I saw you with them when everyone was taking pictures," Roy said thoughtfully before asking Anne her dreaded question. "So, who did you find to dance with during that one song? I saw you were dancing, but I couldn't tell with whom. I meant to ask last night, but you got me talking about something else."

Anne swallowed, trying to get rid of the lump that had formed in her throat. Her blood slowed in her veins while she held her breath for a moment. She slowly exhaled and answered as calmly and casually as she could, "Gilbert Blythe."

Roy was somewhat surprised by her answer. After all, he knew Anne and Gilbert were friends and that Gilbert was well-known and liked on campus. He had seen him various times on campus, but never tried to befriend him. "Really? Well, I'm glad you got a chance to talk to him last night since you normally don't," Roy replied nonchalantly, though an uncomfortable feeling began to churn in his stomach.

Anne nodded her head in silent agreement. She was about to speak when Roy's cell phone rang. Seeing it as a sign from the powers that be, Anne closed her mouth as Roy answered it. They stopped walking as Roy talked on his phone. Hanging up a moment later, Roy looked at Anne and said, "That was Dot saying Aline's flight came in, and she's on her way home with her. I need to head back so I can greet Allie when she arrives since she's been out of the country on business. I'm sorry we couldn't stay out longer," Roy apologized.

"It's alright, I don't mind," Anne politely responded as they started walking back to Roy's parked car.

"If you'd rather stay out longer and walk the two blocks back, I won't hold it against you," said Roy feeling sorry he couldn't stay out longer but had an inkling Anne did.

"Well, if you're sure you don't mind," started Anne, who knew Roy felt sorry for leaving early.

"I'm sure," reassured Roy. "I'll call or catch you online later."

"Alright," replied Anne before they kissed. Parting, Anne looked into Roy's eyes and remembered why she loved him. All the love he had for her was shining in them. Slightly pinking in the cheeks and smiling shyly, Anne said goodbye to Roy and watched him fade away into the growing gray fog.

Slowly turning to head back in the direction they were walking earlier, Anne soaked in the beauty around her. The pines were a grayish green due to the creeping fog and dreary clouds that were growing in numbers. The skating rink she was passing was empty, but on sunnier days or when winter finally arrived, it would be filled with skaters lightly gliding across the ice. A pavilion that overlooked the harbor was on the other side of the rink a ways. As Anne continued to pass the rink, she heard a haunting melody play over the sound system of the rink. She paused as she recognized the song and wondered if anyone was about.

A lone figure skated onto the rink holding a hockey stick and hitting a puck back and forth, heading towards the center of the rink. Down at the other end, a single netted goal was placed—it was obvious someone meant to practice some hockey. Anne found herself drawn to the scene, though she didn't know why; she walked closer to the rink to watch and figure out who would be in-line skating on a day like this. Soon Anne recognized the lone hockey player as Will Rushton—Kelly's date to homecoming.

Will Rushton was a very handsome young man, who had his own share of the female population on campus waiting in line for a date with him. Tall, wavy dark chocolate tresses and blue-violet eyes were his trademark looks along with his charming smile, charismatic personality, and wide knowledge of all things from eras past. To the average eye, his chiseled features were another draw, yet he dismissed well over the majority of Redmond's female student body feeling none really wanted to know him as a person.

At least until this semester when he befriended a certain brunette with blue-gray eyes who shared his passion for history and who matched his knowledge. They became quick friends, laughing and talking before and after classes every day and occasionally sitting on the front lawn discussing different events from history, college life, friends and family, and even aspirations for the future. When homecoming week approached, he pondered over asking her to go, finally grabbing the reigns of his nervousness and asking her. She readily accepted and Will walked away feeling relieved and happy all at once. But he wasn't quite prepared for the night of the dance. Upon seeing Kelly Blythe all dolled up and looking every inch like a delicate rose in her rose colored gown, her hair twisted into a loose bun—similar to the one worn for the parade—with a few loose tendrils slightly curled about her face and neck, Will almost forgot to breathe. That's when the butterflies came to his stomach and he confirmed in that moment that she was the one, in case he doubted it before now.

Yet here he was dusting off some old hockey moves because he was in love and hoped it wouldn't be unrequited love. He was afraid to speak up, knowing the story between Anne and Gilbert, and didn't want to doom himself to the same fate. His other problem, however, was chasing away all the admirers. Kelly was aware of the said admirers that took up Will's time and she never seemed to mind. But now he was willing to change all of that, right after he figures out his next move, of course.

Working out his stress, Will grabbed his trusty old hockey stick and headed out onto the rink, dropping the puck on the ground in front of him. Not knowing he was being watched, Will went about his own business carefully leading the puck to the center of the rink. He then began circling the puck three times before taking off with it at an exhilarating speed down towards the goal as Chris Martin from Coldplay began to sing.

_So I look in your direction,_

_But you pay me no attention, do you?_

Quickly changing his direction, Will spun around and began skating backwards, the puck still in front of him. He continued to move it back and forth, his feet crisscrossing as he skated on before stealthfully switching back to forward skating. The puck ever with his stick, never missing a beat as it scooted down the rink.

_I know you don't listen to me,_

_Cause you say you see straight through me, don't you?_

Adjusting his grip on the stick, Will whirled around and began skating backwards for a moment before turning and skating forward again, zigzagging across the rink as he grew closer to the goal. Anne continued to watch in amazement, wondering what was driving him to skate so skillfully and accurately.

_But on and on,_

_From the moment I wake,_

_To the moment I sleep,_

_I'll be there by your side, _

_Just you try and stop me._

_I'll be waiting in line,_

_Just to see if you care._

Approaching the goal, Will decided to circle it three times. Being ever conscious of the puck, he continued his rhythmic pattern of hitting it back and forth, almost seeming to wait for the right moment to strike and hit it in the goal.

_Oh, did you want me to change?_

_Well, I'd change for good._

_And I want you to know,_

_That you'll always get your way._

_I wanted to say,_

Coming around the corner the last time, Will devilishly smirked; he was going to make his play. Pulling back slowly, the puck ever in front of him, he briefly paused. In a blink of an eye, Will released his swing. Smack! The puck slammed into the back of the goal.

_Don't you shiver?_

_Shiver, shiver._

_I'll always be waiting for you._

Taking a quick victory lap, Will skated round the rink. It was then that he realized he was being watched. Recognizing the lone spectator as Anne Shirley, Will came to a halt in front of her.

"So, what brings you out here on a day like this?" he questioned as he leaned on his hockey stick. "It's Anne, right?"

"The need for fresh air," Anne replied without batting an eyelash. "And yes, you're right, I'm Anne. Will, isn't it?" Will nodded. "What's with the solo game of hockey and Coldplay?"

"The need to relieve some stress and get some fresh air and exercise," Will answered while searching Anne's face for the real reason. "But perhaps we're both out here for the same reasons."

Puzzled by his statement, Anne shrugged and tried to change the subject. "So, did you and Kelly have a good time last night?"

Somewhat surprised by Anne's question, Will sighed and shrugged, trying to sound nonchalant about it. He didn't want anyone knowing his true feelings just yet. "I think we had a good time overall. She seemed pretty happy the whole night, as did I."

Anne smiled sheepishly after reading between the lines, her eyes dancing with merriment. "Glad to hear it. I haven't really talked to Kelly today, so I never heard how your evening went."

"Yeah, it was good," repeated Will as he switched arms for leaning, starting to feel awkward and sensing that perhaps Anne knew and perceived more than what he thought.

Anne sensing the awkwardness, decided to switch topics. "So how long have you been playing hockey?"

Smiling shyly, Will answered, "Since I was six, but I haven't really played much since senior year in high school."

"Well, you looked pretty good out there," praised Anne as she looked out onto the rink.

"Thanks, but I was just messing around," Will replied modestly. "It's my stress-reliever."

"What's so stressful?" quizzed Anne, the corners of her mouth turning upwards.

Will chuckled. "Life," he returned casually, "the whole semester, women," he paused, his eyes dancing merrily, "you know, the usual stuff."

It was Anne's turn to chuckle. "Semester too much for you, eh?" she teased lightly.

"Not necessarily," contradicted Will, "it's just classes and girls get complicated after a while, especially when a majority of them don't mix."

"Ah, I see," breathed Anne understandably. "So, what's the problem?"

"The problem is that I may have found a link to both," Will confided to Anne, "and I haven't a clue as to how to bring that link into view."

Anne nodded her head slowly, realizing and understanding what the link was. "Well, I'm sure you'll fine a way to combine the two."

"I suppose," Will shrugged, "but time will tell."

Before Anne could question why, big heavy raindrops began to fall from the light gray clouds above them. Anne and Will felt the heavy drops fall upon them, and they began gathering Will's equipment. Will dashed back to the goal to pick up the puck and speedily returned to Anne with it. Taking his hockey stick and puck from him, Anne asked will where he wanted her to place them.

"Take them over to the pavilion," he advised her as he moved the net, "it'll be drier there than here. I'll meet you there."

Following Will's orders, Anne headed for the pavilion, the raindrops falling faster and faster with each step she took. About halfway there, Anne wished she would have brought an umbrella as the rain turned into a downpour and began pelting and soaking her. Scolding herself for her folly, she almost didn't realize someone had come alongside her, sheltering her from the pouring rain.

"Quick! Let's make for the pavilion!" the male voice commanded.

Anne looked up to find Gilbert Blythe to her rescue. Grateful for the umbrella, she matched his quick steps as they made their way to the safety of the pavilion. Once in the safe confines of the pavilion, Gilbert asked, while shaking off droplets from his umbrella, "Anne Shirley, what in the heck are you doing out here with a hockey stick and a puck?"

Anne, looking down at her hands which held the equipment, pinked in the cheeks and laughed lightly. "Conducting a science experiment."

"A science experiment?" Gilbert questioned with a raised eyebrow while the corners of his mouth slightly turned upwards.

"Actually, I met Will Rushton at the rink while taking a walk. I was chatting with him when it began to rain, and I was told to take these and he'd meet me here soon."

"Well, so long as you're not conducting any science experiments, that's all I needed to know," he teased.

Anne gave Gilbert a small teasing glare before she asked, "What brings you out here?"

"I was on my way home from dropping off a care package from my mom to Kelly. Apparently, Kel must have emailed my mom to send her a few things the next time she was sending me some stuff. I thought I'd take a quick walk through the park on my way back, but I'm glad I brought the umbrella."

Anne nodded. Soon silence filled the void under the pavilion; Anne and Gilbert were sitting at opposite sides from one another, obviously neither wanted to breech the subject of the night before. After a moment from listening to the pounding rain beat on the pavilion's roof, Gilbert felt the need to get something off his chest and clear the air between him and Anne.

"Look Anne, about last night," he started, resting his arms on his legs and folding his hands in front of him while glancing at the floor, his hands, and Anne.

Anne blushed profusely and felt uneasy. Oh, where was Will, she thought. He best be coming! Shaking her head fervently, she cut in, "No, Gil, you don't need to explain. It just happened in the moment of it all." She tried to reason and explain to him, darting her eyes from meeting his hazel ones, least she caught something in them she didn't want to see.

Giving a small puzzled look, Gilbert exhaled slowly. "Yeah, I suppose we were caught in the moment of it all," he tried to reason and convince himself.

"And I'm sorry for leaving so suddenly," Anne continued, looking down at the floor, feeling the need to explain herself. "I should have…"

"Acted differently?" Gilbert ended for her. Anne glanced up at Gilbert, reading the hurt in his face and eyes before shifting her eyes back down towards the floor as she nodded her head slowly. "Well, maybe you should have, but I doubt it would've changed things. In the end, we'd still be distant friends, not chummy like before," Gilbert said trying not to sound overly bitter and upset.

Confusion spilled across Anne's face; she knew what Gilbert said was true, but it sounded worse hearing it voiced aloud than just thinking it at three in the morning. "Gil, I'm sorry that I've hurt you, truly I am. It's just that I …"

Just then a horn honked breaking the unnerving conversation. Will arrived in his navy blue Ford F-150 truck as the rain began to slow. Both Anne and Gilbert looked out towards Will's truck before looking back at each other. Gil sighed, "Anne look, I'm sorry I …"

"Gil, please don't apologize," she rushed in as she pleaded him with her eyes to stop while she grabbed Will's hockey puck and stick and stood. "I understand, and it's okay." She paused for a second or so, feeling she should say something else, but she couldn't figure out what, so she said goodbye. "Will's waiting for me. Bye Gil."

Anne started to walk away, heading back out in the rain towards Will's truck while Gilbert stood and watched. He raised a hand and shouted, "Bye Anne!"

Anne turned around to give a small smile back and wave bye. Climbing into Will's truck, she had a few tears trailing down her cheek. She didn't understand why they fell, but deep down in her heart she knew the reason. It was like over a year and a half ago when Gilbert first asked her on an actual date, not going somewhere as friends or in a group but a real date, and she declined, but this time it felt ten times worse. Perhaps, Anne thought, that was because she knew Gil's true feelings towards her and she did not know her own towards him. I love Roy, she told herself, and Gilbert's just a chum—nothing more, nothing less.

Will, meanwhile, drove Anne back to Patty's Place without saying a word, sensing it was the right thing to do. His thoughts were elsewhere just as Anne's were. As Will pulled up next to the house, Anne thanked him for the ride and hopped out of the truck and headed for the warmth and safety of Patty's Place. She returned home still convinced Roy was her ideal and that she loved him, while Gilbert walked back to his dorm in the rain deciding to give up on love and devote his energies on other aspects of life besides that frustrating, adorable red-headed woman.

A few hours later, Anne was sitting in front of her computer checking her email when a new one arrived. Clicking on the new message alert, it opened the email and she began to read it. It was from Gil. He wrote:

_Anne,_

_"Now I never meant _

_To do you wrong,_

_That's what I came here to say._

_But if I was wrong_

_Then I'm sorry,_

_I don't let it stand in our way._

_As my head just aches, _

_When I think of_

_The things that I shouldn't have done._

_But, life is for living, _

_We all know, _

_And I don't wanna live it alone."_

_Just wanting to make amends. Good luck this semester!_

_From your old chum,_

_Gilbert_

Anne stared at her monitor, blinking back tears while a small grin crept across her face. She had just opened and read Gilbert's short email—an email he had sent her after running into each other at the pavilion in the park earlier. Anne thought back to that awkward scene and then back to old Avonlea days when things weren't so complicated. She sighed as she looked down at the keyboard, racing to find the right words to email back. Looking back up at the monitor, Anne's fingers quickly clicked away a simple short and sweet reply. It read:

_Gil,_

_Thanks. As always, you find the right way to say things, even if you do quote others. But still, thanks. I wish you much luck this semester too!_

_From your old chum,_

_Anne_

Anne knew in her heart she wanted to elaborate, but she felt it was perhaps better this way. After clicking the send button, Anne turned off her desk light and stared out her window at the silvery pool of moonlight that was flooding the backyard. The rain had stopped around suppertime and a glorious sunset of russet, orange, gold, and purple enveloped the sky. It was the perfect ending to such a gloomy day. As the silvery full moon lighted the night sky, a wave of peacefulness slowly rippled over Anne, making her feel refreshed and relieved. Perhaps things will turn out all right, she thought. God knows what's best.

_AN: Coldplay songs "Shiver" and "Life is for Living," which are quoted in this chapter, are from their album Parachutes (# 2 and a hidden track); all credits go to them. Again, thanks for all who have reviewed; they've been awesome! More to come soon!_


	8. Rumors

Chapter 8—Rumors

The second week of November was here and the weather changed considerably from October. Cold, bleak, and rainy were the weekly conditions after Halloween. Redmond students found it easier now to buckle down and readily threw themselves into their studies. Gilbert Blythe was one such student who began his academic pursuit two weeks before the rest of Redmond did. Right after homecoming, he pushed himself into studying, making his thesis his top priority. Delving into medical journals, books, and other sources, he found all the necessary points and examples he needed for a compelling and well-researched thesis. He was sure to get high marks on it.

Yet Gilbert still found time to do his responsibilities as a RA, as the president of Lambda Theta, and as senior class president. His social calendar was always full, so he hardly found time to hang out with his cousin and the other girls of Patty's Place. So, as Gilbert sat in his chair staring at the word document on his monitor, he was startled to hear a knock on his open door. Assuming it was one of the guys from the floor, Gilbert greeted his visitor as one.

"Well, it'll only take a moment," came a female voice.

Instantly recognizing the voice, Gilbert turned around in his chair, relaxing back in it, and folding his hands behind his head, sheepishly grinning at his visitor. "Sorry, I thought you were one of the guys trying to heckle me about something while I was working on my thesis, Christine. Have a seat."

"That's alright. I've a brother, remember? I'm use to such things," Christine nonchalantly replied as she sat down on the edge of Gil's bed. "Anyway, I've some news."

"News of what?" inquired Gil.

Christine smiled before producing her left hand towards Gil. "My engagement," she answered proudly. "Andrew proposed to me last night at dinner and I accepted. We then drove to our parents' houses to tell them. They were ecstatic! I'm so happy!"

Gil sat up to look at Christine's ring. "Congratulations!" he said with a broad, genuine smile. "I'm sure Andrew's just as happy as you are."

"Oh, he is, though I think he's just glad I said yes," Christine laughed.

Gilbert smiled, knowing how relieved he'd be if the girl he proposed to said yes. Reclining back in his chair and folding his hands behind his head again, he asked, smiling mischievously, "Didn't you say you had some news?"

Christine mocked a hurt look. "You mean, my news wasn't enough news for you? Fine, I'll share the gossip I know."

"News, you mean. Guys don't gossip, we share news," Gilbert replied matter of factly.

"Whatever," Christine retorted as she rolled her eyes. "Anyway," and she started in on the latest news going around Redmond campus. Gilbert listened halfway to her chatter after a while. He couldn't help but think about how he could be working on his thesis or making his rounds in the building since it was his turn to be on duty. But then, Christine mentioned something that made his ears perk up and listen.

"Did you hear that Will Rushton is seeing Beth Harrison? I always thought he was crazy about your cousin, Kelly."

"Who?" questioned Gil as he shook his head lightly while pretending he heard every word she said.

"Will Rushton. You know, that tall, dark, handsome super-senior who took Kelly to homecoming, I believe," Christine answered slightly annoyed that he wasn't paying attention.

"Really?" Gilbert questioned surprisingly. "Last I knew they were good friends, but I haven't talked to Kel in about three weeks."

"Well, that's what I heard from my floor," answered Christine. "He has quite a following on campus like you do, Gil. Practically half my floor has a crush on either you or him. They sounded rather surprised to hear this Beth Harrison to be dating him and not your Kelly. So, you don't know what happened there?"

Gilbert shook his head. "I'm afraid not. Like I said, I haven't talked to her in weeks. Last I knew was they went to homecoming together as friends."

"Oh," Christine replied somewhat disappointedly. "Well, I suppose she's in for a shock because I rather thought she was crazy about him too. But, if she were to date him, she'd be one of the luckiest girls on campus."

"One of the luckiest?" Gilbert quizzed, arching an eyebrow at her.

Christine's eyes grew wide. "Of course! Anne Shirley's considered _the_ luckiest since she's dating Roy Gardner. Then whoever dated you or Will would be second and third." Thinking over what she said, she laughed, her eyes sparkling with delight, "Actually, since most of Redmond thinks _we're_ dating, I guess I'm considered in that group too!"

"And now that you're engaged, they'll think we are," chuckled Gilbert.

"I suppose so, at least as long as I wear this," laughed Christine looking at her ring. "Wouldn't that make things interesting around here?"

"But doesn't your roommate know?" Gilbert asked.

"Oh sure, but you know how rumors fly around campus. They're hard to stop. My roommate knows all about Andrew and so do the girls on my floor, but some still think we have something going on between us. Absurd, isn't it?" she questioned Gil as she met his eyes.

"One of the most absurd things I hear on a daily basis," he shot back with ease.

"Well, at least if that rumor did spread across campus, we wouldn't be the only engaged couple," Christine remarked, though some of the sparkle in her eyes dimmed as she looked down at her ring again.

Puzzled, Gilbert asked, "Who's the other couple?"

Surprised by his question, Christine chortled. "Why Gil, haven't you heard?" Seeing the blankness that crossed his face, she whispered, "Roy Gardner's on the verge of proposing to Anne. I thought you heard about it. It's been going around campus this past week."

What light that was in Gilbert's eyes left when Christine's latest news encompassed his head. Was it true? Was Gardner about to propose to Anne? Would she accept? These questions and more flooded his mind. Seeing Gilbert pale and looking troubled about this, Christine decided to switch topics and get out quick. Obviously, Anne was still a touchy subject with him and she wasn't up to hearing about it tonight. "Gil, don't you have rounds to make? I need to head back to my room and work on a few things yet," she said as she stood up.

Checking the time on his clock, he realized he should be making his rounds. He stood up, grabbing his radio to take with him on his rounds. Looking at Christine, he gave a wan smile before heading towards the door. "Well, congrats on your engagement, Chris," he said as he stopped in front of his open door.

"Thanks," she replied with a sad smile. "Gil," she paused for a moment condoning Anne for hurting Gilbert so much, before faintly whispering, "I'm sorry, Gil."

Gilbert exhaled. "I know," he breathed uncomfortably before letting out a disappointing sigh. "Well, have a good night," he said as he walked away, leaving Christine standing at his door. A moment later, she left to head back to her dorm, puzzled by Gilbert's sudden change in mood. She reflected on things and figured he just needed some time to accept things as they were.

While walking down the halls of William Hall, checking to make sure everything was well, Gilbert was trying to push any "Anne thoughts" out of his mind. He needed a clear and focused mind on his thesis if he wanted high marks on it. Anne was a terrible distraction for him—one that constantly invaded his mind. Yet Gilbert was determined not to let anything Anne-ish spoil his hard work. Yes, work and responsibilities for classes, RA, the Lambs, and the senior class took top priority; everything else came second. He knew he couldn't talk to Anne because they've barely spoken after homecoming. Any time they met on campus, Anne would blush and divert her eyes, pretending she didn't see him or greet him with a quick hi before ducking in to the closest building or room. Gilbert knew this and knew why she did it. So he played along and pretended he didn't notice her either or replied with a quick hi of his own.

Unfortunately, the other girls of Patty's Place fell to the same fate. They felt Gilbert's cold shoulder and wondered when this would ever end. Gilbert honestly didn't mean to snub them, but he felt uncomfortable around them as well. So he briefly chatted with them in passing, trying to avert talk of Anne. He kept things general and brief, feigning he was busy with papers and Lambs meetings and events to not chat or stop by and talk longer with them. He knew they guessed at the real reason why his behavior had changed. Just as well, he thought as he climbed the stairs back up to the third floor to his room from his rounds.

About two weeks later, and a week before finals, Stella came home with news. She ran speedily into Kelly's room where she found her and Phil talking and laughing blithely. She almost didn't want to interrupt their good rapport, but she had to share the news she just learned on campus. Plopping down on a small recliner chair, Stella caught her breath and dropped her backpack next to her. Puzzled by her sudden entrance, Kelly and Philippa looked at her quizzically. Seeing their confusion, Stella explained.

"Sorry I rushed in so, but I've some news I wanted to share before Anne comes home," Stella breathed uneasily, still catching her breath while shedding her scarlet and white knitted hat and scarf.

"What is it?" asked Kelly as she sat up on her bed ready to hear the latest gossip.

"Dish, Stella!" commanded Phil as she wheeled Kelly's desk chair closer towards Stella.

"Alright," Stella started slowly while unbuttoning her black corduroy coat, "you've heard the rumor that Roy's going to propose to Anne, right?" she asked them as they nodded their heads. "Well, I've heard he's planning to do it some time between now and Christmas break. He has the ring already picked out and bought. Dot, you know his sister Dorothy, helped him pick it out. I heard it's a two carat diamond on an eighteen carat white gold band. Absolutely gorgeous to see!"

Both girls' jaws dropped to the ground; obviously this was news to them. Finding words to speak, Kelly said, "You mean a rock!"

"Wait, where did you hear this from?" quizzed Philippa.

"You mean whom," corrected Stella. "I heard this from Erin, who's good friends with Dot. We have a photography class together and she asked me today if Anne's said anything about getting engaged. I told her no, and then she told me all of this."

"Wow," breathed Kelly. "I think I'm at a lost for words."

"I've got more," replied Stella quickly, "but it deals with you."

"Hang on," cut in Phil as Kelly gave Stella a rather confused and surprised look. "So, Erin heard all this from Dot? Gees, he must be planning something nice! But poor Gil! He'll be devastated!"

"It hasn't happened yet," Kelly reminded them, ever loyal to her cousin, "and besides Gil's busy doing his own thing right now. Anything 'Anne-ish' is pushed to the curb, or so he told me in his own way when I saw him at Thanksgiving. But, what about Anne?"

"Oh, she'll be excited and nervous about it I'm sure," replied Stella. "She's convinced Roy's the one."

"Well, looks can be deceiving, girls," chimed in Philippa. "Anne may look and act like Roy's the one for her, but she's not fooling me. I've known that since the day after homecoming."

"What makes you so sure?" questioned Kelly as she lay on her stomach, her legs crisscrossed in the air behind her.

Phil smiled knowingly. "Well, I've been dying to tell you two this for some time. I don't know if you know it or not, but Gil kissed her at the homecoming dance." Stella and Kelly looked at each other in awe and started to grin. "On the cheek, just after he whispered to her he remembers everything. They had some conversation about something and that was his final reply. Anyway, after he kissed her, she fled, but that moment in time haunts her. It makes her question everything Roy."

Stella and Kelly shared another look before either one spoke. "So," Kelly said slowly and thoughtfully, "she denies her true feelings and clings to all things Roy."

"Bingo," Phil replied. "But this is only based on my observations and conversations."

"And reading between the lines," added Stella with a wink.

Phil smiled sheepishly, "That too."

"Well, that's all the news about Anne," Stella concluded. "Guess we'll just wait and see what happens."

"So, what's your news on Kelly?" questioned Phil with a mischievous twinkle in her eye. "Are you hiding something we don't already know, Kel?"

"I don't think so," Kelly responded still curious about the gossip going around about her.

"Oh yes, the other bit of news," said Stella thoughtfully as she grimaced. "Now, I'd like to divert your attention to another soon to be couple," she teased as she looked at Kelly.

Kelly blushed pinkly and rolled her eyes; she knew who the subject of this new gossip was. "Let me guess, something to do with Will?"

Phil and Stella snickered. "Why yes!" Stella answered in mock surprise. "Have you heard about his latest?"

"You mean this girl named Kate who camps outside his door constantly and won't take no for an answer?" Kelly replied sarcastically while pretending to check her nails.

"Well, no," stammered Stella, surprised by Kelly's sarcasm. "I was going to say some sophomore who's seeing him. Apparently it all started when they started working on some project for Dr. Folk together." Stella paused for a moment nervously glancing in Kelly's direction before glancing over at Philippa. Opening her mouth to say more, Kelly interrupted.

"Beth, you mean?" Kelly asked coolly, too coolly Phil and Stella thought. Stella shrugged her shoulders. "She's in all of our classes and sits next to him all the time," Kelly continued more aggravated than before. "Constantly _begging_ for his attention, she's always going on about their project in class, as if it's a big deal," Kelly rolled her eyes while her roommates exchanged a knowing glance. "I'm doing work for Dr. Young, but I'm not making waves about it."

"That's awful!" squeezed in Phil, ever loyal to her roommate while figuring out the feelings left unsaid. "What does Will do or say about this?"

"How should I know?" questioned an obviously irritated Kelly trying to remain calm. "I haven't been able to talk to him since the week after homecoming when they started this project and she's taken up all his time. I have tried to talk to him in the past, but Beth's right there next to him pulling him in another direction as I remove myself from the scene."

"Has he tried talking to you?" asked Stella curious about Kelly's predicament. "I mean, you guys were really good friends; I was sure something was to come of it."

Kelly sighed, slowly tiring from the conversation and the whole ordeal. "Twice, and each time Beth walks in and interrupts."

"How rude!" interjected Phil.

"What a. . . a selfish. . ." Stella started.

"Domineering Josie Pye like personality?" concluded Anne from the doorway with a hint of a smile. Anne had just returned home from campus and had caught the tail end of her roommates' conversation as she removed her gloves and scarf.

Kelly smiled as she and Anne shared a knowing look. Gilbert had told his closest cousin all about Josie Pye. "Exactly!" she exclaimed. "Beth is Josie's kindred spirit! I wished I would have thought of that sooner."

Anne laughed. "Well, I've seen her on campus with Will and have tried to talk to Will myself. She is very domineering, but Will seems occupied and uneasy around her."

"Yeah, I've noticed that in our history class too, Kel," chimed in Stella as a small grin graced her lips. "Although, I have noticed something else."

"What's that?" asked Phil when no one else did.

"That he stares at Kel from across the room," Stella answered beaming. "I'd be surprised if he's taking notes."

"Well, of course he is," said Anne with a wink to Phil and Stella as Kelly started to turn a darker shade of pink, "he's taking note of Kel."

"A subject he'd like to learn more about," giggled Phil as Anne and Stella joined in the giggling and Kelly turned apple red in the cheeks.

"Alright, are you three finished yet?" asked Kelly after her roommates finished their giggles and nodded their heads that they were. "Good," Kelly replied softly still red in the cheeks.

"Well, did you hear what Claire Hallett's spreading around campus?" asked Anne while the other three looked at her questioningly. "Supposedly, Will and Beth having been dating for two months."

If Kelly was blushing from her friends' earlier comments, she was now drained from the rosy color in her cheeks. Looking down in disbelief, Kelly was somewhat stunned.

Coming to her rescue, Phil asked thoughtfully, "Wait, _Claire_ claims they're dating? Where did that spiteful little witch get that info?"

"From Charity, her cousin, who is Beth's roommate," Stella answered while Anne nodded her head. "If it wasn't for that I wouldn't believe a word of it."

"Believe what?" quizzed Anne as she crossed her arms in front of her. "That Charity and Claire Hallett are ill-willed towards a majority of human kind?"

Kelly, Phil, and Stella grimaced; Anne had spoken the truth. Seeing Kelly's face lighten up, Anne uncrossed her arms and sat down next to Kelly on her bed. "Look Kel," Anne slowly began, "you've known Will for two years. He's a sweet, funny, good-looking guy. Most girls are attracted to guys like that, so obviously Beth thinks she's snagged him. But you've got the upper hand," concluded Anne as she put an arm around Kelly's shoulders as she and Stella and Phil shared a knowing smile.

Kelly gave a wan smile as she rested her head on Anne's shoulder for a moment. She was glad to have such loyal, sweet, and fun friends like the girls from Patty's Place, yet Anne's words confused her. "Upper hand?" she questioned as she raised her head from Anne's shoulder.

Anne winked at the other two before answering. "Yes, the upper hand." Pausing for a moment to see if Kelly understood yet or not, Anne rose and started to head out of the room before turning around and answering. "You snagged him first. So, he's chosen you, whether he's acted upon it or not. Think about it." Leaving the others to grab a snack, Anne smiled knowing that she was right about at least one couple in the world.

_AN: Thanks to everyone who's read and reviewed! The positive feedback is awesome and encouraging. I hope these two updates satisfy everyone's hunger for more. The fun is about to begin as a couple of characters have some revelations in the next chapter or so. Thanks again, and happy reading!_

_Super-senior—college student who's on the five year plan instead of four year plan._


	9. A Plan in the Break

Chapter 9—A Plan in the Break

The end of semester arrived bringing with it exams, papers, Christmas break, and the long talked about cold front. The sun still shone on the frosty days as busy college students briskly walked from building to building with scarves wrapped round their necks and coats bundled tight, while their hands were stuffed in their coat pockets desperately trying to stay warm. Small puffy clouds of exhaled air preceded some students as they continued on their way during the last couple of days of the fall semester.

Among the many cold, tired and stressed out students, Gilbert Blythe was walking towards William Hall after his last exam. Glad was he that exams and the semester was over, and that he would soon be heading home for the month long break, but preliminary thoughts of news swirled in his mind. News of Christine's engagement made the "News of the World" (Redmond's gossip column in the college newspaper), only they placed Gilbert as her fiancé instead of Andrew Dawson, her rightful fiancé. That came out the same week as Roy and Anne's supposed engagement, which was the buzz on campus. Gilbert sighed, which produced a small puff of cloud, as he felt it was the final nail in his coffin. After all, he thought as he entered William Hall, I'm sure Anne will be very happy with Gardner. Climbing up the stairs to the third floor, where his dorm room was located, Gilbert was lost in his own sad thoughts and did not notice Moody Spurgeon was heading towards him.

"Gil!" exclaimed Moody as he met his best friend face to face on the second floor landing. "I was just leaving your room. Thought I'd stop by for a minute."

"Hey Mood," Gilbert greeted his best friend, "I'm just returning from my last final. Glad it's all over with. I'm ready to relax!"

"Well, I'll agree with you after my last final tomorrow morning. We still heading back to P.E.I. on Saturday?"

"Yep, we'll leave here around noon so we'll be home in time for supper."

"Ah, a good old home cooked meal!" sighed Moody while rubbing his stomach. "I can almost taste mom's pork roast now."

"I know," said Gil as the thought of a home cooked meal sounded very appetizing to him too. "I'm looking forward to mom's cooking after eating cafeteria food for four months. Well, I'm going to go and relax."

"Alright, I'm going to go and try to study some more. Later Gil," called Moody as he started to descend the stairs.

"See ya Mood," waved Gil as he started ascending the stairs again.

Unlocking his dorm room door, Gil stepped inside chuckling to himself at the ludicrous note Moody left on his white board. Surveying the room, Gil decided he would pack up tomorrow. In the meantime, Gil laid his backpack and coat on his desk chair and turned on his radio before sitting down in his video game chair to play some Nintendo. Time to relax, he thought as he set up his TV to play some Super Mario Brothers on his old Nintendo set.

About an hour later, and Gil's third attempt at Level 5, a knock came to Gilbert's door. Absently, Gilbert answered, "Enter," while trying to dodge a Hammer Brother. Gilbert assumed it was someone ready to check out of their room for the holiday break, not realizing the visitor was here on other business.

"Hey Gilbert," Will Rushton cheerily greeted him as he entered Gilbert's room. "What's going on?"

"Nothing much Will," answered Gilbert as he quickly glanced at Will before returning his focus to the game. "What's up with you?"

"Not much," replied Will as he found a seat, "just getting things together to head home in another week. Things sure are easier over at Red East with check out."

"That's because there isn't one," retorted Gil as he made a tricky jump. "Come to rub it in the dorms' faces?"

Will chuckled. "I've been here before as RA, man, so I sympathize with you. Actually, I came here for something else."

"What's that?" asked Gilbert as he scored five hundred points for landing on top of the flag on the flagpole.

"Well, I'd like your advice on something," started Will, "and I figured you'd be the best person to ask."

"Shoot," responded Gilbert as he started level 5-2. "It concerns your cousin," Will hesitated, "Kelly."

Gilbert inhaled slowly before blowing a low whistle, his eyebrows raised while the corners of his mouth turned upward, wondering just exactly where this would lead.

Will continued. "Whether anyone knows this or not, I like her a lot. The rumors about Beth Harrison and I are a bunch of bologna."

"That's good to know," Gil replied absently as he threw fireballs at the kooshbas.

"Only I think she's heard too much of the gossip going around because I've hardly talked to her since two weeks after homecoming. It's as if whenever I try. . ."

". . . She pretends she didn't see or hear you?" finished Gilbert as he threw more fireballs.

"Yeah," replied Will somewhat surprised at Gilbert's mind reading skills.

"Welcome to my world," muttered Gilbert as he paused the game and shook his head. Turning to face Will for a moment, Gilbert continued. "Look, I know she's confused by all the rumors flying around campus, but she really likes you."

"Yeah?" questioned a stunned Will.

"Yeah man, Kel's crazy about you. She talked about you non-stop at Thanksgiving. We Blythes tend to do that a lot about the people we care deeply for. To the common eye, we can easily hide it."

"Wow," breathed Will. "I wished I would have known or realized that sooner."

"Look, you've still time to clean the air between you," Gil returned, "and tell her your true feelings."

"Thanks, but she's already left for home," Will answered. "I've called her cell, but she doesn't answer my calls or voicemails."

"Man, she _must_ be teed off at you," chuckled Gilbert as he returned back to his game.

"Great," Will sighed as he rolled his eyes. "I guess I can try her once classes resume."

Gil shook his head. "I've a better idea. Catch her during break."

"How?" quizzed Will looking somewhat confused.

Gilbert smiled mischievously and raised his eyebrows before pausing the game once more. Turning his head to look over at Will, he asked, "Want to play some Super Mario Brothers?"

"Sure," Will replied as he removed his coat, sat down next to Gil in a video game chair, and scooped up the control. Then Gilbert restarted the game and preceded to tell him his idea as they played Nintendo. Will listened intently and thoughtfully. Once Gilbert finished, Will replied, "Sounds like a plan to me."

"Good," Gil responded before misjudging a jump and dropping his control onto the floor.

A good hour and a half later, Will checked his watch for the time. Surprised to see what time it really was he stood up, grabbed his coat and put it on, and said, "Well, I need to take off. The guys want to get together one more time before we head home for the holidays. Thanks for the. . .advice."

"No problem, man," Gilbert said as he paused the game and waved his you're welcome to him.

"Have a good break!" Will waved as he set off for Red East, while Gilbert's plan computed to his memory.

"You too, Will," Gilbert shouted after him. "Later!"


	10. Home For the Holidays

Chapter 10—Home For the Holidays

A week before Christmas Anne was sitting quite comfortably on the sofa, her legs curled up underneath her, sipping a mug of hot cocoa, and staring into the fire that was crackling and glowing warmly in the living room of Patty's Place. Gog and Magog stood their ceaseless watch from the hearth, the firelight dancing on their shiny white bodies. The long awaited cold front had finally arrived, but less than an inch of snow had fallen. The days were grey and overcast with a chill in the wind that would make Old Man Winter shiver.

Anne was lost in her thoughts as she sat there in front of the roaring fire. A Christmas card from Jane Andrews and Ruby Gillis sat on top of the coffee table. Both contained letters of what they had been up to the past year, best wishes, "Merry Christmas," and "can't wait to see you" all reminded Anne of home. She hadn't felt homesick in weeks, but now she was wishing she was back at Green Gables and in Avonlea, helping Marilla with the daily chores and getting ready for Christmas, and visiting with dear old friends.

A sigh escaped her lips as Anne thought back to the old days when she and Diana and Ruby and Jane would get together and exchange gifts. A small smile crept across her face as she remembered a certain gift exchange with Gilbert. Ruby Gillis had thrown a small Christmas party, which practically everyone in their class attended, and had the usual gift exchange. Charlie Sloane and Moody Spurgeon were there, jovial and mischievous as usual, as was Gilbert. It was a jolly time and when Ruby announced it was time to open the gifts, everyone gathered their boxes or bags and began opening. The last gift Anne opened that night was Gilbert's. Inside a small white box laid with a rectangular piece of cotton batting she found a small silver chain necklace with a small silver heart pendant. Underneath the silver pendant was a small note written by Gilbert. Anne took a deep breath and slowly exhaled it as she recalled what it said.

_May this necklace remind you of Matthew, who will always be in your heart, of all those who love you, and give you cheer on "Jonah days." Merry Christmas, Carrots!_

_Gilbert_

Anne recalled how her eyes misted and how Gilbert had come up to her and smiled, saying how glad he was she liked his present and that she didn't feel the need to slap him on the head with a chalkboard. Oh how he could joke about that incident back in fifth grade (when she took her small green chalkboard they were using in math to silence him)! Anne's ruddy hair rustled back and forth as she shook her head at the memory before taking another sip of hot cocoa. Still lost in dreams of days gone by, Anne didn't realize that Philippa had entered the room.

Phil had just returned from a last minute shopping trip and was warming herself up by the fire. "Blimey, it's cold outside!" she exclaimed while rubbing her arms. After waiting for Anne to respond for a moment, Phil turned around to face her (and to warm her backside). Studying Anne for a second Phil asked, "Anne, what are you thinking about?"

Anne shook her head to clear out the fog of yesteryear and focused her eyes on Phil for a moment. "I'm sorry, Phil. I was thinking back to old Avonlea days. Jane and Ruby's Christmas cards sent me back for a while and made me yearn for home."

"Well, you'll be home tomorrow close to this time," replied Phil. "Then you'll be wishing you were back here with the rest of us."

"Oh, probably after Christmas, I will," laughed Anne. "But I am glad I stayed an extra week here."

"Well, I think it's a good thing we're all leaving tomorrow. I don't think I could handle being here by myself," stated Phil as she rotated her front to the fire.

"It's been odd not seeing Stella and Kelly round here like usual," Anne commented. "I just pray we have safe travels tomorrow."

"Oh, we will don't fret," shrugged off Phil. "So, what did your friends know?" Phil was dying to know what was going on in that red head of Anne's.

"The usual Avonlea happenings," Anne replied lightly. "What they've been up to lately and plans of getting together over break."

"So, they're planning a reunion?" Phil questioned teasingly.

"Oh, I'm sure there'll be the usual get-together at New Year's," Anne airily answered. She sighed. "But, I do miss everyone. It's so sad to see us growing up and apart. Sometimes I wish we could relive certain moments, just so they don't feel like they happened so long ago or didn't last as long."

Phil arched an eyebrow. "You mean you want to freeze real life and play it back from the beginning? Honey, get TiVo and then you'll never want to relive anything again," Phil said easily.

Anne stared at Phil in amazement for a moment, not believing the incredible thing she had just said before casually rolling her eyes. "Oh Phil, you don't understand. I merely meant instead of replaying memories inside one's head we could actually go back to that time and age we were and relive it, possibly at a slower rate in order to enjoy or learn from them more."

Quizzically, Phil turned around to face Anne again. "And what exact moment did you want to relive just now?"

Anne pinked in the cheeks for a second. She hadn't quite expected Phil to ask her that. Trying to weasel out of this, Anne replied cautiously and casually, "Oh I suppose this one Christmas party that Ruby threw back in high school. Everybody was there, and we were carefree and closer then."

Phil couldn't help but think Anne was leaving out some details; nonetheless, she played along, hoping to get more information out of her dear friend. "Anything in particular happen then?" Phil asked as she moved over to a chair sitting close by the fire.

"It was the Christmas I received this," replied Anne as she dug out the small silver heart pendant from under her sweater to show Phil. Phil recognized it as she remembered seeing it a time before. "But it was also the first Christmas without Matthew." Anne paused for a moment as she thought back to that time. "If it wasn't for Gil—all my friends, it would've been more difficult."

Phil noted Anne's attempt of covering up Gilbert's name; she smiled to herself, knowing the one thing Anne didn't realize. "So, is that who gave you the necklace?" she asked coyly.

"Yes," Anne replied blushing slightly. "We had just become good friends then."

"Well, it's good you two _are_ still friends," Phil slyly remarked. "I mean with everything that's happened between now and then and what will be happening in the future."

"I suppose so," Anne said quietly as she took a sip of cocoa, starting to feel slightly uncomfortable for some reason.

"Well, you know, Gilbert's your best guy friend," said Phil as she played with the hem of her sweater, baiting Anne for her true feelings, "but Roy will always be your true love."

Something about Phil's casual statement stirred emotions inside of Anne. Somehow, she had overlooked this scene, never fully realizing or understanding the roles in which everyone had been cast. Phil noted the semi-surprised look Anne's face showed, but she decided not to voice it. The important lesson here was to open Anne's eyes.

After collecting her wits, Anne finally found the words to speak. "Roy's a dream," she said slowly, "and I've known for weeks Redmond gossip has Roy and I engaged any day now," Anne quietly confessed.

Taken by surprise at Anne's calmness about the rumors, Phil masked her own surprise as she tried to understand what Anne was actually saying. Phil looked up and over at Anne before asking, "Do you think he'll ask you over break?"

Anne gave a wan smile and chuckled softly. "Of course, that's the one thing all the rumors have in common. So, there must be some truth in that."

"And when he asks," Phil slowly and softly asked, "will you accept?"

Not exactly knowing if she would or not, yet not willing to admit it, Anne answered, "I think you already know the answer." Anne's mind told her yes, but her heart told her no. Obviously, Anne had to figure out her answer before Roy asked. She had to know one way or another.

Before Phil could comment, Priscilla arrived with a pizza in toe. "Greetings roomies, I've brought our 'last supper' till next year. I hope you're hungry!" Pris said cheerfully. "I'll get us plates and sodas and we can spend our last night together in reverie before traveling home tomorrow."

And with that Priscilla left Philippa and Anne alone in the living room. Neither one said much of anything before Pris returned and chatted lightly about her day. Soon all girls chatted excitedly about their plans for Christmas break in between eating and drinking and joking and reminiscing. Several hours later, they bade each other good night and climbed the stairs for bed.

The next morning found Anne brimming with excitement. Avonlea, she thought as a smile crossed her face, Green Gables . . . home. Oh how wonderful it'll be to be back home! Slowly she opened her eyes to stare blinkingly at the white ceiling above her before rolling over to look at the clock on her nightstand. 8:00 a.m., it stared back at her with its gleaming red light. In two hours Anne and Priscilla had to be at the airport leaving Kingsport, Redmond, and Patty's Place for a good three weeks vacation. A trusted neighbor would watch over the house for them until they returned. But for now, Anne resigned herself to get up and get ready to go, for it was a long journey from Kingsport to Avonlea.

After showering and throwing on some clothes, Anne finished getting ready and headed downstairs for some breakfast before dashing back upstairs to finish some last second packing. Checking her email one last time before shutting down her laptop, Anne then gave her room one last look around before carrying her large black suitcase and two black bags downstairs. Pris and Phil's luggage was already down in the foyer ready to go. Phil was driving home to Bolingbroke while Pris and Anne were driving to the airport to head home.

"Well girls," said Priscilla as she walked out of the living room, "this is it; home for Christmas break."

"I'll miss you two terribly!" Philippa declared as she descended the stairs before all three girls gathered for a group hug.

"We won't be gone that long, Phil," Anne assured as they slowly pulled apart from each other.

"Oh, I know but I'll still miss you all just the same," Phil replied. "You're my sisters, if I had any."

"Well come by and see us over break," Pris suggested, "so long as the roads or ferry or airports are operational."

"I'll try," Phil responded with a tiny sniff. "Well, we might as well get the cars packed before we say goodbye again."

About fifteen minutes later, the cars were packed and Anne had run over to the neighbor's house to hand over the house keys and go over last minute instructions. Standing by their warming cars, Pris and Phil chatted quietly.

"So when do you think he'll propose?" asked Phil.

"Oh probably when he comes to visit sometime after Christmas," Pris replied airily. "I can see him doing that."

"What do you think about the rumors of Gilbert and Christine being engaged?"

Pris raised an eyebrow at her. "I think they're a pack of lies. I just don't see Gil settling down with someone like her. She isn't his type."

"Well," Philippa shrugged, "stranger things have happened."

"Let's just hope for the best," Priscilla suggested as she saw Anne leaving the neighbor's house and heading down their path.

"For all parties involved," whispered Phil as Anne walked up the driveway towards them. "Well girls, let me know how Christmas and New Year's went; weather permitting I hope to come visit you both."

"Let me know when you plan to come and I'll make sure the guest room's ready," Anne replied with a smile.

"Alright," Phil answered, "I will."

"Well, last group hug till we meet again," said Pris as the girls gathered together for a hug while they wished one another safe traveling. Letting go and heading to their cars, the girls prepared to leave. Philippa backed out of the driveway first, pausing to switch into drive and to give one more wave and smile goodbye. Unfortunately, Phil did not go forward; in fact, her car remained in place while her engine revved up. Looking down at her gear switch, she realized she accidentally switched gears to neutral, not drive. Puzzled and embarrassed by her silly mistake, Phil shifted into drive and drove down Spofford Avenue, giggling to herself. Priscilla and Anne shared a hearty laugh over Phil's folly, knowing only Phil could pull something like that off, as they too back out of the driveway and drove out of Spofford Avenue heading for home.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

About four hours later, Anne found herself home. Diana met Anne at the airport and drove her home to Green Gables. They chatted nonstop as if they weren't apart for four months. Anne couldn't help but think how good it was to be back on Prince Edward Island, but it wasn't until they were driving up the lane to Green Gables when Anne found Marilla and Rachel Lynde waiting for her arrival that she was truly glad to be home. She greeted both with a hearty hug before unloading her luggage in her small gabled room. Carefully dropping the last bag down on the wooden floor, Anne looked around her room before lying down on the bed. How wonderful it is to be back home, she thought as she exhaled a deep breath and closed her eyes, a smile growing across her face. Very faintly, Anne whispered, before falling asleep, "I'm home."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Three days later, Diana Barry was sitting on Anne's bed at Green Gables laughing and chatting away with her kindred spirit. It was near midnight and the girls were catching up with each other over events that had happened over the last few weeks. Diana had just finished telling Anne the going-ons of Avonlea when Anne posed Diana with a question and some information.

"Diana," said Anne thoughtfully after a pause in their conversation, "what would you do if you found out your boyfriend was going to propose to you?"

Shocked by Anne's question, Diana returned with one. "You've heard Roy's going to propose to you?"

Anne sighed. "It's been rumored, yes, and I honestly don't know what to do."

"Well," said Diana surprised by Anne's answer and slowly yet hesitantly, "do you really love him? I mean the kind of love that makes you feel safe and warm and so happy you can't help but smile when you think of him."

Anne thought for a moment. Her mind raced back to times she and Roy had shared and felt contented with those memories, but her heart told her the truth, whether she realized at the time it did or not. Diana, sensing Anne herself didn't know the answer, knew what the real answer was.

"Anne," she said quietly, "if you even have to think about it for more than two seconds, then maybe he isn't the one. You should know without even thinking or doubting it. I mean if you're not sure, then perhaps you need to listen to your heart; that will tell you the answer you need."

Anne's misty eyes met Diana's eyes and she quietly replied, "Diana, you really are my kindred spirit. You know my mind better than anyone I know."

Diana smiled genuinely, thinking perhaps there was someone else who just might know Anne's mind as well as herself. "Thanks Anne, but don't let him suffer much longer," she said secretively.

Anne sighed and nodded her head, unbeknownst that her kindred was referring to another tall, dark, and handsome man.

_AN: Thanks for being extra patient with me . . . I know it's been a very long time since I last updated this story (before ch.9 that is). Life just got in the way for a spell, but I am continuing to work on my upcoming chapters, so I'm writing as much as I can (and as often as I can). I absolutely adore all the reviews I've been getting; they've been great motivators:-D Thanks again everyone!_


	11. A Blythe Christmas

Chapter 11—A Blythe Christmas

Kelly Blythe had been home in Charlottetown for two weeks since finals were over. She had been glad to get away from the all the drama, except whenever her cell phone would ring—then she would cringe hoping it was someone she wanted to hear from. Since hearing about Will and Beth Harrison, Kelly stubbornly refused to speak to him, or even answer or return his calls. Having confided to her younger sister, she resolved to move on and make a new start in the new semester. But first, she had to make it through Christmas.

Anastasia Blythe, better known as Stacie, was slipping on a pair of black flare pants underneath a black and taupe diamond patterned dress, when she heard a familiar ringing sound—Kelly's cell phone. Jumping up to check the caller id, she grabbed her sister's phone off the stereo console, which was playing Christmas music, on the landing. Recognizing the caller, Stacie smiled while shaking her head back and forth slowly, letting it ring and go into Kelly's voicemail. After all, she was following strict instructions laid down by her older sister. Walking back into her own room, Stacie continued to get ready for church wondering why her sister was being so stubborn.

Meanwhile, Kelly had just finished showering and was pulling on a mid-calf length blue-burgundy skirt with small matching sequins. Snaking her arms through the sleeves of a lavender crewneck knit shirt, she pulled it down over her head and straightened the bottom hem. Tousling her hair to finish air drying it, she left the bathroom to find her wide mushroom suede belt. As she passed Stacie's room, she asked, "Do you have my suede belt?"

"No," answered Stacie as she slipped on a pair of black heels before applying her make-up. "I haven't touched it. And by the way, your phone rang while you were in the shower."

"Alright thanks," Kelly vaguely replied as she headed to her room and opened her closet door to look for said belt. Quickly finding it, she wrapped it around her hips and buckled it before closing the closet doors and opening her small shoe closet. Pulling out a long shoebox, Kelly opened it to take out a pair of burgundy suede boots. Sitting down on her bed to pull them on, Stacie entered Kelly's room buckling her antique gold and silver filigree belt, wondering if her sister checked her phone. "So Kel, who called?" she asked as she checked her belt.

"I don't know," Kelly replied while pulling on her left boot. "I haven't checked my phone yet."

"Oh," Stacie airily sighed as she looked herself over in her sister's full length mirror, running her fingers through her blonde hair. But before Kelly could ask why, Kyle, Stacie's twin, was standing in the doorway observing his two sisters for a moment. Kyle and Stacie were two years younger than Kelly and were fraternal twins who only shared the same eye color and birth date, nothing else. Stacie was blonde with blue eyes and a golden complexion while Kyle resembled a mix of his cousin Gilbert and his sister Kelly. Taking note of his sisters as he buttoned his cuffs, he interjected, "Are you two about ready? It's 9:30 and mom and dad want to leave in fifteen minutes for church."

"We'll be ready, Kyle," answered Kelly as she stood up and headed to her dresser to apply foundation to her face.

"Wait, we're leaving in fifteen minutes?" asked an astonished Stacie as she looked at her twin. "Church doesn't start till eleven."

"Well, it's going to be packed inside so the sooner we leave the better seats we'll have," answered Kyle matter o' factly. "And with the snow and ice on the roads, it's going to take a while."

"Great," muttered Stacie as she brushed passed Kyle and headed to her room to check her make-up and hair.

"Kel, are you almost ready?" asked Kyle mischievously as he straightened out his shirt.

"Kyle, are you finished getting ready or are you going to continue micro-managing me?" Kelly returned as she applied some blush on her cheeks.

"Just about ready," answered Kyle as he turned to head out and paused for a moment, "but I'll always be micro-managing you, dear sis."

Kelly merely rolled her eyes before applying eye shadow, wondering why her siblings had to be so trying at times.

By 9:45, all members of the Blythe household were assembled in the blue Explorer and were leaving Charlottetown on their way to the candlelight service in Avonlea. The roads were passable, but just as Kyle described. Within forty minutes, they arrived at the small bricked church in Avonlea--the Blythe family church for generations. Walking from the car to the church, Kelly remembered to turn her cell phone on vibrate so as not to disrupt the service. Looking at her opened phone, she noticed she had a voicemail. Pausing to listen to it, she was startled to hear it was from Will.

"Hey Kel, I know you probably won't get this since you delete my voicemails before listening to them, but I thought it's Christmas, why not?" (Pause) "Anyway, merry Christmas! I hope Santa brings you everything you want." (Pause) "Cheers!"

Kelly closed her phone and then adjusted its volume still surprised by Will's message. Not watching where she was walking, Kelly just about bumped into her cousin who grabbed her shoulders to halt her.

"Kel, you better watch where you're walking," Gilbert reproached Kelly as she nearly jumped out of her skin. Gilbert chuckled, "You okay?"

"Blimey Gil! You scared the begeezus out of me!" cried Kelly as Gil let go of her shoulders.

"I'm sorry," Gilbert replied, now trying to hide his laughter while his shoulders shook, giving away his action. "You nearly ran me down, though."

"Sorry," Kelly returned meekly, blushing from embarrassment as she noted that her cousin was indeed laughing at her. Feeling the need to explain her lack of sight, she quickly explained. "I was adjusting my volume on my phone when I noticed I had a voicemail."

"Oh yeah? Who from?" Gilbert questioned.

"Will, of all people," answered Kelly lightly.

"I thought you didn't listen to his voicemails?" prodded Gilbert.

"I couldn't see who it was so I had to listen," explained Kelly who felt the temperature of her cheeks rise.

"So what did he want?" asked Gilbert curious as a cat.

"He wished me a merry Christmas," Kelly replied thoughtfully.

"Well, that was thoughtful of him," Gil replied just as thoughtfully. "I mean especially since he's suppose to be seeing Beth Harrison."

"Yeah, it was," Kelly remarked distractedly. "And I know."

But before Kelly could continue with her thought, Gilbert interrupted her. "C'mon, if we don't get in soon, our seats will be gone. You know how packed this old church gets at the candlelight service," he said as they walked towards the church steps and entered it.

The small Avonlea church was in its Christmas finery; evergreen wreaths hung on the outside of the solid oak doors while red bows with berries and holly adorned each pew. A Christmas tree—decorated with white crocheted snowflakes, clear Christmas tree lights, small red glass balls, gold ribbon, small silver bells, candy canes, and an angel dressed in a long white gown trimmed in silver and gold with a golden halo and silver wings—stood on the right side of the pulpit while on the left side stood a miniature nativity set and a tall advent candle holder standing behind it, all five candles now burning. The altar bore evergreen swags twisted with red and gold ribbons which twinkled from the candles that burned on either side.

Few pews were empty as most of the Avonlea congregation filled them. Gilbert and Kelly found the family pew and took their seats, taking in the Christmas finery of the church, deeming it the prettiest church they've ever seen. Within fifteen minutes the small church was busting at the seams as the minister started the service. An hour later, the church was dark except for the alighted candles which made a warm and heavenly glow in the building as the congregation quietly sang, "Silent Night."

Through the many bodies and the bright candlelight, Gilbert spied Anne standing in the Cuthbert pew, which was three rows in front of the Blythe pew on the opposite side of the aisle, holding her candle as she sang. A small sigh escaped his lips, yet just as it did, Anne turned her head and spied Gilbert standing in his family pew. Meeting his eyes, Anne gave him a genuine smile before mouthing, "Merry Christmas," to him; Gilbert bowed his head slightly and returned the greeting. As Anne nodded her thanks in return, she slowly turned her attention back to the song. Gilbert's smile was embedded across his face until he fell asleep that night in his bed.

Standing outside in a small circle waiting for the others to exit the church after the service, Kyle leaned in to his twin and commented, "Is it just me or does Gil and Kel look rather blithe?"

Knowing what her brother meant, and smirking at the pun he unintentionally made, Stacie teased, "For once, it's not just you, Kyle. But, perhaps we'll have a _blithe_ Christmas after all. At least they won't be melancholy."

As both Gilbert and Kelly left the little church that night, thoughts of Anne and Will danced through their minds. Gilbert couldn't help but wonder why Anne seemed so cheery. Had Roy already proposed and she had gladly accepted? Or was she glad to see him and hadn't been asked yet. Not really wanting an answer to either question, Gilbert fell asleep with one thing on his mind—Anne's smile. Christmas, Gilbert reflected, really _is_ a magical hopeful time.

While Gilbert contemplated Anne on his way home, Kelly contemplated her decision about Will. Perhaps he was giving her a peace offering in order to explain things, or perhaps he was just being nice before he was off to see Beth. Opting for option number one, Kelly smiled as she thought about giving him a chance to explain things before moving on. Maybe Christmas really is a time of giving and renewing, she thought as her family headed home.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Blythe family tradition for Christmas called for a family dinner and gift exchange followed by an easy afternoon to catch up with one another. For supper, everyone ate leftovers before going caroling for an hour or so and then finally heading home after a long fulfilled day. So the next day all Blythe relations traveled to Charlottetown for Christmas dinner. Cousins, aunts, uncles, and grandma all merrily convened over dinner, clean up, and gift exchange. Snacking on the sweet desserts and engaging in different games and conversations, everyone enjoyed the day, especially since Aunt Mary Maria was unable to attend due to an aching back. Close to five o'clock, John Blythe and his siblings and their spouses began to prepare the leftovers and set the tables for supper while the "younger generation" (as Gilbert, Kelly and company were coined by their parents) helped pick up the mess from the games and snacks.

As the other cousins were putting things away and washing up for supper, Gilbert checked his watch and quickly and quietly slipped upstairs. Walking over to the stereo, he found the Christmas CD he was looking for, popped it into the player, and pushed play. Smiling to himself as he descended the stairs, he couldn't wait until his little surprise arrived. So far, in Gilbert's universe things were looking good; Anne had acknowledged his existence last night—the first time in a good two months, and he had recently been accepted to medical school. Coming down the last two steps he was almost startled to see Stacie peculiarly watching him. Wiping his smile off his face, trying to act innocent, he headed back over to the living room. Unfortunately, Stacie was on to him. "What were you doing?" she asked him as they headed for the kitchen.

"Nothing," Gilbert replied nonchalantly. "I just wanted to hear some Christmas music."

Not buying it, Stacie looked at him suspiciously again, letting it drop for now. Just as they were getting in line for food, the doorbell rang and Uncle George Fletcher answered it on his way back to the kitchen. Surprised to find a visitor on the doorstep on Christmas Day at suppertime, Uncle George asked what they wanted. Heading back to the kitchen, he searched for the one person the visitor requested to see. Finding his brunette niece in line for food, he calmly approached and told her someone was at the door looking for her. Taken quite by surprise, Kelly handed her plate to Stacie and quickly left the kitchen to find out who would be on her doorstep at such an hour and time. If Kelly would have spied her cousin's face, the answer to her question _could_ have been revealed. Yet soon after she left, Stacie, who's eyes didn't miss a beat, nudged Gilbert demanding to know what was going on; for she _had_ seen his face and _knew_ that something was definitely up. But Gilbert merely replied rather lightly, with a small knowing smile, "Oh just a little Christmas present for Kel, that's all."

Unsatisfied with her answer, Stacie frowned and kept quiet knowing she would have to wait and see while Kyle snickered, knowing Gilbert had something up his sleeve and he wasn't about to tell anyone just yet. Meanwhile Kelly arrived at the front door where she was stunned to see the tall, wavy brunette haired young man standing on the front porch.

Standing outside on the doorstep, Will Rushton was overlooking the houses that were lighting up down the street, bringing his gloved hands up to his face and blowing into them before rubbing them together to stay warm. He had been in his truck for over two hours, leaving the warmth of it now to make his peace with Kelly. Jimenez it's cold out! Will thought to himself as he continued to stare at the lit up houses. Startled out of his trance, he heard Kelly say quietly, "Will? What are you doing here?" as he softly sighed, a small grin gracing his face. Turning slowly he faced her. Now nervously smiling at her, glad to see her and glad she was willing to see him, Will paused for a moment trying to find the right words. "I came here to wish you a merry Christmas, in case you didn't get my voicemail."

Surprised by his reply, Kelly smiled softly, still wondering what on earth he was really doing on her front step on Christmas Day. "No, I uh, I got your voicemail late last night." She paused for a moment, still confused by his presence, before asking the obvious. "Will, why are you here?"

"Isn't it obvious?" he asked in return.

Shaking her head no, Kelly still wanted an answer.

Nervously smiling again, he scratched his head not believing she couldn't think _why_ he'd be at her house on Christmas Day. As he took a minute to collect his thoughts, the music from the CD Gilbert had put in the upstairs stereo now drifted down the foyer and outside the front door, temporarily breaking the silence.

_Maybe this Christmas will mean something more,_

_Maybe this year, love will appear,_

_Deeper than ever before._

_And maybe forgiveness will ask us to call,_

_Someone we love, someone we've lost,_

_For reasons we can't quite recall._

_Mm Mm Mm, maybe this Christmas._

_Maybe they'll be an open door._

_Maybe the star that shone before,_

_Will shine once more._

"Kel, I've been trying all semester long to tell you this. I just can't believe I'm telling you this on Christmas," Will began as he gazed at her with his steadfast sapphire eyes. Something in his voice and gaze made Kelly's heart beat wildly as she stepped outside and closed the door, leaving a very minute crack open. Somewhat surprised that she was now joining him on the porch Will found the courage to say what he had to say next. "I think I love you," he softly told her while the corners of his mouth twitched upwards.

"You love me?" Kelly barely breathed out. "What about Beth?"

"What about her?" Will returned. "She means nothing to me; something I've tried over and over again to tell you."

For the first time since answering the door, a sigh of relief escaped her lips just as they were morphing into a relaxed smile. Slowly exhaling, she asked, "So, the rumors. . ."

"Were false," answered Will as he took a small step closer to her.

"And you really. . ."

"Love you like crazy," he finished, his eyes shining.

Shivering slightly from the shockwaves of the nearness of him during her moment of truth, Kelly started to rub her arms. Mistaking this as a sign that she was cold, Will took the last couple of steps towards her, closing the gap between them. "I'm fine," she muttered as she felt Will's hands rubbing her arms, delighting in the connection he was making with her.

"No you're not," he said quietly, looking into her eyes. Such beautiful eyes, he thought as he continued to rub her arms, like the ocean when a storm's blowing in. Exhaling before he spoke, Will felt he had one more thing he needed to say. "Look, I know an 'I'm sorry' won't quite make up for this past semester," he began as Kelly raised her eyes to meet his, "but," he continued slowly, gazing into her eyes while licking his bottom lip, "I hope this will."

Closing his eyes, Will leaned in to softly kiss Kelly on the lips. Somewhat surprised yet altogether thrilled, Kelly closed her eyes, wrapped her arms around his neck, and returned the kiss. Will's hands dropped to the sides as she moved her arms, but they quickly found her torso and encompassed it. For a moment, they stood there embracing each other until they slowly pulled away. Kelly opened her eyes first, a small delighted grin gracing her face; Will opened his eyes and matched her grin. "Merry Christmas," he whispered as he leaned in to rest his forehead on hers.

"Merry Christmas," she whispered back.

"Did Santa bring you everything you wanted?" he asked as he held her. Nodding her head in response, Will replied, "Good."

"But there's one more thing," she said as she pulled her head away from his, which now wore a confused look. "How did you know where I live? Cos I never told you."

Devilishly grinning, Will laughed. "I asked Santa Claus first, but he wouldn't tell, so then I went Yahoo Gil Maps dot com."

Furrowing her brows in disbelief and confusion, Kelly soon figured out he asked Gilbert and decided then and there she'd just have to have a little chat with her favorite cousin later. Shaking her head, she asked, "So Gilbert gave you directions? Since when are you two in cahoots?"

Will laughed heartily. "Since you started ignoring my phone calls," he answered truthfully. "I sought Gil out for advice, and he gave me your address in return."

"Squealer," Kelly teasingly breathed, a smile tickling her face.

Just then a hearty laugh sounded from the doorway. Both Will and Kelly were astonished to find out someone had been watching them. Turning to see who the spy was both were somewhat relieved to see Gilbert standing there. Grinning from ear to ear with twinkling eyes, he sweetly said, "Merry Christmas, Kel. Sorry I couldn't wrap your present, but I gather you like it just the same."

Kelly laughed, shaking her head at her cousin. "You do beat all," she exclaimed as she hugged him, wishing she could do the same for him. "I owe you," she whispered in Gilbert's ear before releasing him. Gilbert shook his head in response to her whispered promise, knowing that the impossible would be impossible. Slightly exhaling, he smiled again and invited them in. "C'mon in. Everyone's starting to wonder about you, Kel. Will, come in, warm up, eat some leftovers with us, and meet the crew."

So the new couple followed Gilbert into the bustling packed house full of good spirits and love. As they entered, a light snow began to christen the ground making the house appear to be a scene from a beautiful snow globe. Inside the full house, the lights glowed, laughter flowed, and love encompassed all on this _blythe_ Christmas Day.

_AN: Thanks to everyone for all the reviews and for being _very_ patient with me. I hope you all enjoy this Christmas-y chapter. I know, just in time for the real deal! I hope everyone has a very merry Christmas and that Santa gets you what you wanted too! ;) Well, I guess I'll see you all in the New Year! ;) ;)_


	12. A Clearing in the Woods

Chapter 12—A Clearing in the Woods

Two days before New Year's, Anne decided to go out for a winter tramp through the woods early in the afternoon. Anne was feeling trapped—trapped inside warm and cozy Green Gables and trapped in a relationship she wasn't sure she wanted to progress in anymore. Yes, Anne loved Roy but she was beginning to realize it was a different kind of love than what she thought it was a year and a half ago. Some how some way, something had changed; she was sure of it. Her talk a week ago with Diana confirmed this small protruding thought.

Tired of being cooped up inside the farmhouse and staring at the white blanketed world from the frosty windows, Anne decided to clear her mind and get some fresh air. Getting up from the kitchen table, Anne cleared away her things before retrieving her snow shoes and pants. A walk in the crisp fresh winter air was just what she needed—the perfect medication for a crowded foggy mind. Sitting down, after pulling on her snow pants over her jeans, Anne slipped on her snow shoes. "Marilla," she said as she tied them, "I'm off for a walk in the woods. I need some fresh air. I won't be gone too long."

"Just be sure you're back in time for supper," Marilla replied as she began to wash up the plates from lunch. "And leave your wet things on the rug by the door to dry when you return."

"I will," Anne smiled as she wrapped a scarf round her neck, pulled on her coat, hat, and gloves and headed off for the woods. Marilla watched Anne walk down the path that led from the house shaking her head. Marilla perceived something was askew with Anne.

Not long after she left, Rachel Lynde, who was living at Green Gables after her husband's death, entered the kitchen with two arms full of Ladies Aid work she had decided to work on for the afternoon. She sat down at the table and unloaded her arms. Both women were quiet for a moment, each consumed in their work or thoughts. Glancing up a few times, Rachel caught Marilla staring out the window. Picking up on her cues, Rachel glanced up from her work one more time and sighed before clicking her tongue.

"It's an ill wind that blows no good, Marilla," Rachel noted aloud as she continued to work. "Anne's been awful quiet since Diana stayed the night, and Lord knows it's highly uncommon for that girl to be quiet."

"Something's on her mind," replied Marilla dryly as she stopped looking out the window and looked down at her dirty dishes. "She's mulling over it, whatever it is, so let her be, Rachel, until she figures it out."

"Well Marilla," sighed Rachel as she looked up from her work, "if you ask me, she's worried about her rich boyfriend coming to town. I mean, let's face it; everyone knows the bond between Anne and Gilbert Blythe, whether they admit it or not. He'll have to prove himself to this community that he's a worthy young man compared to our Gilbert. I mean everyone knows their historical friendship round these parts."

Marilla simply rolled her eyes as she washed the last plate. "No Rachel, I don't think Anne's too concerned about that. I think it's something much deeper. Whatever is bothering her, she'll figure it out."

Rachel stared at Marilla's back somewhat aghast. She's gone mellow, that's what, she thought to herself as she grabbed a small stack of papers, stood them up, and straightened them. Drawing a breath, Rachel bluntly stated, "What's bothering her is the fact that she's in love with Gilbert Blythe and doesn't know it, that's what. She's gone and gotten herself in a fine kettle of fish, blinding herself with that imagination of hers."

"Well Rachel, I agree with you, but what's meant to be will be," Marilla said calmly as she scrubbed extra hard on a pan. She knew Rachel must have thought her a bit soft in the head, but she didn't seem to mind too much. She had lived with Anne long enough to know that when that girl had something on her mind, she went to the woods to seek out her answers.

"And sometimes what isn't to be is," Rachel added as she continued to shuffle through some papers, both women now silent and busy with their own work.

And so Anne did walk to the woods to seek solitude and find some answers, unconscious of the discussion of her walk back at Green Gables. Anne was also bothered by her reoccurring dream she had for over a week—the same dream she had the night Diana stayed over. Every night she kept seeing a big beautiful house with a huge backyard, a large variety of flowers, and green, green grass. Four children were playing in the yard—two brunettes and two redheads. Anne saw herself standing in the yard when one of the children came running up to her. She scooped them up in her arms to give them a big hug. Just then a tall, dark, handsome man appeared behind her as she put down the child. He came up to her and kissed her. Yet every morning Anne awoke just as the kiss was finished, annoyed that her dream had stopped and she could never clearly picture the man's face. It was always blurred from her inner eye's vision, much to Anne's dismay. But somehow Anne felt she knew who was the mysterious man of her dreams, if only she could pinpoint who.

Anne sighed as she continued to wander through the woods, not particularly paying any heed as to where she was heading. Soon she came to a clearing—a snow covered field—which she tramped on through until she came upon Lover's Lane. Walking along the lane, her shoes making crunching sounds on the snow, Anne looked around her and basked in all the wintry glory that surrounded her. But just as she was basking in that glory, a cold wind blew across the lane making her shiver. She continued to walk down the lane, drawing closer to the Lake of Shining Waters. Just then, Anne heard voices as she approached the lake. At first the voices sounded muffled, but as she inched closer, she could make them out loud and clear.

On the ice Diana, Fred, and Gilbert skated. The guys were trying to teach Diana how to play hockey. The hardest part was getting out of her way when she would hit the puck—something Fred learned the hard way about half an hour ago when they started skating. Gilbert had a rough time suppressing his laughter while Diana felt horrible for whacking Fred on the head. She honestly didn't think anyone was standing behind her. Gil had got Fred some snow for his bump while they all took a break. Now they were back out on the ice showing her how to score a goal.

After watching both of them explain things, Diana grasped her stick and settled it just behind the puck. Then quickly, she raised the stick and swung it down hitting the puck. As soon as Diana began to swing her stick down, Fred and Gilbert both dropped their sticks and fell to the ground shouting, "Duck!" before laughing heartily. Diana merely glared at the two laughing young men after her stick made contact with the puck. "Thanks for your votes of confidence you two," she said as she noticed the puck hit the net at the back of the goal and did a small fist back and breathed under her breath, "Yes!"

"You're welcome," snickered Gilbert as he sat up trying to stop his laughter.

Fred too sat up and grinned, but his grin soon faded away as he saw the puck whiz into the goal. He gave a low whistle. "Look out Wayne Gretzky here comes Diana Barry!"

"Just don't forget who taught you how to play," Gilbert said as he too stared down at the goal.

"I doubt I'll be able to forget if you two show up to my games and scream 'Duck!' every time I hit the puck," she teased sarcastically.

"Well, I think we've done enough hockey for the day," said Gil as he grabbed his hockey stick and stood up.

"I think so too," agreed Fred, "let's just hope we play better tomorrow for the game."

"Wait, when did you two practice?" quizzed Diana as she furrowed her brows. "I never saw you practice. You guys were busy teaching me how to play as soon as I hit the ice."

"We practiced before you arrived," Gilbert answered as he retrieved the puck. "Fred and I thought we'd try a few things out before tomorrow's game."

"By the way Diana, what took you so long to come out here? I thought you were supposed to come sooner than you did?" asked Fred as he skated over to the net and dragged it to the edge of the frozen pond.

"I was trying to get a hold of Anne," Diana answered, feeling some what uneasy bringing up Anne's name in front of Gilbert. "I hadn't talked to her since a couple of days before Christmas and only wished her a merry Christmas at the candlelight service."

"What's unusual about that?" questioned Fred.

"I just wanted to know how things were going," she returned slowly and cautiously. "She had some things on her mind when we talked last. I just wanted to know if she needed to talk again."

"Well, I'm sure if Anne needs you, she'll call you," replied Gilbert nonchalantly. "She's probably mulling over whatever yet. Give her time."

At that moment Anne decided she had eavesdropped long enough. She turned to head back the way she had come. Thinking over, or as Gilbert had put it—"mulling over"—the scene she had just witnessed, Anne realized how much she missed the comradity between the four of them—Fred and Gilbert always teasing her and Diana, how much fun and mischief they would have or get into. Anne let out a huge sigh; yes, things were different now. She had Roy who was her ideal and she loved him deeply. I suppose some things have to be sacrificed for love, she thought. Yet why do I feel so utterly disappointed? I have everything I could want. Roy's a dream come true, and I couldn't be happier. So why do I feel so constricted? He hasn't even asked me yet to marry him. This is ridiculous! I shouldn't be worried over something that has yet to happen . . . should I? she questioned herself. But before Anne could continue her internal debate any longer, a figure in the distance was coming towards her down the lane. Shading her eyes so she could make out whom or what was heading towards her, Anne was rather shocked to see who it really was.

Marilla Cuthbert was walking down Lover's Lane in search of Anne. She felt a need to come find her and talk with her, though she couldn't just say why at the time. Thinking it best to do it without Rachel Lynde's all hearing ears and all seeing eyes about, Marilla had cleaned up her dishes and told Rachel she was going to check on some things in the barn. Not giving it much thought, Rachel dismissed it and continued on with her work unaware what Marilla's real intentions were.

Meeting up with each other, Anne greeted Marilla with a puzzled face. "Marilla, what are you doing out here? Is everything alright?"

"Oh, fine; things are just fine," Marilla answered easily. "I was actually wondering how you were doing," she said as they began to walk slowly side by side while she glanced at her girl sideways. "You've been awful quiet for the past week. I know you have some things on your mind and I've let you be, but I had this feeling fifteen minutes after you left that you could use a different pair of ears to listen to you," she casually added as a wry smile broke out across her face.

Anne let out a heavy sigh. "Well," she began, "where do I begin?" She paused for a moment deciding to take the risk and explain things to Marilla. "How about hearing rumors that Roy's going to propose some time during the break? I don't even know how I feel about it, and he hasn't done it yet. I know I'm over-reacting about something that hasn't happened yet, but for the life of me I honestly don't know _why_ I'm worried about it. You would think I'd be nervously excited about it all." She paused again for a moment to catch her breath and her thoughts. Quietly and thoughtfully she added, "Maybe that's why I'm so worried."

Marilla took a deep breath as she comprehended Anne's flood of words. "Anne, I think you answered your own question. You're over-thinking things in your mind," she answered slowly. "But I think there's another underlying layer to this all," she cautiously stated as she came to a halt.

Anne stopped in her tracks too. "Underlying layer?" she questioned, her face written with confusion.

"Yes," Marilla replied as she began to walk, "you know who I'm referring to."

Puzzled still for another moment, Anne guffawed as she realized who Marilla was referring to. "Gilbert Blythe?" she asked astonished as she caught up with her. "Why would he be an underlying layer to this? We're only friends, nothing more."

Marilla sighed. When will this girl see the plain truth, she asked the powers that be as she glanced skyward before closing her eyes briefly before answering. "Because he's your best friend who loves you—faults and all. For the past two years you've hardly mentioned him in conversation and he hardly ever phones or comes over, so I know something's happened between you." Marilla paused for a few seconds to let things settle in Anne's mind before continuing. "Apparently this riff between you two bothers you more than you have let on, Anne. Whatever it was, let it go. Don't be stubborn and proud anymore. You'll regret walking down the same path I did many years ago someday."

Anne halted in the middle of the field. "How do you know he loves me?" she quietly asked.

Now it was Marilla's turn to stop. She turned around to face and answer her girl. "Everyone knows, Anne. It's obvious in the way he acts around you. So don't throw it all away on some ideal that doesn't exist," she finished before walking on.

Anne stood frozen in place. She couldn't believe what Marilla was saying. Everyone knew, no _knows_, Gilbert Blythe's in love with her? Was that even true? she asked herself. I knew he liked me as more than a friend, but . . . he loves me?

Marilla, who was now several yards ahead of Anne, turned back to see if she was coming. "Anne, don't stand there and gawk all day," she called to her before turning around.

"Marilla," Anne slowly spoke as she began to walk towards her. "He . . . he can't still love me, can he? Surely not. Why, he's been going around campus with another girl! And I love Roy," she tried to rationalize.

Sighing impatiently, Marilla replied, "You have tricked something out of that imagination of yours that you call love. Don't let your imagination trick you into believing in something that doesn't exist, Anne. Don't sacrifice your happiness for it. You'll pay and pay for it someday when you open your eyes and see that it's too late."

Hearing the cold frank truth rattled Anne's nerves to the very core of her being. Yet she couldn't deny it; Marilla was right, at least about some things. How does that old adage go? Sometimes the truth hurts. Anne hoped all future truths didn't hurt like this one. "Marilla, I'm not sacrificing my happiness, or at least I'm trying not to," Anne said in her defense. "I've always thought I've learned from your mistakes."

"Just don't continue down my lonely path, Anne," Marilla advised as she wrapped an arm around Anne's shoulders.

"Oh Marilla, you aren't really lonely, are you?" asked Anne as she stopped and turned to look at the older woman she's known as the closest thing to a mother she's ever had.

"Not since you arrived," Marilla answered wryly with a touch of sadness, a few tears building up in her eyes.

Anne blinked and looked away; she truly felt sympathy for her.

"Now, come along Anne," said Marilla as she started to walk towards the barn from the woods. "A nice warm cup of tea will warm you right up."

Following in silence, Anne headed towards the old farmhouse wondering if she did clear her mind on her walk or if she just cluttered it even more.


	13. As the Clock Strikes Midnight

Chapter 13—As the Clock Strikes Midnight

The Avonlea Hall was rocking and rolling at eleven o'clock on New Year's Eve night. All of Avonlea's young people were there to celebrate the coming of the New Year, thanks to A.V.I.S. Members of A.V.I.S. formed a committee to through the New Year's bash and welcome home the older members from college. The hall was no longer the hideous blue after several A.V.I.S. members white-washed the old wooden building over two weekends in the fall. Most members, old and new, were impressed with how nice the hall looked again. Even citizens of the community complimented the Improvement Society for the job well done.

As the DJ played hit after hit and song after song, old and new members met and conversed throughout the night. All the old crew was there—Gilbert, Moody, Charlie, Fred, Diana, Jane, Ruby, Anne, and even Josie—to celebrate and remember by-gone days as they each shared with newer members some of the more memorable moments in the beginning of the society. All new members were grateful and kind of in awe of the co-founders, perhaps hoping to be just as ambitious and caring as they were.

So as the night wore on, the crowd was either dancing on the dance floor, standing around the dance floor talking, or sitting at the tables talking and snacking. At one table towards the back right-hand side sat the Blythe cousins with Priscilla, Will, Stella, and Moody. Pris and Stella's hometowns weren't very far from Avonlea so they were delighted to come spend New Year's Eve with their college chums. Will even attended the event and was to stay with Gilbert for a couple of days. Everyone was talking lively and laughing occasionally as Gilbert and Moody retold the events of the Avengers vs. Alumni hockey game from the day before. The alumni won, the fourth time in a row thanks to Gilbert and Fred's strategy they mapped out the day before the game. Things were relatively well, so long as Gilbert dismissed Anne and Roy—who arrived in town yesterday and was staying at the Biggins' B & B—while Anne tried to make Roy feel welcomed in Avonlea. Many who met Roy liked him instantly, but all thought Anne was making a grave mistake. Yet spirits were high, rhythms were fast, and the night was still young.

After hearing all she could about the hockey game, Pris asked Kelly, "So what's this I hear about you and Will?"

Kelly blushed as she told her roommates the story. "I still can't believe Gilbert had a hand in all of this," she commented as she finished her story. "To think he would be a match-maker."

The table chuckled as Gilbert casually added, "Well, it was easy with you two. I knew what your weaknesses were. But don't think I'm going to match people up all the time. That was a one time deal."

"Maybe you could get one more couple together before you call it quits," Pris suggested as her eyes sparkled at Stella and Moody who sat across from her. Stella then kicked Pris under the table as she turned a shade of red.

Gilbert laughed before answering. "I don't know about that one, but perhaps I could make an exception."

Everyone had a good laugh while Moody's eyes practically jumped out of their sockets and his cheeks slightly flushed. Stella's cheeks only deepened in color.

Just as the conversation lulled, a familiar big band trumpet rhythm sounded throughout the hall. Gilbert looked over to his favorite cousin, a smile spreading across his face, and asked, "Kel, shall we go and cut a rug?"

Kelly laughed as she recognized the tune. "Let's," she replied happily. And with that the two Blythe cousins headed for the dance floor to do some swing dancing. As Kelly and Gil started to twist and turn, Stacie and Kyle followed suit; many dancers on the floor began to stand back to watch. They were doing "the Pretzel," a swing dance Kelly had learned from other college friends. It consisted of twirls, twists, crossed arms, and loads of other swing moves. After mastering it herself, Kelly had taught her siblings and Gil the dance, all who quickly caught on. Now it was tradition to head out onto the dance floor and do the Pretzel whenever a swing song was played.

Once the song ended, breathlessly the Blythe cousins returned to their table to rest. As soon as they were seated, Stella commented, "You four sure can swing dance. I get lost halfway through it and Kel's taught me a dozen times!"

"Maybe thirteen's your lucky number," suggested Kelly.

"No, she just needs a better teacher," teased Gil.

"Then Stella, look no further," jumped in Kyle with a James Bond type smile. "I'm your man."

The entire table erupted into fits of laughter as Stella replied jokingly, "Maybe someone other than a Blythe should teach me."

"Well then, sign me up," insisted Will as Kelly stared at him, knowing he didn't know how to do the Pretzel.

"Personally, I think Gilbert would make a better teacher than you, Kyle," came Josie Pye who was now standing by their table and had jumped into their conversation, unsure of who had just spoken.

Kelly, thanking the powers above that her back was to Josie, rolled her eyes.

"Well, I think some people catch onto things faster than others," Gilbert easily replied.

"True, but then again some people don't know a good thing when it's right in front of them, do they Gil?" Josie retorted as she spotted Anne crossing the room. Gilbert glanced over and noticed what Josie was referring to. A dark grey cloud seemed to have grown across his face. Trying to mask it from Josie's eyes, Gilbert merely shrugged it off and retaliated, "Point well taken, but don't you think, Josie," he paused to look Josie in the eye, the corners of his mouth curling upwards, "'some cause happiness wherever they go; others whenever they go?'"

Josie pursed her lips together. Obviously, she thought, Gilbert Blythe is _still_ in love with Anne Shirley. Why he's even got that bemused look in his eyes just like Anne! Poor guy; Anne wouldn't take the time of day to see his true quality. Releasing her lips into a small smug smile she purred, "At least I don't go gallivanting around with some imitation instead of the real thing." Walking away, Josie went to find Charlie Sloane at the snack table. That Gilbert Blythe is so arrogant, she thought to herself as she joined Charlie at the opposite corner of the hall.

"Well, now that the snake's gone," Stacie remarked once Josie was out of earshot.

"We now return you to our regularly scheduled program already in progress," Moody added in a news anchorman's voice while everyone around the table snickered.

"She's just not kosher," Kelly replied as the snickering died down. "I mean why does she have to be so condescending and holier than thou?"

"Maybe you should go and put the kibosh on her, Kel," Kyle teased as the others giggled and chuckled.

"Because, Kel, she's a Pye," answered Diana Barry who just joined the table with Fred Wright and heard Kel's question.

"And if that's not the truth," reasoned Fred, "I don't know what is."

"Oh, she's still bitter that I dumped her back at Queen's," Gilbert remarked nonchalantly. "She'll get over it someday."

"One can only hope," replied Stella under her breath.

"So Diana, tell us all the news," Pris inquired, feeling a change in the subject was due. Soon Diana and Fred shared all that they could think of about the latest happenings around Avonlea. Afterwards, the Redmondites shared some of their stories from the past semester. A half hour later, Gilbert happened to look up from the table, which was just tailing off on their laughter, and noticed Roy leading Anne outside. Something in the pit of Gilbert's stomach flopped and told him this was it. Perhaps it was the nervous look on Roy's face or the bewildered smile on Anne's that told him his time was up. Feeling tired, sick, and dejected all at once, Gilbert got up and excused himself from the table. He decided he didn't want to be around for the announcement of their engagement.

"What's gotten into him?" questioned Kyle once his cousin was out of earshot.

Diana sighed. "You mean who," she answered as she too noticed Roy and Anne's disappearance.

Feeling somewhat confused and enlightened at the same time, Kyle dropped the subject and offered to get drinks for everyone to toast in the New Year. Will offered to go with him to help bring back all the drinks as the table continued on with their conversation. Returning with everyone's drinks five minutes later, Kyle and Will passed them out before they all stood up holding their drinks just in time as the DJ started the countdown.

"_Ten—nine—eight—seven—six—five—four—three—two—one—Happy New Year!"_

"Auld Lang Syne" by the Barenaked Ladies started to play soon after the countdown ended while people cheered, hugged one another, kissed a loved one, raised their drinks to toast in the New Year, or sang along with the song.

The Redmondites and company toasted in the year before hugging and wishing each other a happy New Year. Diana and Fred strayed away from the group to dance on the dance floor and share a kiss; Kelly and Will did the same. Stella, Priscilla, Moody, Kyle, and Stacie sat back down and sang along with the song.

_Should auld acquaintance be forgot_

_And never brought to mind?_

_Should auld acquaintance be forgot_

_And days of Auld Lang Syne._

_For Auld Lang Syne, my dear,_

_For Auld Lang Syne,_

_We'll take a cup of kindness yet_

_For Auld Lang Syne._

_And here's the hand, my trusty friend_

_And gives a hand o thine._

_We'll take a cup of kindness yet_

_For Auld Lang Syne._

_For Auld Lang Syne, my dear,_

_For Auld Lang Syne,_

_We'll take a cup of kindness yet_

_For Auld Lang Syne._

While everyone inside the hall was celebrating, two people outside were not. Roy had shown Anne outside to propose to her. Anne realized it as soon as they sat down on a bench on one side of the hall. Just like she always imagined it, Roy asked her that fateful question just as the clock struck midnight. From inside they could hear the countdown, shouts, and singing; a joyous time for all but the two sitting outside in the snow. It really felt like a Cinderella iconic moment, only it seemed to fall a bit flat to Anne.

And there it came to her like a flash of light in the morning when someone mysteriously opens the blinds letting the light flood all around the room. In this enlightenment, Anne realized what she needed—someone who _belonged_ in her life; Roy simply did not. How foolish of me not to know this, Anne thought to herself. As the end of the old year arrived, the end of a romance had come too. For a romance it was and Anne realized it as the rose-colored glasses she had worn for two years now fell from her face.

Roy looked at Anne, patiently waiting for his answer, but just before Anne could speak he realized that it wasn't to be. In fact, that little voice inside his head said, 'You've known it since October; this is the proof.' Roy slowly shifted his eyes from Anne as the realization sank in. Slowly his smile faded and he looked down waiting for her to speak.

Anne swallowed trying hard to remove a small lump in her throat. She knew what she had to say wasn't going to be easy or like anything she had ever imagined. Slowly inhaling, Anne drew a deep breath to calm her nerves before speaking. "Roy," she began shakily, "I can't marry you. I've been a complete idiot. I really enjoyed being with you for the past two years, but I simply can't. I realized that tonight; I'm so sorry." She paused for a moment to glance over at him.

Roy looked away, tears welling up in his eyes for playing a fool. Not only had Anne deceived him, but he also deceived himself. Roy looked heartbroken and unable to speak. Feeling the need to say _something_ Anne added, "I need someone who _belongs_ in my life."

Roy looked up and met her eyes, his heart breaking as he understood and realized the truth. "Someone who belongs, huh?" he asked bitterly while Anne nervously nodded her head. "Well, I suppose I've known since October. I just wanted to prove my suspicion wrong. You can't ever love me in that way, Anne?"

Shaking her head fervently, Anne let the tears that were welling up in her eyes now trickle down her cheeks. Roy felt his own eyes mist over. Swallowing hard before clearing his throat he asked quietly, "It's him, isn't? It's always been him. He'll always be there no matter what because it's always been him."

Puzzled by his words, Anne shook her head ardently, insisting there was no one else. "Honestly Roy, there's no else."

Roy laughed cynically. "But there is," he told her. "And I hope you'll be very happy together."

Confused Anne continued to let the tears trickle down her cheeks as Roy stood up to leave. Who could Roy be referring to, Anne thought to herself as she watched Roy stand up. Surely not—no he couldn't! Roy bent down to give Anne a last quick peck on the cheek before walking away and leaving her sit on the bench. Turning back to face her one last time, Roy sadly added, "Goodbye, Anne. Promise me you'll think kindly of me someday." Furrowing her brows, Anne slowly nodded her promise that she would. "And good luck." And just like that Roy left, never to return.

Crying bitterly, Anne felt horrible. She knew she didn't string Roy on, especially on purpose, but she feared what Redmond gossip would say in two weeks time. And yet Roy was rather understanding about it all. Why did he have to be that way? Anne asked herself. She really didn't deserve it. But one thing did puzzle her—who was Roy referring to? He couldn't possibly have meant—it's absurd! No, he must think it's someone else. Shaking away her last thought, Anne wiped her tears with a Kleenex she found in her coat pocket before composing herself and heading home dejected. But God's plan was still in motion. The hands of fate were about to have a few little helpers to bring two very dear friends together at last.

_AN: Oops! Forgot to mention back in Chapter 11 that "Maybe This Christmas" is by Ron Sexsmith and appears on The OC Mix 3—Have a Very Merry Chrismukkah._

_For this chapter, Gilbert quotes Oscar Wilde when he's speaking to Josie Pye. I came across the quote one day when I was on the LM Montgomery Fanfiction Blog where it appeared as the quote of the day. I thought it had potential in an Anne/Josie scene. But, I think it sounds even better with Gilbert saying it instead of Anne after writing that scene. Also, "Auld Lang Syne", traditionally an old Scottish song sung at New Year's, is performed by the Barenaked Ladies and appears as track #20 on their holiday album, Barenaked for the Holidays._

_Overall, I hope everyone continues to enjoy this little story of mine. It's definitely starting to conclude itself, and I'm excited to be actually finishing this story soon, although it does sadden me some to see it come to a close. I'm not quite sure exactly how many more chapters there are to go, but a rough estimate would have to be three, maybe four. I still have to figure out those details as I have some ideas that need to be written down in a story format. Anyway, thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing. . .seriously, it really does inspire me to continue on with this story. . .and I hope you continue to do so! Thanks so much!_


	14. From Philippa to Diana

Chapter 14—From Philippa to Diana

Lying awake in bed, the lights off and the light sounds of music wafting in the air, Gilbert tried to block visions of Anne and Roy from his mind. Unfortunately, a few Beatles' songs were making it a difficult task. Apparently, Help! was not the best album to listen to at the moment. "You're Gonna Lose That Girl" only made him feel worse than he already did, and by the time "You've Got to Hide Your Love Away" came on his stereo, Gil resolved once more that he was going to do just that. He would show Anne, and everyone, that he was over her—completely. Sighing, he rolled over and tried to fall asleep. Tossing and turning a few times, he finally did as thoughts of Anne danced merrily through his mind, and he wondered what her roommates and friends would think of her news.

A few miles away and down the road, in an old grey and green farmhouse, one small light was shining dimly from an upstairs window. Coat and shoes and scarf and hat were all tossed aside haphazardly as Anne lay across her bed on her stomach, a cheek resting on a pillow while she pondered her decision. Suddenly exhaling, Anne knew it was the right choice, but oh how making the right choice was a difficult and scary one! One knows it is the right thing to do, but having the courage to actually do it is another element in its own class. Tired of hashing it over and over in her own mind, Anne decided she needed to talk to someone. Sitting up, she grabbed her cell phone off her nightstand and opened it. Scrolling down her phone book, she quickly found the person she was looking for and pressed the TALK button. Soon she heard the line ring twice.  
...

_2am and she calls me cause I'm still awake,_

"_Can you help me unravel my latest mistake?_

_I don't love him; winter just wasn't my season."_

_Yeah we walked through the doors so accusing their eyes,_

_Like they have any right at all to criticize,_

_Hypocrites, you're all here for the very same reason._

_Cause you can't jump the track,_

_We're like cars on a cable,_

_And life's like an hourglass glued to the table._

_No one can find the rewind button, girl,_

_So cradle your head in your hands._

_And breathe, just breathe, whoa breathe, just breathe._

Phil sang along with the radio as she changed into her pajamas and was getting ready for bed. It had been a long day (and night), she thought to herself as she got in under the covers. Seeing Alec and Alonzo at the New Year's party Jonas and she attended was a bit awkward at first, but all got along well and introductions of everyone and their dates helped smoothed things over. Just as Phil turned off the radio and her light, her cell phone rang as she snuggled under the covers. Contemplating on answering it or not, Phil finally threw back the covers, turned on the light, and raced to her dresser where she had placed her phone. Recognizing that it was Anne calling her, she quickly answered it. "Anne, I hope you have a very good reason for calling me at 1:30 in the morning or else I may have to hurt you," Phil kidded.

"Phil?" came Anne's shaky voice on the other end of the line. "I. . .I have some news to tell you."

Phil's brows furrowed as a confused look washed over her face. "What? No, 'Happy New Year!' or 'How's life?' or anything?" she teased.

"Sorry," Anne smiled softly as she breathed and relaxed a little. "Happy New Year, Phil."

"Happy New Year to you too. Now, what's the earth-shattering news?"

Anne sniffed before she answered. "Well, Roy proposed to me tonight. . ."

"Omigosh! How exciting! I knew he would! So, when's the wedding?" Phil cut in, excitement overwhelming her, while her heartbeat raced and pounded against her chest anxious to hear the answer and hoping beyond hope there was still a small chance for Gil.

"There isn't to be one," Anne finally wedged in. "I. . .I turned him down."

For the first time in their phone conversation, Phil was rendered speechless. Knowing she should say _something_, she blurted out, "I'm speechless, ironically."

Anne chuckled lightly. "I gathered that much."

"Well Queen Anne, dish. What happened?"

"He asked me to marry him and I refused," Anne repeated.

"Are you sure you're in your senses, Anne? I mean, really?"

"I think so," Anne replied wearily.

"Really? Because I find it awfully suspicious that you just up and decided to dump Roy for no apparent reason," Phil fired back, playing Devil's advocate.

"Oh Phil," Anne sighed in frustration, "I don't love him. At least not in the way he wants me to. I realized that tonight. I only thought I did before because I thought was my ideal and was so sweet and kind to me."

"That doesn't make sense. First, Roy's your ideal, and then he's not. Who is?"

"I don't know," Anne faintly cried exasperated.

Not quite believing her, Phil cruelly returned, "Well then, I suppose you've led him on this entire time."

"Phil! You know that I didn't!" pleaded Anne.

"He's rich, clever, well-connected, handsome, and kind. So if you don't want Roy, what do you want?"

Anne inhaled sharply and sighed before answering. "Someone who _belongs_ in my life. I could care less about having money or being well-connected."

Phil laughed. "And I thought I didn't know my own mind very well, but you, on the other hand, are far off worse."

"But I _do_ know my own mind," she protested. "It just changes on me and I have to get reacquainted with it again."

"Well, I don't know what else to say, Anne," Phil remarked with a sigh.

"What else is there to say, Phil? I've ruined everything and wasted two years. Roy despises me, you despise me, and I despise myself!"

"Oh honey, I don't mean to sound upset with you," Phil reasoned as she softened her tone. "I'm just trying to wrap my pretty little head around it, that's all. Besides, if I never met Jo, I'd probably be with Alec or Alonzo, if I ever decided between the two."

"Oh Phil," cried Anne as tears started to trickle down her face like rain from a window pain. "I know. I suppose what bothers me the most is something Roy said to me."

"What was that dear?" Phil asked, stimulating her curiosity.

"Something about. . . 'It's him. It's always been him.' What do you think he meant by that, Phil?"

Swallowing a small lump that had formed in her throat away, Phil cleared it away, not sure if she should state the obvious or not. "He didn't say who?"

"No," she quietly returned in a voice that didn't sound like her own.

"Well, he must have felt threatened by someone. Can you think of no one?"

This time Anne swallowed a lump before replying. "The only person that comes to mind is Gilbert, but we're just friends; he couldn't possibly have meant him, could he?"

"I don't know," Phil answered even though she had a very good idea why. "But if I were you, I'd trust me instincts."

"That frightens me some," Anne muttered under her breath.

Phil smiled; she knew Anne was starting to realize some things, if only she'd acknowledge them. "Anne, wasn't it Marie Curie who said, 'Nothing in life is to be feared. It is only to be understood'? Well honey, it's about time you stopped fearing your true feelings and started understanding them." To herself Phil added, and acted upon them.

Anne grew quiet for a moment. She thought back to her conversation with Marilla a few days before and how unnerved she felt by it. Surely she couldn't be in love with Gilbert Blythe, could she? "Phil, you're not trying to say that. . ."

"All I'm saying is you need to figure some things out," replied Philippa before she yawned. "Just think about things. It'll sort itself out eventually."

"I'll try, Phil."

"Well good luck," yawned Phil.

"And good night," returned Anne. "Get some sleep."

"I will. And you better too."

"Alright."

"Good night, Anne."

"Night, Phil."

With that both girls hung up their phones. Phil set hers down on her nightstand before turning out her light and snuggling under the covers again. Soon she drifted off to sleep. Yet one thought kept provoking her mind—there was still hope for Gilbert. With that thought, Phil lay as though she was smiling in her sleep as an idea began to bloom in the garden of her mind.

Anne, however, sat in bed thinking over what Phil had said. She was trying to figure out her true feelings, but sleep soon got the best of her. Laying down and closing her eyes, Anne decided she needed to make a visit tomorrow.

Orchard Slope gleamed with a warm happiness enveloping it. Smoke from the chimney curled around the roof, making it look like small patches of grey clouds dancing lazily around it. Anne let out a heavy sigh before entering the Barrys' yard. She was anxious to see and tell her oldest and dearest friend her latest news. After her conversation with Philippa the night before, a second opinion of things couldn't hurt. Walking up the porch steps, Anne drew in one more breath before knocking on the door. Quickly Diana opened their front door, greeting her friend warmly. "Anne! Come on in!" Diana said with a smile that stretched across her face cordially. "I'm glad you made it. Mom and Mae are out on errands."

"Thanks Diana," Anne answered with a smile as she stepped inside. "I'm glad to hear it."

"You sounded anxious on the phone; is everything all right?" she asked as she closed the door and turned around to face Anne.

"I've some important news to tell you," Anne simply told Diana as she began to feel uncomfortable standing in the Barrys' foyer now.

"Well, let's go up to my room, and you can tell me all about it," suggested Diana as she noticed that Anne seemed a little unnerved about something.

So Anne followed Diana upstairs to her room as she undid the coat buttons thinking about how she was going to tell her best friend. Entering Diana's room, Anne looked around for a place to drop off her coat and things and for a place to sit. Dropping her coat and things onto the computer chair, Anne settled herself down in a bean bag chair between the computer desk and the window. Diana lay across her bed, ready to hear the news. Propping her head up with her hands on her chin, she looked over at Anne, waiting for her to speak. Smiling to herself, Diana decided she needed to prompt her knowing fully well that once Anne was prompted she would spill the beans. "Okay Anne, what's going on?"

"Well," started Anne as she exhaled loudly, "I think I might have done something completely crazy."

Diana smile to herself. Usually when Anne did "something completely crazy" it meant she had gotten herself into some kind of scrape. "What kind of scrape are you in this time, Anne?" she asked curiosity dangling in front of her eyes like a piece of yawn in front of a cat's eyes.

"Oh, one of a serious matter, Diana," Anne answered melodramatically. "It concerns matters of the heart."

Puzzled yet intrigued, Diana looked at her best friend questioningly. "What do you mean?"

Anne sighed faintly. "Last night, Roy proposed to me," she began as she fidgeted with her hands.

Diana sat up, a surprised look growing across her face. Anne, not noticing her friend's reaction, continued. "And I refused."

Sitting up straight, Diana blurted out, "You what!"

Anne looked up and met Diana's eyes pleadingly. "Oh, don't scold me Diana!"

Trying to find the right words, Diana breathed, "How could you, Anne?"

"Because," she replied softly, "I don't love him."

"But I thought he was your ideal—tall, dark, and handsome? Wasn't he everything you wanted?" Diana asked curiously.

"I honestly thought so, but I realized last night that he wasn't," Anne simply answered.

Still feeling confused, Diana asked another prodding question. "Why the sudden change then?"

"Roy doesn't _belong_ in my life; I want someone who does," Anne returned looking Diana directly in the eye.

Holding her friend's gaze for the moment, Diana ruefully smiled to herself as she spoke her thought out loud. "Such as who, Gilbert Blythe?"

Anne broke away from Diana's gaze and chuckled as she began fidgeting again. "Gil and I are just friends. I don't think of him in that way."

Diana lay back down on her bed and rolled over onto her back. Clearly Anne had some things to sort and think over, Diana thought to herself with a small sigh. "Oh Anne, life's not like those romance novels or romantic movies. It's about what's here and now and making the most out of it."

"I know that now," Anne quietly remarked as she played with the hem of her shirt absently.

"Well, sometimes what you least expect to happen happens," Diana added optimistically as she rolled onto her stomach and propped her head up again.

"That's definitely true," chimed in Anne nodding her head slowly as her eyes continued to focus on the hem of her shirt.

"And they always say the best relationships blossom from friendship," Diana casually remarked.

"You really think so?" questioned Anne glancing up at Diana.

Looking straight at Anne, Diana bit her bottom lip, for fear she might let that small chuckle that was nagging her out, before replying. "Yes, I do. I think they're the _most_ successful."

Raising her eyes to her best friend, Anne quickly lowered them and stared at her hands in her lap. "Well, even so, I doubt anything will happen there. Gil's seeing Christine Stuart, so I think it's safe to say that he isn't interested in me anymore."

Diana had to bite her bottom lip once more for fear of laughing out loud just then. She's in denial, she thought. If only she knew the truth. "Well Anne," she said instead, "don't believe everything you see and only half of what you hear."

Anne looked over at her dear friend, wondering when she became so wise in the book of love. Chuckling to herself, Anne looked away and shook her head. "Diana," she said after a moment, "you simply amaze me sometimes."

Diana laughed. "Thanks, Anne. At least I think."

"No, it's true. You always point out things that I may never have thought of before. Thanks," Anne said appreciatively.

"Well, in that case, you're quite welcomed," she laughed again.

"Diana, do you think I did the right thing?" Anne questioned after the laughing ceased.

"Anne, if he wasn't the one, he wasn't the one," Diana answered seriously. "You'll know when the right one comes along."

"I hope so," Anne lamented.

Diana laughed. "You will, and then I'll never hear the end of it."

Anne laughed. "And if not, I'll die an old maid, incessantly talking of my fifteen cats and my latest boring hobby I have taken up."

"Oh Anne," Diana laughingly scolded, "I seriously doubt it'll come to that."

"Well, we shall see," Anne merely stated. She sighed. "Thank you, Diana, for listening to me vent about this and for making me feel better."

"You're welcome, Anne," Diana said with a genuine smile. "That's what friends are for."

Anne smiled; glad to know Diana was always a warm, caring, happy soul. "I'm just glad I could talk to you about it."

"Have you told your roommates yet?" Diana asked.

"Just Phil," Anne answered slowly, "but when I return in three days, the others will know too; so long as Phil hasn't broken the news to them yet."

Diana grimaced. "Well, let's go have some hot chocolate and some sugar cookies and watch a movie. I'm in the mood to be taken out of reality for a couple of hours."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Anne replied as she stood up and followed Diana downstairs for some comfort snacks and a movie. Perhaps Diana's right, she thought to herself half way through the movie. Maybe love _is_ more rewarding when it's unexpected and through a friendship. Smiling shyly to herself before taking a sip of hot chocolate, Anne couldn't help but wonder what was to come in the bend in her road as the New Year began to drive down the highway of life.

_AN: Wow! I can't believe all the absolutely amazing and wonderful reviews I've received. Thank you so much! I'm glad I've "convinced" y'all that my modern spin on Anne really isn't all that terrible. ;)_

_Let's see. . . "Breathe" by Anna Nalick is quoted here, and you can find that song on Anna's album Wreck of the Day track # 1. Phil quotes Marie Curie (another "Quote of the Day" at the LMM Blog that I liked)._

_I'd also like to say that this chapter was a "flash" I had after reading the discussions held at the LMM Fanfiction Forum about Anne's friendships with Philippa and Diana. I was also inspired from the book and the movie (Diana and Anne's chat in Kevin Sullivan's sequel to Anne 1, as well as the scene where Phil and Anne talk from Chapter 38 of AotI)__ to write this chapter. Just a few more to go, I can hardly believe it, but I'm working hard on them. Thanks for reading and reviewing everyone. :)_


	15. A Guiding Light Home

Chapter 15—A Guiding Light Home

The day before Anne left to head back to Redmond and Patty's Place, and three days after talking to Philippa and Diana, she stopped by the old cemetery to visit Matthew late in the afternoon. Kneeling down to remove the old weathered flowers, Anne replaced them with bright new ones. Smiling sadly as she stood back up in front of his grave, Anne blinked back some tears as she silently shared with him what was on her mind and heart.

Unaware that someone else was at the cemetery, Gilbert Blythe was about to leave after checking on Grandpa Blythe's recently replaced marker. He didn't notice someone else was there until he turned to leave. Drawing nearer he quickly realized it was Anne Shirley, and she was at Matthew Cuthbert's grave. Gilbert froze in place as his memory took him on a journey back to junior year in high school—back to Matthew's funeral.

FLASHBACK

Gilbert was standing with the small crowd that had gathered in the Avonlea cemetery for Matthew Cuthbert's funeral. It was an overcast day that matched the mood of the scene unfolding in front of him. Neighbors and old friends solemnly listened to Reverend Allen's words while others shed tears and dabbed them away with a Kleenex. Up front Marilla and Anne stood stolid and brave before all. Gilbert continued to watch Anne, knowing it was so hard for her to lose the closest thing she ever had to a real dad and wondering why she was holding back the tears. After all, it was Marilla and Anne who Matthew last saw and spoke to before passing from this life into the next from a heart attack he suffered at Green Gables. Anne had tried CPR until the ambulance arrived to confirm their worst fears.

_When you try your best but you don't succeed._

_When you get what you want but not what you need._

_When you feel so tired but you can't sleep,_

_Stuck in reverse._

Reverend Allen began the "Ashes to Ashes" speech, and it was then that Gilbert noticed the tears starting to stream down Anne's cheeks. She looked so vulnerable, small, and sad he thought as he stood there observing the scene in front of him.

_And the tears come streaming down your face,_

_When you lose something you can't replace._

_When you love someone but it goes to waste,_

_Could it be worse?_

Soon everyone there came to pay their last respects after Reverend Allen finished the ceremony. More hugs and sympathies were given to Anne and Marilla. Slowly Gilbert made his way towards them. Not exactly knowing how Anne would respond to him being there (since they were now on speaking terms), Gilbert paused for a moment. Diana Barry and her family had just passed Gilbert, after they gave Anne and Marilla hugs, and wiped her own tears from her face. Rachel and Thomas Lynde were visiting with Marilla while Anne was trying to hold back her tears. Looking up for a brief moment, Anne met Gilbert's eyes; something in them told Gilbert to come to her and tell her Matthew was alright. Making his way towards her, a small cheerless smile on his face, he stood in front of her just as the Lyndes were leaving.

_Lights will guide you home,_

_And ignite your bones,_

_And I will try to fix you._

The tears ran down Anne's face as she tried valiantly and desperately to hold them back. Choking them back, Anne let Gilbert pull her towards him in a warm embrace. "Anne, I'm very sorry for your loss," he quietly whispered in her ear as he rubbed her back lightly to comfort her.

Anne released the chokes and cried harder, her shoulders shaking. She snaked her arms under his, holding onto Gilbert's shoulders to help anchor herself. Astounded by her meltdown, Gilbert searched for the right words to comfort her with. Letting her cry for a spell, Anne soon composed herself as Gilbert found the words he was looking for. "He's in a better place now, Anne. No more suffering, but he'll always be in your heart," Gilbert said comfortingly while stroking her hair as her sobs quieted. Anne herself was surprised at her behavior, yet something about Gilbert being there made everything feel better to her.

_And high up above or down below,_

_When you're too in love to let it go,_

_But if you never try you'll never know,_

_Just what you're worth._

Gilbert let Anne hold him for a while longer as she silenced her sobs and began to slowly collect herself. No words were spoken between them as Gilbert held Anne and she held him.

_Lights will guide you home,_

_And ignite your bones,_

_And I will try to fix you._

Anne slowly began to pull herself away from Gilbert, the tears still glistening on her cheeks. She gave a weak smile as she looked up at him. "Thank you, Gilbert, for your sympathy and support," she said softly. "And I am glad Matthew's in a better place now."

"He was a good man," Gilbert said in remembrance.

Anne smiled and nodded her head, tears slowly streaming down her face again. "He's the only father I ever knew," Anne choked as more tears fell. "I'll never forget him."

_Tears stream down your face_

_When you lose something you cannot replace._

_Tears stream down your face_

_And I_

Gilbert took his right hand and used the pad of his thumb to gently wipe a few tears from Anne's face. With his other hand buried in his pocket, he retrieved a handkerchief for Anne to use. Offering it to her, she politely declined, even though the tears continued to fall. Taking his handkerchief, he began to wipe away her tears and the moisture that collected on her cheeks.

_Tears stream down your face_

_I promise you I will learn from my mistakes._

_Tears stream down your face_

_And I_

Anne smiled and choked again before giving Gilbert a tight hug. "Thank you," she whispered to him, "for being here."

Gilbert returned the hug and whispered, "You're welcome, Anne. That's what good friends do."

Giving a diminutive lopsided smile as they parted, Anne said after a sniff, "Thanks just the same."

_Lights will guide you home,_

_And ignite your bones,_

_And I will try to fix you._

Gilbert pulled her back in for one more hug. Holding her close to him like that felt almost like heaven to him. Perhaps one day I could make her feel that way always, he thought, safe, warm, and loved.

END FLASHBACK

Looking back, Gilbert recalled it to be the first time Anne let him inside her heart—the first time she openly accepted their friendship. Sighing just a little, he felt as he watched Anne wipe away a few tears the need to go to her, just as he did six years ago. Resolving to do just that, Gilbert made his way over. About seven plots away from his destination, Gilbert stopped. What are you doing, he asked himself. You swore you were over her and besides she's engaged to Gardner.

At the opposite end Anne had turned ready to leave when she saw Gilbert heading for her. Wiping some of the extra moisture off her face with the back of a mittened hand, Anne paused for a moment before walking up to him.

Seeing she was heading right for him, Gilbert dug out his handkerchief from his pocket for her to use. As soon as she stopped in front of him, Gilbert handed her the handkerchief and softly said, "Here, use this."

Taking it from him, Anne gave a wan lopsided smile before wiping her eyes and blowing her nose. "Thank you," she said as she tried to give him his handkerchief back.

"You're welcome," Gilbert returned with a small encouraging smile. "Keep it."

"You don't want it?" she asked as her eyes started to glisten and dance.

"Not after you used it," chuckled Gil.

"So, how did you end up out here today?" Anne asked as she put the handkerchief in her coat pocket.

"Dad sent me out here to check on Grandpa's new marker," Gilbert answered as they started to walk out of the cemetery.

"Oh," Anne replied vaguely. Silence filled the void between them momentarily, and Anne felt she had to explain herself. "I came to see Matthew before I left for Redmond tomorrow."

"I see," breathed Gilbert uneasily, assuming he knew the real reason why she was heading back a week early and pretending it was another. "I'm returning the week after. I presume you're getting together with the girls?"

"Yes, we planned this before break," answered Anne as they stopped in front of Gilbert's truck and the conversation lulled. "I guess I won't see you again until semester starts," Anne said softly as she looked away from Gil for a moment.

"Yeah, I guess so," Gilbert remarked, saddened at the thought of it. After all, she's probably heading back early so she can be with Roy to start planning the wedding, he told himself.

"Well, good luck to you, Gil," said Anne as she hesitated for a moment before wrapping her arms around his neck for a hug.

Gilbert embraced her and exhaled, a heartbreaking smile creeping across his face. "Good luck to you too, Anne," he told her as they slowly parted.

Anne chuckled. "Thanks Gil." Another lull settled between them; Anne smiled before departing. "I need to head back—last minute packing. Bye Gil."

Gilbert nodded in understanding as a westerly wind began to blow. "Bye Anne," he heard himself say. He watched her walk away heading for the short cut to Green Gables for a minute before getting into his truck. As he started the engine, Gil noticed that the wind had picked up. Knowing that the woods Anne used for her shortcut would easily drift the snow, he decided to give Anne a lift home. Pulling up alongside her, Gilbert rolled down the passenger side window and asked, "Need a lift home? The wind looks like it could move some snow around."

Anne was caught by surprise to hear Gil come alongside her in his truck and ask if she needed a ride home. Looking towards the woods, which she had easily walked through earlier, she decided it was best to take him up on his offer. "Yes, thank you," she told him as she opened the door and hopped in.

"No problem," said Gil as he rolled up the window and started to drive. "Beats walking in the cold."

"Definitely!" Anne exclaimed as she started to warm up her hands. Silence soon embodied the truck for the drive to Green Gables. As soon as Gilbert pulled up to the house, which was beginning to light up as evening crept closer, Anne had a feeling she should say or do something. Sitting there for a moment trying to decide what to do, Anne was torn from her thoughts by Gilbert.

"You can get out now. We're here," he said puzzled by the fact that Anne was sitting as motionless as a gargoyle upon Notre Dame.

Blinking back her thoughts and jumping into reality, Anne did something that neither one in the truck saw coming. Anne quickly leaned over to Gilbert and whispered, "Thanks Gil," before giving him a kiss on the cheek. Then just as quickly she reeled back, opened the door, and with a beaming smile shouted goodbye.

Gilbert was awestruck. He didn't remember waving goodbye or driving back down the Green Gables lane towards home, but he did remember the feather light touch of Anne Shirley's lips on his cheek and the way her words tickled his skin. It would certainly take a good week for that warm spot on his cheek to cool off and for the huge grin that broke out across his face to disappear. Perhaps the New Year is going to be a good one after all, he thought to himself as he pulled into his driveway; hope was still alive.

_AN: Just an FYI—in the flashback I quote "Fix You", which is meant to help set the mood for the flashback and is not meant as something that is playing in the background. The song is "Fix You" by Coldplay, which is on their latest album, X & Y, track #4. Thanks for reading and reviewing! Sorry I've been away so long. Now that summer's here I hope to get this all done. Thanks again everyone for reading, reviewing, and above all being patient!_


	16. Mixed Up Understandings

Chapter 16—Mixed Up Understandings

Two months had whizzed by rather quickly since Anne had met Gilbert in the Avonlea Cemetery. Both had returned to Redmond for their final semester, eager to get back into the swing of things. Anne told all the girls of Patty's Place what had transpired between Roy and her over the break, and although they understood and sympathized with her, they still hoped something would transpire between Anne and Gil. Unfortunately, they hardly ever saw Gil—be it on campus or off—for he was busy with classes and the Lambs and his responsibilities as a RA to make time for the girls of Patty's Place. So both parties would acknowledge each other when passing on campus or when attending the same social function. Only Anne was the one who saw him the least due to her student teaching schedule. So it was by mere chance that she ran into him one day in March.

It was the second week in March, and winter was trying to give it one last hurrah before spring began to wash away the loom and gloom of winter and let the bright pastels of spring take control once more. Once again, the local meteorologists were predicting some nasty mix of weather—rain first, then changing to snow, which would quickly accumulate. But that wasn't about to stop Anne today.

Closing the front door after announcing to Philippa and Stella that she was going for a walk, Anne headed off as the rain poured down. Peering out from one of the front windows, Stella sighed heavily as she shook her head. Philippa was sitting on the couch, legs outstretched reading a book. Looking up after Stella's sigh, Phil couldn't help but ask what the matter was.

Stilling peering through the windowpane, Stella replied, "'Pride is a very common failing, I believe.'"

Bemused, Phil crinkled her nose and showed off her trademark crooked grin, recognizing the quote from her book—Pride and Prejudice. "Is it? How so?" she asked as she continued to read.

Stella grimaced before answering. "'A person may be proud without being vain. Pride relates more to our opinion of ourselves, vanity to what we would have others think of us.'"

"I see," Philippa breathed as she finished a page, closing the book while her finger marked the spot. "So how does this relate to the rainy weather?"

Looking away from the rain-stained window, Stella drew her attention to the on-goings inside. "It doesn't," she replied as she looked from Gog to Magog on the hearth before looking at Phil. "It was directed more towards Anne."

"Ah, I see," breathed Phil as she began to understand where Stella was coming from. "Since her breakup with Roy, she's been her usual self."

"When she's not quiet and downtrodden," Stella cut in as she looked back to the green spotted china dogs.

"This is true, but she is her usual self, it's just that some spark is missing from within. That's what I was going to say," Phil continued.

"Yes, and we all know what spark would start burning her candle," Stella agreed as she walked over to the nearest chair and settled herself there, her legs hanging over one of the chair arms. "Only she's too proud to admit it _and_ do something about it."

"So she's proud and vain about the Gilbert issue. Can you blame her? I think it's expected of her. My only question is why hasn't _he_ done something about it? I mean I sent him that email six weeks ago," Phil lamented.

Stella nodded her head. "It does seem weird, I agree. I wonder if he's just given up and doesn't care anymore, or he's just been too busy to do something, or if he's just waiting for the right moment."

"Oh Stella, don't make excuses for him," groaned Phil as she dramatically lay her forearm on her forehead. "Not that any of what you said doesn't make sense, it's just I want the honest truth, not theoretical excuses."

"I know, but maybe we'll get an answer soon," Stella said brightly.

"Once can only hope," sighed Phil as she threw back her head on a cushion. "Obviously, they're not the only ones suffering in agony."

Stella laughed heartily. "They definitely aren't, that's certain. So, we must try and keep faith that this will right itself out."

A smile tugged at the corners of Phil's lips. "Yes, we must. In fact, I think I'll light a candle right now to keep this faith alive," she answered with a tinge of sarcasm as she sat up. "Let's face it; it's going to need all the help it can get."

Shaking her head while biting her bottom lip in fear that her laugh would escape, Stella answered, "Sometimes faith and fate need little helpers to keep hope alive."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The wind lightly blew as the rain continued to fall. Walking down the streets of Kingsport, Anne decided she needed to get out of the cramp-ness of Patty's Place for some fresh air. Holding her umbrella to shield her from the chilly precipitation, Anne walked briskly to the downtown section of town. Anne gave a small smile as she walked down the streets, enjoying her walk in the rain as she listened to her CD player. She was heading to the Hazelnut, a local café that was a popular hang out for the college crowd, to ease away the stress from student teaching during the week. A block away, Anne's CD switched to the next selection, letting the trickling melodies of Nickelback wash her away temporarily from reality and leave her with her own thoughts.

_This time, this place,_

_Misused, mistakes,_

_Too long, too late._

_Who was I to make you wait?_

_Just one chance,_

_Just one breath,_

_Just in case there's just one left._

'_Cause you know, you know, you know. . ._

_That I love you,_

_I have loved you all along._

_And I miss you_

_Been far away for far too long._

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me_

_And you'll never go._

_Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore._

Anne's mind began to wander over to Gilbert while she listened to the song. Memories of their friendship over the course of the years trailed through her mind like a hiker following a path through the woods. A sad smile crossed her lips as a thoughtful look crept upon her face. She thought back to their first meeting; their competition to be first in every class; their first friendly talk; their first embrace; their new friendship; their speech they co-wrote for graduation; their first years at college together; and their distant friendship over the last two. Anne even recalled homecoming and how she felt when she fastened Gil's necklace around her throat; how she felt when Gil whispered, "I remember everything," and kissed her cheek; and how she kissed Gil's cheek when he dropped her off on his way home from the cemetery. Yes, Anne knew for about a month now that she loved Gilbert Blythe. Only it came to her gradually as she slowly discovered the truth—like an archeologist skillfully yet delicately brushing away the sediment around a newly discovered artifact. Oh how she wanted to tell him! Yet she was afraid he would no longer return the feelings, so she buried hers away like the sands of the Sahara buried ancient Egyptian pyramids and tombs, pretending things were okay. After all, the majority of Redmond believed Anne and Roy were together just as they believed Gilbert and Christine were.

Sighing, Anne looked up to see she was in front of the Hazelnut. Stepping under the awning to shake off the excess rain from her umbrella before closing it and removing her earphones and stopping the player, Anne happened to glance inside the window. Sitting at a table by himself busy reading a book or medical journal was Gilbert. For a moment, Anne forgot to breathe as she continued to stare at him through the rain stained glass. Quickly looking away, Anne fumbled with her umbrella trying desperately to close it. Taking a deep breath and slowly exhaling, Anne tried to calm herself before entering the café. Opening the door and walking in, Anne was greeted to the sound of music and the murmur of many conversations taking place at once. Looking around again, she found Gilbert still mesmerized with his reading. It was then that Anne thought Gil was missing some color in his cheeks, for Gil usually was rosy and robust. Puzzled by this fact, Anne glided over to his table.

Gilbert was busy reading a medical journal for his thesis, oblivious to the hubbub going on around him. From the corner of his eye he saw someone approach him. Assuming it was the waitress, he merely replied, "No thanks. I don't need a refill right now," as he continued to read while taking a drink of his cappuccino. Only when the visitor spoke did he awaken from his studies with a touch of color returning to his face.

"Is this seat taken?" asked Anne as she looked down at a studious Gilbert.

Raising his eyes to see who was really standing there (because he just didn't believe his ears), Gilbert discovered it really was Anne standing before him. Surprised, he replied coolly and calmly, "No, it's yours for the taking," before dropping them back down again to the page he was reading.

"Thanks," returned Anne quietly as she removed her hat, sat her bag down, and began to undo the buttons of her coat. Taking off her coat and draping it across the back of her chair, Anne took her seat across from Gilbert. Watching him for a moment, Anne noticed some color had returned to his face as he continued to read his article. Dropping her gaze from Gil to her bag, Anne decided to retrieve her notebook from it. Placing her slightly worn notebook on the table, she quickly flipped to the last page she had written. Rereading her previous writing, she was too preoccupied to notice that Gilbert had stopped reading to gaze upon her.

Gilbert had wondered since the moment she discarded her things why she was there and wanted to sit with him. Last time Gil was with Anne was that day in the cemetery. The day Anne Shirley's lips had brushed against his cheek. Gilbert thought there might be a chance after that, but once returning to college, gossip deflated his hopes and he began to focus on his studies to become a medical doctor instead of on love. Granted he knew they were friends, but shouldn't she be busy making wedding plans? After what he heard on campus last, a June wedding was in the makings. Not wanting to confirm things, Gilbert never breached the subject of Anne with any of the girls of Patty's Place. He hardly saw them, especially his cousin who seemed to be preoccupied with other things lately. He shook his head; no, he thought, she must be here for another reason.

Deciding to break the ice, Gil asked, "So, how's student teaching going for you? They've been rough on you, eh?"

Cracking a grin as she quickly rolled her eyes in mock annoyance, Anne replied, "Actually, it's going well. Surprisingly they haven't been too rough on me, though they're actually a great class to work with."

Nodding his head slightly in understanding, he returned, "That's good. What kind of things are you teaching them?"

"Right now, how to become better writers," she answered with a rueful smile. "We're working on expository essays, which they seem to be doing fairly well. I'm trying to get them to expand their vocabulary and improve their spelling, so they have to do a W.O.W.—word of the week."

"Ah, and how's that going?"

"Not too bad, considering it's the first time they've ever done it. I'm really enjoying it."

"And what grade are you student teaching in?"

"Eighth grade Language Arts."

"So, I take it you're looking over ideas for next week?" Gilbert asked as he looked down to her notebook.

"No," laughed Anne somewhat embarrassingly. "Actually, I'm looking over a story I started writing this semester."

Gil's eyebrows arched in surprise and curiosity. "You're writing again? That's excellent! I always thought you'd be a great author someday."

Blushing Anne replied with a small smile, "Thanks Gil, and don't worry; there's no 'high-faluting mumbo jumbo' to be found in this one."

Gil laughed as she quoted him from a few years earlier, amazed that she remembered some fool-hardy yet honest advice he had given her. "So what's this one about?"

"It's just some things I'm putting together about Avonlea. Nothing over the top or anything."

"Unless Rachel Lynde has anything to do with it," Gil added with a grin.

Anne laughed. "True, but what about you? I hardly see you on campus anymore or hear the news."

"Well, I've been studying a lot and doing lots of research for my thesis, which is what you caught me doing earlier. Being a RA takes up another chunk of my time, as does the Lambs."

"I see," replied Anne just as a waitress approached them and asked if they needed anything. Gil asked for a refill while Anne asked for some hot chocolate. After the waitress left, Anne continued. "So is there anything else exciting going on in your life?"

"Well, I received a letter three weeks ago from Dalhousie Medical School saying they accepted me into their medical program."

Grinning broadly, Anne congratulated him. "That's tremendous, Gil! You've worked so hard for that! I'm so proud of you!"

Gilbert blushed. "Ah yes, soon I'll look like a young medical student," he teased.

Laughing Anne returned, "You won't fool me. You'll still be the same incorrigible Gil I know."

Gilbert laughed as the waitress returned with their drinks. Cooling their drinks before taking a sip, the conversation soon hit a lull.

Anne picked up her pen and started to write as Gilbert began to read another journal article. They sat in a comfortable silence between them as the noise around slowly quieted down. Soon a song could be discovered playing on the sound system; one which gave both of them something to ponder as they are soon attuned to the lyrics. Gilbert lifted his eyes to gaze at Anne, who was busy writing and drinking her hot chocolate.

_Oh, I know you haven't made your mind up yet,_

_But I will never do you wrong._

_I knew it from the moment that we met,_

_No doubt in my mind we'd belong._

_I'd go hungry; I'd go black and blue,_

_I'd go crawling down the avenue._

_No there's nothing that I wouldn't do,_

_To make you feel my love._

Gilbert looked away just before Anne looked up at him, questioning herself whether to tell him the truth.

_Oh, the storm's raging on the rolling sea,_

_And on the highway of regret._

_The winds of change are blowing wild and free,_

_You ain't seen nothing like me yet._

_I could make you happy_

_Make your dreams come true._

_No there's nothing that I wouldn't do,_

_Go to the ends of the earth for you,_

_To make you feel my love._

Feeling a bit queasy and torn, Gilbert decided to pack up his things and leave. Suddenly sitting there with Anne while this depressing romantic song played was just too much for him, he told himself. While he began to pack his things, Anne looked at him questioningly. Seeing that she was puzzled, he briefly explained. "I just realized I'm supposed to meet Moody soon. I'm supposed to help him with his computer."

"Oh, I see," Anne vaguely replied as she directed her eyes toward the table.

Gilbert finished packing up his things, stood up to put on his coat, and laid some money down for his cappuccino. It was then that Anne mustered up the courage to tell him the truth, assuming he never heard the truth and believed the rumors that still circulated around campus. As Gilbert began to button up his coat, Anne looked up at him, took a deep breath, and said, "Gil, I'm not. . .I'm not—"

Gilbert quickly looked over to her, not wanting to hear what she had to say, and said, "I know, Anne. I'll see you around."

Crestfallen, Anne whispered as he walked away, "engaged."

Gilbert left the Hazelnut presuming Anne was trying to tell him not coming onto him. As if he didn't know she was engaged to Gardner! How absurd! Well, he showed her he wasn't waiting for her anymore. Walking back to campus, he continued to think about their brief meeting, as the rain now sprinkled the ground in the growing twilight.

Meanwhile Anne was left alone pondering what had just transpired. Wondering if he really had to meet Moody, Anne questioned the possibility of a cover up. How could he possibly think I'm still with Roy? I'm not even wearing an engagement ring! But what was it that Kelly said once—something about men not being very observant. Well, apparently Gilbert Blythe is not a very observant person, she thought to herself. Lost in her continuing thoughts, she didn't realize someone had come up beside her.

Claire Hallett stood next to Anne. She had witnessed the scene from afar and came over to enlighten Anne on some things. "Hurts being played second fiddle, doesn't it?"

Anne looked up at Claire surprisingly, not sure how to respond to that spiteful old cat.

"Oh, don't worry Anne. I'm sure Gilbert had other things to do tonight than spend it with you. I suppose it's been hard for you to cope since Roy's been studying abroad."

Finding her voice, Anne coolly replied, "Actually, it hasn't."

"Oh," Claire responded nonchalantly before changing the subject. "Well, Christine's a lucky girl, don't you think? I think they'd make a very cute couple."

"Not as lucky as some others," Anne shot back at Claire, her eyes dancing with fire.

Seeing that she had struck a slight chord within Anne, Claire coolly added, "You know, Anne, there's a good deal more between Gilbert and Christine than you'll ever know."

Feeling the temperature rise in her cheeks, Anne gathered her things and stood. Putting on her coat, Anne coldly returned, "Perhaps, but there's a _great_ deal more between Gil and _I _than anyone will ever know."

Picking up her bag, Anne walked away with her head held high in the air, leaving Claire Hallett to her own conclusions while she made some of her own.

Well, thought Claire to herself as she headed back to her own table, if she doesn't think she's all that and a bag of chips!

_AN: The Nickelback song quoted in this chapter is "Far Away" on their album All the Right Reasons track #6. The other song quoted in here is "To Make You Feel My Love" sung by Josh Kelley from A Cinderella Story soundtrack, track #8. Originally, the song was written and sung by Bob Dylan and covered by other artists like Garth Brooks (think the movie Hope Floats). Again, I can't thank y'all enough for reading and reviewing. It truly makes my day!_


	17. Real Love

Chapter Seventeen—Real Love

Snowflakes clung to the window ledges of Patty's Place multiplying by the minute. The indigo night sky was dotted by the white flakes that continuously dropped from heaven like shooting stars falling from the sky. The world was blanketed by the soft quietness of the snow, yet it was a warmly glow as the light from the houses and streetlamps reflected onto the winter wonderland. Inside Gog and Magog were glowing too—from the light of the fire reflecting on their shiny coats—as three of the roommates sat around the living room reading or studying while a Nora Jones CD played in the background. All sat in a comfortable silence enjoying the warm confines of home on a snowy evening.

Upstairs Kelly was getting ready to go out to dinner with her cousin. When she heard the news a fortnight ago that Gilbert was accepted to Dalhousie Medical School, she immediately insisted on a celebration dinner with him. Seeing that he couldn't possibly say no, Gilbert quickly accepted his fate; a date and time were soon made. Kelly, who was looking over herself in the mirror, was deciding if she liked the outfit she had on or not. Turning to look at herself from a different angle, she nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw Anne standing in the doorway staring back at her, a bemused smile on her face.

"Blimey, Anne! You scared the stuffing out of me!" Kelly exclaimed as she placed her right hand over her heart.

Anne laughed. "I'm sorry, Kelly. I didn't mean to. I just came by to see how you were doing."

Kelly smiled. "Well, I'm trying to decide if I like this top with my jeans and boots or not."

Leaning on the door frame, Anne analyzed the outfit for a moment before responding. "Well," she began as her right pointer finger rested on her chin, "I think your lavender striped knit turtleneck sweater would look better. It helps bring out the blueness of your eyes and makes your complexion more . . . rosy. After all, this is a celebration dinner you're going to so one must look their best."

Kelly laughed cheerily. "You think so, Anne?" Anne nodded. "Alright, I'll put it on," Kelly said as she walked over to her open closet and reached up to grab the said purple sweater from the shelf as Anne took a seat on Kelly's bed.

Kelly took the other shirt off, leaving on her cami and pulled the lavender sweater on. Removing her hair from the turtleneck collar, Kelly, noticing the awkward silence, asked, "So, what are you up to tonight?"

Sighing, Anne replied, "Oh, I thought about going up to the Hazelnut to get some inspiration. Maybe take a walk through the park if that fails."

Slightly grinning at her, Kelly turned to look at her reflection in the mirror before commenting. "Well, I'm sure either way inspiration will come to you. You've mainly been working on that book or student teaching. Busy for a reason?"

Anne smiled sadly. "Yes and no. It's just since the aftermath of Roy, I realized there were some things I wanted to do. So, I'm working on them."

Kelly hid her smile from Anne, fearing she'd want to know what she was thinking. And if the truth be told, Kelly was thinking about how Anne ran into Gilbert yesterday at the Hazelnut and how Anne was trying to get Gil back. Just then an idea formulated in her mind. Combing her fingers through her hair, Kelly replied absently, "Well, I hope it works out for you. Anyway, I'm ready. I hope Gil gets here soon; I'm starving!"

Anne chuckled. "Well, knowing you two and the Blythe stomach and eating schedules, I'm sure he will."

Kelly grimaced before grabbing her purse and walking out of her room and downstairs. "Blah, blah, blah, Anne. What can I say? When we're hungry, we want food. It's that simple."

Following her out, Anne replied, "You mean barbaric."

Rolling her eyes as she trotted down the stairs, Kelly shot back, "Whatever."

Anne chuckled to herself as she headed to her room to collect her things before leaving for the Hazelnut. Hurrying down the stairs with her writing bag, Anne sat her bag down for a minute to put on her coat as she informed her other three roommates of her whereabouts. Once equipped for the snowy weather, Anne grabbed her bag and headed out the door.

As soon as Anne was down the walk, Kelly burst out of her chair to stand in the middle of the room. "Girls, I think Anne in some weird small way is trying to get Gilbert back."

Each girl stared wildly at her, pondering what in the world she just said. "Wait, what?" came Priscilla from her corner of the room. "I'm confused."

Delighted she had their complete attention, Kelly told them of her conversation just minutes before and that she had an idea. "Phil, Stella told me last night that you sent Gil an email six weeks ago telling him to try again with Anne. Oh, and that he never replied or did anything about it. What email did you use?"

"His hotmail," Phil answered. "Why?"

"Huh," Kelly returned in thought. "That explains it!"

"Explains what?" Stella questioned before Phil could.

"He never got the email because his account was screwed up for three weeks. Right around the time you sent it."

"Omigod!" exclaimed Phil, Pris, and Stella simultaneously.

"I know!" Kelly exclaimed. "So now we have to fix this pronto! Here's what I propose—Phil, you've got fifteen minutes to hand write a note to Gil explaining things. I'll give the note to Gil tonight and drop some hints as to what Anne's doing. With any luck, our problem will be solved!"

Smiling at Kelly's genius, Pris said, "You thought this out upstairs earlier, didn't you?"

Nodding her head excitedly, Kelly answered, "Yeah!"

Laughing at her response, Pris smiled and said, "Well, you heard her, Phil—get writing!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Snow was falling down from the grey sky as it would from a shaken snow globe. Flake after flake gathered on the hard cold ground creating a thin white blanket that lightly covered it. A few people would walk down the usually busy streets of Kingsport while a few cars and buses drove by. Snowplows and salt trucks would drive by ridding the streets of the snow. Anne watched all of this activity from the warm confines of the Hazelnut where she sat at a window seat. Smiling dreamily, her chin resting in the palm of her hand while the other lazily held a pencil on top of her opened notebook, Anne sighed as she was trying to find some inspiration.

Escaping the confines of Patty's Place again, Anne hied herself to the Hazelnut soon after her conversation. She toted along her writing materials, eager to capture some magic from the weather. Now that twilight's curtain was falling, and the snow continued to steadily fall, Anne couldn't help but watch the magnificent occurrence perform. She had spent a majority of her time proofreading and writing and was now at a standstill. Lazily dreaming of being in a different time and enjoying the snowfall, Anne soon found herself lost in that dream world. Anne only came back to this world and time when a waiter brought her her supper. Quickly thanking him, and blushing from slight embarrassment, she began to eat and write more for her story as inspiration came to her.

About an hour and a half later, Anne packed up her things and left heading home via the park. The park had "old world charm" as Kelly once described it, and Anne readily wanted to capture that charm in the snow. Three blocks later, Anne entered the park under its brick archway following the main path, which was lit with globe lamplights that gave off a warm cozy glow in the snow. Walking through the enchanted picturesque landscape, Anne began to think back to the different times she had been to the park to find comfort. Smiling to herself as she remembered some of those times, Anne stopped in her tracks as she recognized a tall, handsome male figure heading towards her. Her smile quickly vanished as she found it unusually hard to breathe just then. What's wrong with you, she scolded herself, keep walking; he may not have even noticed you. As she implored her legs and feet to move, they unyielded and Anne stood on the sidewalk, snow falling down upon her, unable to move. As the figure narrowed the gap between them, a smile crossed his lips—a joyful, pleasantly surprised smile. When he was less then five feet away from her, Anne breathed quietly yet heavily, "Gil."

Gilbert Blythe was taking a stroll through the park after dinner with Kelly. As they walked, Will spotted them as they were passing by the ice rink. Talking for a while, Gilbert decided he wanted to continue his walk and told Kelly she could stay. Slightly puzzled, Kelly obeyed and Gilbert walked away, clutching the note Philippa Gordon had written him earlier in the evening. All hope had been restored in that little note, and it was providence who had Anne walking in the park just as he was about to leave. Thrusting his gloved hand into his pocket to hide the note, a smile crept across his face as he stopped in front of her. "Hello Anne," he greeted her very cordially. "Fine evening for a walk in the snow, eh?"

Snapping back to her senses, Anne returned the smile and answered, "Hello Gil! Yes, it is. It's very invigorating. What brings you out here?"

Before Gil could answer he had a coughing fit. Puzzled, Anne laid a hand on his shoulder and asked if he was all right. Nodding his head to say that he was, Gilbert managed to stop coughing to reply. "Perhaps too invigorating for me. I think I have a cold that won't go away."

Anne looked him over before speaking again. "How long have you been coughing like that, Gil?"

"A few days," he remarked nonchalantly.

"A few days? Long enough, perhaps, that you need to see a doctor?" she quizzed him.

Boyishly shrugging his shoulders, Anne knew the answer. Nodding to herself, she dug in her bag for a cough drop Gilbert could use. Finding one, she handed it to him. "Here, take this for now."

"Yes ma'am," Gilbert saluted as he took the drop from her, unwrapped it and put it in his mouth.

Anne smiled. "Hopefully that should help some until you get back to your dorm."

"Anne, I'm fine," Gilbert pleaded. "It's just a little dry cough."

"Spoken like a true doctor," she cut in. "You'll make a great one with that attitude."

Bewilderment spilling across his face, Gilbert didn't quite know what to say. Although he did wish he didn't cough so in front of her. Why was she so concerned about my health? Could she really care for me in that way, he dared to ask himself. "You do, do you?" he questioned her with a tilt of his head and a mischievous sparkle in his eyes.

Anne giggled. "Yes, I do." Gilbert smiled smugly. "Now, I think it's best if you get back to your dorm and get some rest, Gil. You're no good to me if you're ill."

Shaking his head in opposition, Gilbert responded. "Anne I'm fine. It's just a little cold. Don't worry, honestly." He looked into her eyes as she crossed her arms and gave him the teacher stare, daring him to think otherwise while he was trying to make her believe him. "Look, I'll even let you walk me back just so you know I made it to the dorms and that I'm not out playing in the snow."

Letting out a small sigh, Anne agreed. "Alright."

Gil smiled. "Good, but we'll have to walk through the park since it's the shortest distance from here to the dorms."

"Fine by me," Anne replied as Gilbert turned around and they started walking. Silence filled the air momentarily as they followed the snow covered path through the park. Anne cast the occasional sideway glances toward him, wondering if he really did have just a little cold or not and if her heart was going to thump right out of her ribcage. Gilbert, meanwhile, wondered how well he convinced Anne of his little cold and what was going through her pretty redhead as he cast sideway glances at her.

Continuing on the path, they soon found themselves in front of the pavilion—the same pavilion where they had scrambled to seven months ago in a downpour. Anne paused for a moment recalling that scene as Gilbert headed under its sheltering roof and took a seat on top of a table. Before Gilbert could question her, Anne entered the pavilion and sat down next to him. They sat in silence for a moment, watching the skaters on the ice rink while the sounds of the ocean rolled in and out, sloshing against the shore. Gilbert sighed complacently and asked, "What are you thinking about, Anne?"

Anne broke her silence after looking over at Gil and then staring back out to the rink. "I'm afraid to speak or move for fear that all this wonderful beauty will just vanish, like a broken silence."

"The snow does have a rather magical effect on the world tonight, doesn't it?" Gilbert agreed.

Anne gave a small lopsided smile and nodded her head in agreement; she sighed. Just as Gilbert was about to speak, the P.A. system from the rink was turned on and music began to flow out of the speakers. Sounds of a piano being played were barely heard as the introduction to the song for four measures before the lead singer sang. Sitting there listening to it, Anne rested one hand on the table while the other was perched under her chin as she stared off towards the rink. Gilbert saw Anne laid her hand on the table and chuckled silently to himself. "Anne, what are we doing here?"

Shaken out of her daydream, Anne sat up and stared at him. "What do you mean?"

"Exactly what I said," he replied looking at her.

_All my little plans and schemes,_

"We're taking a break from our walk," she answered apprehensively. "Why?"

_Lost like some forgotten dreams._

"Because," he sighed as he looked out towards the rink, "I need to know why you're here; why you care if I'm sick or not."

_Seems that all I really was doing_

_Was waiting for you._

Anne's breath was caught in her throat, her mind raced with a million thoughts traveling at light speed, and her heart beat wildly. It was time—time to tell him the truth. Anne turned her head away from Gilbert and looked out towards the rink too. In front of the rink were two small figures who looked to be about ten or twelve years old—one was a boy and the other was a girl. They were chasing each other having a snowball fight, laughing, having too much fun, and trying to keep from falling down while their ice skates dangled from their shoulders. Anne smiled to herself reminiscing about a time long ago when that was her and Gil.

_Just like little girls and boys,_

_Playing with their little toys._

Very raspy, Anne drew a breath before she answered. "Because we're kindred spirits, Gil, and because I," she paused gathering her courage as she looked down at her lap, "I think I love you."

_Seems like all we really were doing_

_Was waiting for love._

Slowly exhaling, Gilbert reveled in the words Anne just uttered. A smile quietly shone on his face like a sunrise. He turned to look at her, noticing her nervousness.

_No need to be alone._

_No need to be alone._

He opened his mouth to speak, but Anne spoke first. "Gil, I tried to tell you yesterday that Roy and I broke up on New Year's, and that it was a long lesson to learn, but you were right."

_It's real love,_

_It's real._

_It's real love,_

_It's real._

She turned her face towards his, her eyes shining like stars. Gil leaned in towards Anne, pausing for a brief second before capturing her lips with his own. Returning the kiss, Anne was rather surprised and over all delighted by his kiss. Getting a little more into the kiss, Gilbert brought a gloved hand to her face as the other caressed her back. Anne found her own hands doing similar things—one was running lightly up and down his neck and the back of his head while the other rested on his arm.

And then just as sudden as it happened, it stopped. Gilbert slowly pulled away, his breath taken away by the tender action; his eyes were still closed savoring the moment until they fluttered open slowly to gaze upon Anne. Anne had the same reaction, only her eyes were closed for a few seconds longer than Gil's; and then they too fluttered open until they focused upon Gil's flushed smiling face. As they gazed at one another, they simultaneously started to sputter.

"That was. . ."

"Wow."

"Do you really. . ."

"I just had to. . ."

They smiled at each other, slightly embarrassed at their loss of power of speech. Sharing a laugh, they relaxed and regained their composure. Smiling shyly at one another, Gilbert spoke first. "Well, I believe that's the first time I've rendered you speechless."

_From this moment all that I know_

_Is exactly where my life will go._

Anne laughed and blushed and grinned broadly all at once since so many emotions were bombarding her that she didn't quite know how to respond. So she responded the only way she knew how. "Gilbert Blythe!" she exclaimed as she teasingly hit his forearm.

_Seems that all I really was doing_

_Was waiting for love._

Gilbert laughed heartily as he pulled her towards him and tipped her chin up towards his face. Gazing into her constellation, a small smile shot across his face like a shooting star shoots across the night sky before capturing her lips with his again.

_No need to be alone._

_No need to be alone._

Anne sighed as she welcomed another kiss from Gilbert. She knew this was only the second of many more to come. Pulling back, they opened their eyes to gaze at one another while resting their foreheads together. Anne smiled dreamily until a disastrous thought crossed her mind. "Gil," she cautiously began, "maybe we shouldn't be doing this."

Furrowing his brow, he asked, "Why not?"

"Well, aren't you engaged to Christine?" she asked confused that he couldn't find anything wrong with what they just did.

Gilbert snickered as he withdrew his head from Anne's. "Anne, I've never been engaged, and if I ever do become engaged, you'll be the first to know."

"Oh!" Anne hesitantly murmured, somewhat embarrassed by the question and the answer. Regaining her composure, she said, "Well, it sounds like we've been misinformed on a few things."

"Well, two wrongs just made a right I think," Gilbert said as he tucked a piece of red hair behind Anne's ear before softly adding, "Carrots."

_Thought I'd been in love before,_

_But in my heart I wanted more._

Anne blushingly smiled at her old nickname before lacing her small hand into his. It felt so good to hear him call her that taunting name. Resting her head on his shoulder, Anne couldn't help but smile as Gilbert laid his head onto hers. This was where she was meant to be—with him, the boy who teased and challenged and understood her all these years. And now _she_ understood that this was meant to be too.

_Seems like all I was really doing_

_Was waiting for you._

_No need to be alone._

_No need to be alone._

As they sat there in a comfortable silence enjoying their little moment together, the snow continued to quickly pepper the ground as the globe lamplights glowed affectionately just like their hearts did. For underneath the snow dusting of the heart, lays the real emotion of all—love. All one had to do was uncover it to find it buried deep within, and only then can one be truly happy. And that was how Anne and Gilbert found themselves—truly happy in love because theirs is a real love. For love doesn't come into one's life with pomp and blare like a knight on a white horse; it comes in the form of a seed called friendship that, in time and with the right ingredients, grows and eventually blooms into something beautiful and real. For "love never gives up; and its faith, hope, and patience never fail."

_It's real love,_

_It's real._

_It's real love,_

_It's real._

_AN: Well, this is it! I hope everyone has truly enjoyed reading my little modern twist on Anne. I've truly enjoyed creating it. It's been a long ways making this story with many rewrites and numerous ideas zooming through my head. I must admit the hardest part was deciding on what song to use for this chapter. I had three I really wanted to use, but none of them sat right with me and I couldn't settle on them. So, after taking many breaks and coming back to it, I still wasn't satisfied. Then I happened on a Beatles whim; I put the Real Love single into my CD player and eureka! I found my song! Anyway, I'm rambling away here like Anne. lol!_

_The song "Real Love" is by the Beatles and can be found on their Beatles Anthology Volume 2 soundtrack, disc 1 track # 1. And the quote at the very end is Bible authority; that's right, it's 1 Corinthians 13:7. Once again, I sincerely thank each and every reader and reviewer, for without your kind encouraging words and your unwavering patience, I may not have been motivated to keep at it. So thank you very much:)_


End file.
